Cason and Embry
by SnapesYoungLove
Summary: Cason in a 'white girl' who is brought up by her aunt Jackie, who is married to a Quileute tribe member. Cason is best friends with Embry, Quil and Jacob, until they all mysteriously leave her one by one and she doesn't understand. Give it a try, please.
1. broken girl

**None of the characters are mine (unfortunately). Only a few and I hope you all like it. Please review and let me know how you like it! THANKS :)**

**Chapter 1**

**Broken Teen**

I loved hanging out with my three best friends; Embry Call, Quil Ateara, and Jacob Black. If I had to pick one of them as a favorite, it would without a doubt be Jacob.

"Would you guys stop!" I yelled as we were at the beach during out summer break.

"Chill out Cas!" Embry said as they all swooshed a title wave of water at me.

"You act like you're gonna melt." Jacob said, They all laughed.

"One day guys…I'm gonna get even." I said.

We weren't very far into the ocean. They were waist deep and it was almost up to my chest. I submerged myself under water, swimming around to the closest one. I pulled at his swim trunks. I didn't know who I pissed off until I pulled myself out of the water.

"Dammit Cason!" Jacob yelled

"That's what ya get for tryin to drown me!" I yelled.

Jacob grabbed my shoulders and submerged me. I pushed myself away from him and came back up. He swam toward me and pulled me into a hug. That was the summer I really fell in love with him. The summer we were officially turned into sophomores.

We all tried to get as many classes together as we could, but Jacob and I would do homework together alone most of the time after school.

I don't know if Jacob felt the same for me or not, but all the same we hung out.

That school year was so weird. We hung out like we usually did, harassing each other and pulling pranks. The Quileute tribe didn't have the same beliefs as the 'white people' - or as they called us 'pale-faces'

The weird part was that in January, Embry missed school. When he came back, he wouldn't give us the time of day. All of a sudden Jacob didn't hang out with us anymore and then in February, he missed school. In late February, Quil missed school too. They all came back with the same faces. They didn't want to be my friends all of a sudden and I didn't know why.

One afternoon, I was walking out to First Beach. I was wallowing about not having my friends anymore when I ran into Jacob. He was with a girl, who I didn't know. He scowled at me and I looked back at him with the meanest glare I could.

"Idiot." I said to myself. Jacob turned on me.

"What did you say, Cason?" Jacob growled.

"I called you an idiot." I growled back. "Don't bother with me. I'm not good enough to hang out with anymore, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Jacob said quietly. "Good times, huh."

"Yeah. I don't know what I did to piss off the three of you."

"Think about all the stories my dad used to tell us." Jacob said. He took off with the girl and I walked to the beach.

I sat down close to the shore line thinking about the way it used to be. My life with my best friends was gone.

School was out for the year, with absolutely no friends at all. Embry, Quil and Jacob were my life, they were my safe guard. When I saw Jacob with that girl, I was completely crushed.

How could he throw our friendship away just like that? What did he see in her?

I wasn't watching what was going on in the real world, until I heard quiet splashing in the water. A bunch of guys were walking toward me as one stopped. I looked up and noticed Embry staring at me for the longest time. I had to look away from him, because it was down right freaky the way he stared.

I had my arms wrapped around my legs as I watched the tide ripple the water on the coast and splash against the rocks on the beach. All of the guys past by me, then I felt somebody behind me.

"Hey, Cason." I heard Embry say.

"Oh, you're talking to me now?" I said sarcastic. I didn't look up at him.

"Sorry 'bout that." Embry said as he sat down beside me. He put his arm around me, but I shrugged it off. "You look cold."

"I'm fine." I whispered. I took in a deep ragged breath. "you don't have to stay here. You can go."

"What's wrong?" Embry asked. I shook my head. "Come on, Cas. I know something's bothering you."

"It's nothing, really." I choked out. "Just remembering, that's all." Embry moved a little closer to me.

"Want to tell me? I'm sure I'm in some of those memories."

"All three of you are." I said looking up at Embry. "You three leave me, without any good reason. Hell, we didn't even fight! You guys just … " Embry had his arms wrapped around me like he was truly sorry for hurting me.

"We didn't want to ya know." Embry whispered into my hair. "We all wanted you safe… and, well, we're not safe anymore."

I looked up at him, "What?" I asked as horror must have struck my face. "Not safe?"

Embry looked out to the Ocean, "It's been pretty complex since the beginning of the year, Cas. My life has completely turned around. So has Quil's and Jake's."

You wanna tell me?" I asked, looking away. I know he wouldn't tell me.

"How do I feel to you?" Embry asked as he looked down at me. "I mean temperature wise."

"Abnormally warm. But, it feels kinda nice with you keeping me…" I trailed off. "Are you sick?" I asked looking up at him. Embry met my gaze, our noses almost touching.

"Remember when we'd all go to the bon fire parties when we were younger?" Embry asked as I just stared into his eyes. "How Jake's dad would tell us the scary stories about the tribe?" I nodded. "They're true." He whispered.

"All of them?" I asked. Embry looked at me. It was strange, how he acted like he wanted to kiss me.

"Yes." he answered quietly. "All of them."

"That's why you guys don't come around me anymore?" I whispered as I looked down at his lips. He was pulling me closer to him, like he didn't want to let me go.

"Yes." He told me. He took my arms and draped them over his shoulders. Then he placed one of his hands on the middle of my back. The other on the back of my neck. "Can I ask you something?" Embry asked as I'd seen him look at my lips.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Can I kiss you?"

I didn't expect that kind of question! Embry didn't wait for an answer, he pulled me closer to him as he pressed his lips to mine.

I fought it at first, but not knowing what to do, I stopped. Embry brought his hand slowly to the side of my neck, caressing my cheek.

"Embry." I whispered through our kiss.

"Hmm." He said. "Don't fight me, please." He whispered, our lips still touching.

My body relaxed as I gave in to him. His lips parted, and feeing his need, mine parted as well. He slipped his tongue gently into my mouth as he lay me on the ground.

He never let go of me as we kissed. His hand touching the back of my head so I wouldn't be rubbing against the rocky surface.

Was Embry falling in love with me? My hands fell to his cheeks, I must have been reacting to his advanced. I felt his hand that was on my back move down around my hip, then I felt his hand on my bare skin under my shirt. I gasped as I felt the heat emanating from his warm touch. I pulled him closer, feeling his hand move more cautiously up my shirt. He stopped at my chest.

"Embry." I whispered again.

Embry pulled away from me then, taking his hand out from under my shirt.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." He whispered as he kissed me again.

"What…why, Embry?" I whispered sitting up. He took both of my hands in his. I noticed some blood on the back of his hand. "You're bleeding."

"It'll be fine." Embry whispered. He wiped his hand on his wet pants and had shown it to me again.

Where it was bleeding, his hand was already healing. I watched in disbelief as the cut healed over quickly, then disappeared.

I looked up at him, shocked. "What the hell, Embry?"

"Calm down, Cas." Embry said. "You don't need to freak out about it." He finally said as he touched my cheek. "I'm in love with you."

He took me off guard, "All of a sudden?"

"I haven't looked at you since I stopped hanging out with you." He whispered. "Not until today."

"Tell me what happened to you three, please?" I begged.

"When I left school…I became something I thought was a myth." Embry whispered. "Those stories Billy used to tell us are all true." He whispered. "There's something about imprinting too. How we find that one person that is meant for us exclusively. Like a soul mate, but with more intensity." Embry said. He pulled me closer to him, our lips almost touching. " I just found mine in you." He said as he touched my lips with his.

"Embry…" I said as he pulled away from me. "I'm kinda lost here. What is it that you're talking about?"

"The stories, or the imprinting?"

"The stories."

"I become a wolf." Embry whispered. "Nobody is supposed to know. My mom doesn't even know."

"Why are you telling me then?"

"Because…Cason, haven't you been listening? I imprinted on you!"

I put my forehead on his shoulder, "I always thought I would end up with Jake for some reason." I whispered. "I'm sorry Embry."

"I'll always be here for you, Cas. You don't have to be sorry about anything."

"Yes I do, Embry. I never thought that in a million years you would want to be with me."

Neither did I." Embry said, his cheek resting on the back of my head. "You never looked at me like you would Jake."

"I think I was in love with him." I said, not knowing why I told him that. "It hurt more when he left me than it did when you and Quil left."

"Think you could love me?"

I turned to look into Embry's eyes. "I do love you, Embry. I just don't know what kind of love that is though."

"It's okay, Cas. I can wait for you to figure it out."

"Embry… did you ever wonder why I ran away from Jackie's?"

"I always thought it was because you got into a fight with her."

"No, it wasn't." I whispered. "Did you ever go looking for me?"

"Yes, we all did…every time Jackie called Billy's." Embry told me, he kissed my forehead.

"Jacob was always the one who found me." I said. "He must not have told you what happened. He knew everything." I said not looking at him.

Embry touched my chin wanting me to look at him. "He never told any of us anything about you. Do you want to tell me?"

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like its real important now." I reached up and touched his cheek. Embry leaned down to me, wanting to kiss me again.

"You can tell me anything now. But, I just ask that you keep the secret safe. Don't tell my mom, please."

"I promise, Embry. It's safe with me." I whispered as I pulled him down to kiss him.

"Can I take you somewhere?" Embry asked. "To a place where I know you're safe and no one can find you?"

"Yes." I answered. Embry stood up and held out his hand.

"Come with me then." Embry said smiling.

I took his hand as he helped me up. He pulled me close to him, staring into my eyes. Suddenly he pulled at me to follow him. I had to practically run to keep up with him.

"Embry! My legs aren't as long as yours!" I panted.

Embry stopped, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and started running again. Everything turned into a blur so I closed my eyes. Embry didn't run long and came to a stop. He put me down on my feet, I kept my eyes closed.

Embry sniggered, t hen kissed my lips. "That bad, huh?"

"No. Just a little dizzy, that's all." I said as I opened my eyes and looked into Embry's. A big smile spread across my face.

"you have a beautiful smile." Embry told me. I felt my face turn red as Embry sniggered again. "Come on, it's over here."

"Where are we, Embry? I closed my eyes when you started running with me."

"Not far from my house." He told me, "I'll walk slower next time. It's just over here." He pointed farther into the woods.

"I don't see anything." I told him.

"Well, yeah. You're eyes probably can't yet. Lets move closer." Embry moved at a slower pace, leading me to a new hiding place.

Embry stopped and looked up. I craned my neck looking up too. I would have fallen down if Embry wasn't suddenly standing behind me. He looked down at me as I stared up at the tree house.

"Remember this?" Embry asked.

"Vaguely." I said looking at him while I still looked up.

"I want you to come here when things get to be too much for you."

"Embry, I don't know if I can even climb up there." I whispered as I looked down.

"It isn't that far up." Embry told me. He had his arms wrapped around me. "We can go up there, if you want. There's a sleeping bag up there cause I know you like to disappear for a few days."

I wrapped my arms around him, "Thank you."

Embry pulled me closer, kissing the top of my head, "you don't need to thank me. But, you're welcome." He pulled me away and looked at me. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know Embry." I whispered. "My life is so screwed up right now. Sometimes it's just hard for me to take things in."

"I'm here now. I can help you through all of it." Embry said, He pulled his hand up touching my cheek, wiping away the tears. "I won't leave you again. Jake won't help you like I will now." Embry whispered. "I'm yours, now and forever." I nodded.

"Embry, the last time I ran away, Jake told me that it wasn't safe where I was hiding. Why?" I asked him, "What can be worse than your friends not wanting you?"

"More of the stories." Embry replied. "Remember the story about the 'cold ones'?" I nodded. "They're real. That's why we phase into wolves. To protect the tribe."

"But, I'm not a part of the tribe." I whispered. "I live here because of Jackie."

"yea, and Jackie's a part of the tribe too." Embry said. "We protect all human life, but we do stay closer to La Push because of our families."

"Is it just you, Quil and Jake?"

"No, right now it's going on ten." Embry said.

"Ten? Why so many?"

"I'm not too sure." Embry said, "Don't go anywhere else but here though. It isn't safe if you go any farther out from the rez."

"Not safe?"

"Some blood sucker is out there. Trying like hell to get through us…the pack to get something. I just want to know you're safe."

"This is supposed to be my new safe place." I said. I heard a growl in the distance. We both looked off to where we heard the sound coming from.

"It's Jake." Embry whispered. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothing." Jacob said. "Cas, go home, will ya."

"No." I said scowling at Jacob. He looked at Embry and me. "I'm not going anywhere."

"No way Embry." Jacob said. "Not you too?"

"Yeah." Embry said. I pulled away. "At the beach, earlier." He looked down to smile at me.

"I'm gonna go, Embry." I whispered. For some reason, I knew that Jacob could hear me.

"I'll come over later, okay." Embry said. I nodded.

"Cas." Jacob said quietly. I looked at him, "Be careful out there." I walked over to him.

"What the hell do you care if I'm careful or not? You know everything, Jacob." I growled. "You of all people should know, I'm not safe anywhere!"

Jacob looked away from me, "Yeah, I know."

"You were my best friend of all three of you. Never in my life would I have thought you would have turned your back on me."

Jacob started shaking. "Go Cas. You don't need to see this."

"come on Jake." I said shoving him. "There are more things you don't know about me. I was told…no, ordered not to by Jackie."

"Cas, don't!" Embry yelled. He pulled me back behind him. "Don't piss him off." I walked around Embry as he grabbed me.

"Let him get pissed." I growled. Jacob froze and stared at my eyes. "What…dog!"

"Your eyes…." Jacob whispered. "and you shoved me…"

"What about it?" I said. My lips pulled back over my teeth. "What!" I growled. Jacob walked closer to me.

"Em, let go of her." Jacob asked. Embry let go of my arms and I walked to him.

"What are you?" Jacob whispered as he looked at me.

"Jake, what the hell man." Embry said. He walked behind me, turning me around to face him. "Cason?" He whispered. "Your eyes are changing. What's going on?"

"You're not supposed to know." I half spoke, I half growled.

"When did this happen, Cas?" Jacob whispered from behind me.

I turned toward Jacob. Embry still had his hands on my shoulders. "I'm not supposed to tell you. Any of you." Tears started falling from my eyes.

"You're not a Quileute. We would know if you were." Embry said pulling me to face him.

"Lets go see if Jackie's home." Jacob said. "Maybe she will fill us in."

"She's supposed to be at work." I chocked out. Embry pulled me close to him. "I'm sorry. I gotta go." I said pulling away from him.

"Where're you going?" Embry asked.

"I don't know right now." I whispered. "Back to Jackie's, to the beach, maybe where ever my feet take me."

"Cas. Lets go see if Jackie's home." Jacob said.

Jacob started walking, as Embry put his arm around me to walk toward Jackie's.

"It's gonna be okay, Cas. We're all here for you…I'm here for you." Embry said.

We got to Jackie's house, Jacob waited for me to open the door. I'd seen Jackie's car in the drive and walked in.

"Jackie?" I said in a normal tone.

"In the living room sweetie." Jackie called. The three of us walked in. Jackie noticed my face and got up and walked to us. "What is it sweetie? What happened?" I broke down, shaking my head.

"Something stupid." I chocked out. Embry walked behind me. I turned around and buried my face in his chest.

"What are you two doing here?" Jackie almost growled. "After what, three months of avoiding her! You two decide to hang out with her again?"

"Hold up Jackie." Jacob said. "We want some answers."

"What kind of answers?" Jackie said defensively. "How about you answer some of mine first."

"Maybe we should, Jake." Embry said. He kissed the top of my head. "Then maybe Jackie will tell us what's going on."

"Hold on." Jackie started. "What is going on?"

"Can we sit down Jackie? This might take a while to explain." Jacob said calmly.

"Yeah, come on in." Jackie said. Embry walked me to the couch and sat down. He pulled me onto his lap. "Answer this first. Why all of a sudden do you two start hanging out with Cason again?"

"We left to protect her Jackie." Embry said. "Sam didn't want us to get close to her or we might hurt her physically."

"But do you know that she completely broke down after you left, Jake?"

"No." Jacob whispered. "I don't think that it matters…"

"It doesn't? Jacob, she loves you." Jackie said as she looked at me sitting on Embry's lap. "Embry, explain, please."

"You know the stories, Jackie." Embry said quietly. "You know 'em by heart. They're all true."

"We…Embry and me, we phase." Jacob said. He looked up at Jackie, "into, wolves."

"We're not the only ones." Embry said. "We imprint too. I did with Cas."

"Uh-huh." Jackie said nodding slowly. "Show me."

"Sure." Jacob said as he stood up. "Better go outside. Might make a mess and I don't want you yelling at me."

"Come on Cas. I'll show you too." Embry said

I got off Embry's lap. He never let go of my hand as we all walked outside.

"Don't think you'll like this Jackie." Jacob said. "We gotta strip. And, well, you know… it's kinda uncomfortable being naked in front of girls."

"Yeah, okay." Jackie said. "Not too far though."

Embry kissed the top of my head and followed Jacob into he woods. They ducked behind two separate trees as Jackie and I watched them take their clothes off. Jackie let out a whistle and we both started giggling. We watched as they both shuttered, Jacob phasing faster than Embry. Where Jacob stood, a rusty-brown wolf…or horse emerged. Embry came out, gray with dark gray undertones.

I started walking toward t hem slowly.

"Cason." Jackie whispered. I turned tot look at her.

"It's still them." I said as Jacob walked up to me. I put my hand under his muzzle "This is why you guys left me?"

Jacob nodded as Embry whimpered, nudging my shoulder. I turned to Embry as he brought down his head to eye level with me. His eyes full of concern. I placed my hand under his muzzle, rubbing his light and dark gray fur down to his neck.

"Jackie?" I whispered not looking away from Embry. "Remember when I told you I wanted a horse?"

"Yeah." Jackie whispered.

"I've got one now." I said as I smiled at Embry. Jacob barked a laugh and Jackie started laughing too.

"Cas, sweetie." Jackie said. "Your turn."

I turned to look at her, "You sure?" I said as she nodded. "I haven't been able to lately, unless I get really pissed."

"I have faith in you Cason. You'll be fine. Jackie told me.


	2. 2 Changes

**Hopefully this one is a little more drawn out. Yeah, I reread the first chapter, but I figured I'd leave it cause I didnt want to be redundent in the second chapter. lol**

**Hope you all enjoy this one!**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

**CHANGES**

I walked to the tree that Embry stripped behind and removed my clothes. I felt the urge that used to come so freely to me as I let it pull me. I crouched down, closing my eyes.

Seconds later, my eyes opened and I walked out slowly toward Jackie, Embry and Jacob. I wasn't as tall as they were, but I didn't care.

"I know you could do it sweetie." Jackie said softly.

I walked closer, hearing mumbles in my head. I shook myself trying to clear my mind when I heard Jacob and Embry talking.

_A mini version of us? What the frick!_ Embry said in my head.

_Embry…this is weird._ Jacob said. _Think she can hear us?_

_Yeah. I can. Both of you_. I thought. _Why are you guys so huge? We came of this to do the same thing…didn't we?_

_To kill bloodsuckers?_ Embry thought.

_We, I mean Jackie and me came of this to protect in general_. I thought. _Why don't you guys phase back. Jackie can explain_ _better than I can._

Jacob and Embry ran to the trees where they phased minutes earlier as I ran to Embry.

_Embry, before you phase can I show you something?_ I thought.

_Cas, you can tell me anything._ Embry thought in my head.

I ran up to the tree he was behind, ignoring Jacob's naked body as he phased and started in on my thoughts from the time before I came to La Push.

--

I was five years old, all alone in a wet ,dark, smelly room. I heard voices out in the hallway and I screamed for them to let me out. I heard my mother shushing the others away from the door in a hurried tone. SHE was afraid of me. I cried for her to let me out, but she never did. No one did. The only time that anyone would come near my door was when it was time to eat or if she were gone. The food was slopped into a dog bowl and shoved quickly into my room with no silverware. I was kept like an animal who was never let out of her cage.

I knew I had a brother and sister who were older than me. They came in my room when they thought our mother was asleep sometimes to reassure me that everything was okay. I loved them, but I hated them too because they never seemed to help me escape my prison. They had freedom I never knew. Leaving to go places where I had been forbidden. I wished that my Aunt Jackie would come. I loved her with all of my heart. She spoiled me when she and her sons Jeff and David would come visit my mother. They were oblivious to the fact that I was treated like an animal when they weren't there.

Then the nights came too often when my mother would go out and get drunk. She would come home in a drunken stupor and come into my room and beat on me for reasons I wouldn't know until later.

I stayed locked in that room for four years until Jackie decided to show up unexpectedly in January. My mother must have been gone as I heard Jackie calling my name. I screamed for her, hoping she would somehow unlock the door and let me out.

When the door finally opened, I jumped into Jackie's unsuspecting arms sobbing. She carried me out of the house and took me home with her… her home in La Push.

When we arrived at her house. Jeff and David were shocked to see me in such horrid shape as Jackie carried me inside. They found out that I had absolutely no skills; I couldn't write my own name, I couldn't even eat with utensils. I could only talk and walk.

They boys would go off to school during the day and when they didn't have to work they would help me act more human than animal. Jackie worked at the hospital in Forks but when she had the day off she would be helping me with everything. She became my mother the minute she rescued me from that hell.

A few months passed when Jackie decided to let someone else into my world. She introduced me to her best friend, Sarah Black, a Quileute descendent, who had three children of her own. Jackie had Sarah swear to keep me a secret until she thought I would be safe enough to enter the 'real world'. I always had someone there with me to talk to and play games. My speech improved, thought I was still a very quiet child.

One day while Jackie was at work and Jeff and David were at school, Sarah came to baby sit me. During the day we would play board games and do some easy house work for Jackie. We were doing the dishes at one point and I accidentally dropped a glass, breaking it. I had gotten so bad at myself, I began to tremble. That's when it happened, the first time I had changed since I had been rescued. I coward as I saw Sarah staring at me in disbelief. She called Jackie and she came home to talk me down enough to change back into my human form.

Sarah had promised that she would never say anything about 'our' secret to anyone. Not even her husband, Billy.

Finally the day came when Jackie thought it would be a good idea to go visit Sarah. I sat at the table quietly as I listened to Sarah and Jackie babble away about nothing at all, when a young boy came running in. He was jumping around trying to get Sarah's attention while she tried talking to Jackie. He was about my age, shoulder length black hair and a real Indian too. I was scared by the way he acted. I'd never seen a reaction like that from anyone before.

Sarah calmed him down and introduced us. He turned and smiled at me, then Sarah suggested that Jacob take me and show me some of the land. I looked up at her in shock and Jackie nudged me letting me go. This was the first time I had been without anyone I had known well enough to go out and play.

I was leery at first though Jacob took hold of my hand and led me outside. He took me to the 'fun spots' as he called it, where all the kids would hang out and have fun. Then, Jacob took me over to the beach. I stood there for what seemed like forever as I saw nothing but ocean. I was awestruck by the view and Jacob laughed.

"Your first time seeing the ocean?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah." I said quietly. "This is cool."

"Come with me!" Jacob said all excited. "I'm gonna take you up there!" He pointed to an enormous cliff.

"Okay." I said as he grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me along to the cliff.

We didn't really talk as we walked together up to the cliff. There, he found two of his best friends on the reservation. Embry Call and Quil Ateara.

"Took ya long enough Jake!" The tall one said. It was Embry, I found out later.

Jeez Jake! Ya go to ask your mom if you can go cliff diving and you come back with a girl?" Quil asked sarcastically.

"Jackie was there. This is her niece, Cason." Jacob told them "This is Embry and Quil." He told me.

"Hi Cason." Quil said smiling.

"Nice to meet ya Cas." Embry said. "Can we call you Cas?"

"Yeah, guess." I said as I looked on the ground.

"Lets go then!" Quil yelled.

I watched them jump one by one off the cliff as I leaned over the edge as I saw them splash into the water. I crawled back to the wall of the cliff and started crying. I didn't know what was going on or why they decided it would be fun to jump off the cliff in the first place. They ran back to the cliff, where I was, as I sat there curled up into myself, rocking and crying. Jacob ran up to me asking me what was wrong. I didn't answer so Jacob took Quil with him as they ran away for something. Embry stayed with me keeping an eye on me until they came back. They weren't gone long as they brought Sarah and Jackie back with them. Jackie tried soothing me as she grabbed her cell phone and dialed. She talked to David and hung up. When he arrived he picked me up into his arms and carried me to his car, driving me home.

Every day after that, Jacob, Embry and Quil would come and visit with me to see how I had been. They were never told my secret.

When school started that year, Jackie made sure that I was placed in the same class that Jacob was. I was so scared to go to school with a bunch of Indians! As I found out on my first day, Embry and Quil were in the same class that Jacob and I were. The teachers must have been informed by Jackie and Sarah that I be seated next to the three boys.

Every year after that in Elementary school all four of us were always in the same class.

During Junior High, I would become so overwhelmed by my life that I would run away. Hiding for days at a time, not wanting to leave my safe place. Jacob always found me in the same place. He told me that things were okay and that I shouldn't be afraid of anything. La Push was the safest place around and that I should go home because Jackie was always worried that something happened to me.

Eventually I would finally give in and go back home, returning to school.

--

I started walking away.

_Wait!_ Embry thought to me, _It's okay Cas. You don't have to leave._

_Please listen to Jackie explain this to you and Jake._ I thought to him. _I just want to clear my head._ I started running. _Embry, please phase back._

I felt Embry shutter and I knew he left. I was alone in my mind again as I wandered around the woods alone. I found a place that I thought would be safe and crawled into a small cave. I laid down and closed my eyes.

What seemed like only minutes later, I heard foot steps walking in my direction. I opened my eyes and saw Embry and Jacob looking for me together. I whimpered as they turned in my direction.

"Cas." Embry whispered as he walked slowly toward me. "Would you phase back? It's okay, Jackie told us what she could."

"Come on Cas." Jacob said as he sat down a short distance from me.

I shook my head as I looked up into Embry's beautiful brown eyes.

"Why not?" Embry asked. I nudged my muzzle at his pants. "Clothes?" I nodded. "Crap we forgot her clothes, Jake."

"I'll run back to Jackie's and get her clothes." Jacob said as he stood up. "Be back in a few."

"Would you phase back if I took my shirt off to give to you?" Embry asked after Jacob left. "I'll do anything for you Cas. Just please phase back." I nodded.

Embry took off his shirt, I phased in front of him and he covered me without even trying to look at me.

"Thank you." I whispered. I shivered a bit.

"You cold?"

"Little"

Come here, I'll warm you up." Embry said as he pulled me on his lap. "This is kinda nice." He whispered in my ear and kissed me.

"You're so warm." I whispered as I felt his hand rubbing my waist.

"Too warm?" He asked as he pulled me closer to him.

"No." I said as I wrapped my arms around him. Embry moved his hand up to adjust me on his lap. He touched my breast. "Embry?" I gasped.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" He asked as he looked down to where his hand was resting. "Oh! Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It just took me by surprise, that's all." I said as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Why did you run away like that?" Embry asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know. I guess because I was so overwhelmed with what was going on." I said as I looked up at him. "Why couldn't you guys just tell me what happened to you, instead of abandoning me?"

"We were told not to by Sam." Embry told me as he looked off into the trees. "Everyone from the tribe thinks that what we are is nothing but made up stories to scare little kids." He finally looked down at me asking, "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"It never came up." Now it was my turn not to look at him. "I don't even know why I become a wolf. Jackie never explained any of it to me."

"She told us she's not exactly sure why you become one either. She just told us that the females in your family can phase."

"If it's only the females, then why did my…mother," I gritted my teeth when I said her name. "only lock me up. My older sister had more freedom than I did."

"I don't know, Cas. That's just what Jackie thinks though." Embry said as he leaned his cheek on the top of my head. "Maybe it's because she never phased like you did in the memory you showed me. How did Jackie get custody of you anyway?"

"I don't really know that either." I told him. "I never knew that she got custody of me until I was already in school. She saved me from a living hell."

"From your memories, it looks like you're in paradise now." Embry whispered.

I lifted my head to look at Embry, "What's this imprinting thing anyway?"

"It's kinda hard to explain." Embry started. "Like I told you earlier, it happens when you find your soul mate, but more intense.

"When I saw you sitting on the beach, I couldn't look away from you. It's like my soul left this world. It doesn't hold me here anymore. You are what holds me here. Its like the force of nature is no longer a part of me. You are now that force. The one purpose for me to be here. It's weird though, not that I imprinted on you, but that so many of us have imprinted."

"Who's all imprinted?" I asked out of curiosity.

Embry sniggered, "Sam was the first. To Emily, Leah Clearwaters cousin. Then Jared did with Kim. I guess she's had the biggest crush on him for a few years now. Then it was Quil….who imprinted on Emily's niece, Claire. And to finish things off for now, I did with you."

"Quil imprinted on Emily's niece?" I asked thinking Embry was joking. "But, Embry. Isn't Claire like only two?"

"I think three. But it's not like that right now, but it will be someday." Embry said. "It's like he will protect her from everything. Then when she gets older, he'll be her best friend, somebody to confide in. Then she will finally realize that she loves him and the rest, well… they'll end up married some day."

"Weird." I whispered. "So that means we will get married too?"

"Probably. Not right away though. I don't want to rush you into anything."

"What would happen if I didn't want to marry you?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I guess I would no longer have a purpose. I'm not really sure. Why, don't you want to be with me?"

"I am now aren't I?" I said smiling. "I'm wearing your shirt and sitting on your lap. I think that's something."

Embry smiled. "Yeah, it is. Remember when we were in elementary school? How we would hold hands?"

I giggled, "Yeah I do. I remember you and Jake were always wanting to hold my hand. Then you two decided to share me…you got to hold my hand for a week and then it was Jake's turn."

"Should have made a move on you in Junior High." Embry whispered into my hair.

"Your move?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah, I did care about you then ya know."

"I kinda thought maybe you liked me more than a friend."

"Yeah, but Jake was always with you then."

"Didn't you ever think about finding my schedule and taking classes at the same time as me?"

"I did find your freshman schedule." Embry said looking away from me now. "I tried like hell to change them. Then last year I tried to get as many with you as possible. But that didn't work out too good either, did it?"

"Up until you missed school." I whispered as I looked up at him. "That's when it happened isn't it?"

"Yeah." Embry said as he nodded. "I was so freaked out by it all and I couldn't afford to lose you. I had only one choice and that was to accept who I became."

"And you never looked at me for the rest of the school year?"

"Tried not too. I knew you were upset, but I had to stay as far away from you as I possibly could. You did like to piss us off at times." he smiled.

"I did not Embry!" I said as I playfully slapped his chest.

"Ouch! Did too." Embry smiled.

"Shut up, will ya." I told him.

"What ever." Embry told me. "Jake's on his way back." I started to get off Embry's lap. "No, don't leave me yet. It's fine, Jake is okay with it. He has to be, it isn't his choice."

"Could he fight you if he wanted me?"

"Yeah, he could but it really wouldn't matter if you cared for me enough."

"I do care about you Embry. But right now, it's a little weird. Just not knowing why all of a sudden it was me you imprinted on."

"It's just one of those things.""Hey guys." Jacob said as he ran up to us. "Here Cas. Jackie found them for me. Oh, I ran into dad too and told him about you. He wants to set up a counsel meeting tonight with you and Jackie, Cas."

"Counsel meeting….with me and Jackie?" I questioned.

"Yeah, bout six tonight." Jacob told me.

"Don't eat." Embry said. "Well on second thought you might, cause with ten of us eating plus the elders, we tend to go through like a weeks worth of food in one night."

Jacob laughed. "And then the finally is all of us devouring a cow, each!"

Embry laughed at my expression. "Not all of us, just Jake." He smiled down at me.

"Then I better get goin or we'll be late." I said as I pulled away from Embry. "Uhm. Are you guys gonna leave or at least turn around so I can put my pants on?"

"Sorry." Embry said as he got up. "We'll just walk over there. Meet us when you get dressed."

Jacob and Embry walked away from me and stopped. I could still see them as I put my pants on. They never turned to look to see if I had gotten dressed yet.

I walked over to them and they walked with me toward Jackie's house.

"Hey Cas." Embry said as we were almost to the house.

"Yeah."

"Don't say anything to my mom about what we are, 'kay?"

"Okay, I guess I can do that." I told him. "But your mom doesn't like me anyway."

"Well she doesn't really care for any girls I hang out with right now. She thinks I sneak out at night to find girls. Or some other teenage thing?" I laughed.

"Guess you don't have to live up to that one anymore do ya?" I said sarcastically.

Jacob and Embry laughed too.

"Yeah, Emb. You'll have to come up with some other reason for sneakin out." Jacob teased him.

"I don't tell her anything." Embry told him. "I sit and take my punishment like a good kids supposed too."

"Then you ignore her when Sam wants you to patrol." Jacob said rolling his eyes. "Sam should just let you tell her the real reason why you sneak out."

We reached Jackie's and Jacob left to go home to tell his dad. I walked inside with Embry as he held my hand.

"Jackie?" I said as we reached the living room.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Jacob said there's gonna be a council meeting tonight. We are invited." I told her as I led Embry to sit on the couch.

"A council meeting?" Jackie asked. "Sounds like fun. Where's it at Embry?"

"It's up at the cliffs." Embry told her. "We usually eat and then Billy tells us the same stories we always heard before we phased."

"You mean the ones about the spirit warrior?"

"Yeah." Embry nodded. "The others too, about how we became wolves."

"I know all of them, but yeah. I'm up for it." Jackie told him. "Cas, why don't you go take your shower and get ready."

"I gotta go anyway." Embry said as he stood up. I'll meet ya there? Or can I come pick her up Jackie?"

"You can come pick her up." Jackie said. I think that would be kinda cute." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be back in a few, Jackie." I said as I walked out with Embry. "I remember you sayin something about not knowin who your dad is." I said as we stood in our small drive. "Did you ever find out who he is?"

"Not yet." Embry said. "I found my birth certificate but it doesn't have my dads name on it. It's just blank."

"Do you have any idea who it might be?"

"Not a clue." Embry said as he held both of my hands. "But I'm leaning toward Sam's dad. Everybody would think we were brothers, well before everything happened."

"Do you think Sam would take a DNA test or something?" I asked.

"Never really thought about it. It's not like it really matters who my father is, does it?"

"Well I wouldn't mind knowing who my father is." I said as I looked up at him. "I never knew mine either."

"We can talk about this later, 'kay?" Embry said as he touched my cheek with the back of his hand. "Go take your shower. I'll meet you here in an hour." He kissed my cheek and walked off toward home.

I watched Embry until I couldn't see him anymore. I then walked back inside to talk to Jackie.

"Go take your shower sweetie." Jackie said in her loving tone.

"I will in a minute." I said. "Are you okay with telling them about what we are?"

"Yes. They are almost the same thing." Jackie told me. "Only it's more difficult for us to explain why we became this to them. I don't really have many stories to go by. I'm in the dark about this just like you are."

"What nationality are we?" I asked.

"Little bit of everything." Jackie said. "I don't think we have any Quileute blood in us, either. Now, go take your shower. I thought I heard Embry say an hour?"

"Oh my god, Jackie. What a time to use your perfect hearing!" I said rolling my eyes. "Please don't embarrass me tonight."

"Oh, alright. I'll stop." Jackie said smiling. "Now go, before you're late for your date with Embry." She said smiling.

The hour drug by slowly, as I waited as patiently as I could. The time I spent away from him made me feel a burning need to have him close to me again. It was really weird. I know now about the imprinting, but it was still weird to think that I really missed Embry. I did love him, but right now I was so confused over everything that I didn't really know how I loved him. Was because he was always my friend or just because he imprinted on me? I hoped that Embry would want to take it slow enough for me to fall in love with him.

I sat on the couch, looking out the window as I waited nervously for Embry to come over. Jackie noticed my fidgeting and sat down beside me.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I don't know what to think anymore, Jackie." I said as I turned to look at her. "Embry imprinting. I never thought it would have been him."

"I know you didn't sweetie." Jackie consoled me. "Embry has a lot of feelings for you though. I think it's nice that he did, not that I understand the whole imprinting thing myself. He's a good kid and you two do look good together."

"You know I thought it would always be Jake, though." I said. "We don't imprint ourselves do we?"

"No, we don't. I think we pick out the strongest male we can and then we try to build a relationship with them. Embry will be yours, like you are his."

"But I still have feelings toward Jake." I whispered. "Will it pass in time, do you think, or will I just fall head over heals in love with Embry and spend my life with him?"

"I'm pretty sure you'll end up with Embry." Jackie said. "That boy is going to give you everything you want. Something Jake won't ever be able to do for you anymore. Embry will be there when you need him the most. You won't be able to help yourself when he asks you what's wrong. You'll just spill your guts to him."

"I guess that's what I did with Jake then? Spill my guts to him when I needed too."

"Not anymore." Jackie said smiling. She looked out the window and pointed. "Your future awaits."


	3. 3 Strange happenings

**CHAPTER 3**

**STRANGE HAPPENINGS**

Hmmm, my future awaits. I thought to myself. It was strange seeing Embry lately with a shirt on. I thought that he would just go home, clean up and come back and get me.

I ran to the door to greet him before he even walked up to it. We smiled at each other as he walked closer to me.

"Hi." Embry said as he reached me. He kissed my forehead.

"Hi." I finally said as I looked into his warm, brown eyes. "Wanna come in for a few?"

"Well, we have to get goin." Embry said. "We're gonna walk there."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Okay. If you're ready, so am I." I told him. "Jackie, we're leavin now. I'll meet ya up there, kay?"

"Alright Cas. I'll see ya in a few." Jackie told me.

Embry and I started walking down the road that led to the beach. He grabbed hold of my hand as we started walking. It felt odd to be holding his hand again after so many years. It felt nice though, knowing I now had somebody to love me like I have never been loved before.

I smiled as I remembered elementary school again. It caught Embry's attention as he looked down at me.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked with a grin spread across his face.

"Just remembering, that's all." I said looking up at him as I lifted our locked hands up to show him.

"Ahh, yeah. That one." Embry sniggered. "I didn't want to let go of you after a week. I didn't want you to hold Jake's hand either. I wanted you for myself."

"You were _jealous_ back then?" I asked shocked.

"If you would have watched me a little closer, you would have known." Embry said scowling down at me playfully.

I scowled back at him, trying to fight a smile. It didn't work, "Awww, you were jealous!" I said as Embry stopped. "What?"

"You care a lot about Jake don't you?" Embry whispered as he looked into my eyes.

"Yeah. But I care about you and Quil too." I said.

"But I mean you … Cas, you love him don't you?"

"Yeah, just like I love you and Quil."

"You know what I mean, Cas. You're in love with him."

"I was up until I'd seen him earlier today."

"Honestly Cas, we didn't mean to hurt you when we left you." Embry told me. "We just wanted to protect you, that's all."

"Yeah, but I felt like dying when you did leave."

"I'll make it up to you somehow. I promise."

"Embry, I don't want to be hurt again."

"I'm not gonna leave you. Ever."

"I hope not. I want to be a part of your life." I said quietly. "I want it to be like it used to … all four of us hanging out again."

"All four of us?" Embry asked. "All the time?"

"Oh, sorry." I said. "I want to be with you, I really do, but it's strange to me right now. I have feelings for you, I just don't know what they are yet. I know that we are great friends, but this imprinting on me just feels …"

"Not right yet?" Embry said as we started walking again. "Yeah, feels weird to me too. We'll take it slow, but … it does feel nice to be able to hold your hand again."

I laughed. "It does." I admitted. "You know the really weird part about it all?" I asked as Embry looked down at me, "When you left earlier, I felt that a part of me was gone."

"Wow. And I thought it was just me that felt that way when I left you."

"It felt like it did when you guys left me." I said not looking at him. "Like I was depressed again. I _missed _you, Embry."

"I missed you too, Cas." he laughed. "Come on, if we don't hurry the others will eat everything and I'm starving!"

"You guys eat a lot don't you?"

"Yeah, we have too because of all the running we do." Embry explained. "It takes a lot out of us, just like any other stressful activity."

"You three gonna try out for football this year?""No, we can't do that anymore. We'd probably kill the other team." he laughed. "Besides, we have to patrol and Sam told us we can't. So that kind of killed our fun."

"Oh well." I told him. "You'll have fun anyway. I always did when I would phase."

"You would run the territory?"

"Sometimes." I said. "Well actually me and Jackie would run around playing hide and go seek." I said laughing. "We would always hear each others thoughts and see where the other was, so it was fun trying to escape Jackie."

"But you never looked for any danger?"

"Never thought there would be anything dangerous out there. We never felt anything."

"You wanna phase and patrol with me sometime?"

"That sounds like fun." I answered with a smile. "But I won't be a part of the pack, will I?"

"I don't know. Sam might pull you in. That is if you want too."

"But if I can hear everybody's thoughts, wouldn't that mean I am a part of the pack?"

"Didn't you hear Sam when you would phase? He was the first, that's why he's the Alpha."

"No. I guess I never really thought about anybody else being able to phase like me and Jackie."

"Well, you'll find out soon enough who your family is." Embry said as he pointed to the cliff. "That's everybody. Sam with Emily. She's not a wolf though. Jared and Kim, Paul, Quil, Jake, Seth, Leah, Brady and Colin."

"Leah is the only female?"

"Yeah, we thought it was weird too." Embry said. "In all of our stories it was only the men of the tribe that could phase. Not women too."

"Is it that bad?"

"Sometimes it is. Especially when Leah gets really pissed about something that Sam orders her to do."

"Huh?"

"They used to date." Embry explained. "She's still hurting over Sam imprinting on Emily, her cousin."

"Well, yeah, I guess that would suck. Having to take orders from your ex-boyfriend. I hope I can help her through this now that she's not alone."

"Cas?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you could end up loving me?" Embry asked as he stopped some distance away from the others. "I mean like you did with Jake. I promise you that I will be anything you want me to be."

"Can we just take it slow now?" I asked. "I'm sure that all I will want in the end is you." I said as I touched his cheek.

As we arrived, I heard wolf whistles from the others. Everyone greeted us, with friendly hello's. Emily and Leah both hugged me and welcomed me to the pack. I stayed close to Embry, though I didn't need to. I was safe on my own, but I liked the feeling that I had when I was close to him. The feeling of finally belonging to something greater. He was becoming my best friend, like Jacob used to be before he phased.

"When is Jackie gonna show?" Jacob said. "I'm about ready to die from starvation!"

"Hold on Jake." Billy said. "You know that woman is late for just about everything."

He said winking at me.

"Don't I know that." I said smiling. "She's gonna be late for her own funeral."

"Oh shut up, Cason." Jackie said as she walked up to us. "I'm on time, like I always am."

"Can we eat now?" Jake asked impatiently with a paper plate in his hand.

"Go ahead." Sam said. "But save some for the rest of us."

"Hey, Jake?" I said as I walked up to him.

"What shorty." Jacob said

"Thought you were gonna eat a cow whole?" I said smiling.

"That's the finale." Paul said. I looked over to him as he smiled.

"Oh. Well I don't wanna miss that then." I remarked as Embry handed me a plate.

"It's gonna be great." Jacob teased. "I've always wanted to try to eat a whole cow."

"What ever Jake." Leah barked. "Hurry up will ya. There are others here that would like to eat too ya know."

"Sorry." Jacob said.

"Come on Jake. What the hell is takin you so long?" Sam asked.

"Cas won't shut up." Jacob teased.

"Don't be blaming my niece Jake. And stop bein a hog. There's only so much food here." Jackie growled with a smile.

"Jake, if you don't hurry up I'm gonna show you exactly what 'shorty' can do." I said as he turned to me with a shocked look on his face.

"No you're not." Jacob answered and started hording food again.

"Jackie, you wanna take Jake's plate?" I said smiling in Jackie's direction. Embry wrapped his arms around me trying to hold me back. I looked up at him with a smile and whispered, "Just tryin to hurry him up. That's all."

"So that's all I need to do then. Hold you up to get you to attack me?" Embry whispered smiling. I nodded and he placed his forehead on the side of mine. "Might have to try that soon then."

"You're terrible." I said.

"Now who's holdin up the line?" Jared said. "Other hungry people back here ya know." I turned to look at Jared. "Try me."

"Don't push your luck." I told him.

Everyone got their food and sat down in front of the fire eating. They all talked quietly amongst themselves as Embry and I did.

"They always this big of a pain?" I asked Embry.

"No not all the time. Just when somebody imprints and brings their … mate along."

"Oh, so now I'm your mate?" I smiled.

"You are more than that to me, Cason." Embry replied. "You're not just somebody to make babies with some day. We will become best friends before anything else."

"But you, all three of you have always been my best friends." I corrected him.

"I don't want Jake and Quil to be your best friends. I want the two of us to become the best of friends before we move any farther into this relationship."

"Ground rules?"

"Don't hang out with them." Embry said smiling. I playfully slapped him. "I would tell you something, but it would be too soon. But, it's not like you don't already know. I told you at the beach."

"What did you tell me?" I asked as I took another bite of food.

He touched my face with his hand and turned me to face him, "I love you." He whispered.

I swallowed hard. "Embry, you know I do too."

"I'm not rushing, Cas." he whispered. "I'll give you all the time in the world. I won't push you."

"I believe you Embry. But I feel like I can't keep myself away from you for too long." I said as I moved away from him inches. "See this doesn't feel right. I have to be close to you. And for the first time in a long time, it feels really good to be near you." I told him. "When I've stood by Jake and Quil, I never felt that like I do with you."

Embry smiled. "At least I know that you don't have the same connection with those two."

Why are we here for anyway. We've already heard the stories time and time again."

"This is the first time you know what we are and that the stories are actually true." Embry whispered. "Billy and Quil Sr. are gonna tell us the stories again and maybe see how you and Jackie became a part of this too."

"But I thought Jackie told you and Jake most of it?"

"I told them what I knew, yes." Jackie said. "But they might have other questions that I might be able to answer. Then, maybe they can help us figure this whole female wolf thing out."

"But grandma never told you much of anything I thought." I said.

"Grandma knew more than what she led on. I brought some papers with me about our ancestors with me tonight." Jackie said. "Maybe with the elders help we can put the pieces together and find out exactly where we come from and how we came to be and why."

"Shhhh." Quil said to us. "Billy's gonna start in a sec."

"Then shut up Quil." I told him as I playfully scowled at him. "Don't push a teenage wolf … boy." I then smiled.

Billy cleared his throat as everyone around the fire became quiet as they intently turned to listen to him.

He told us the story about the spirit warriors. The first recollection of the Quileute's as a magical tribe. Jackie and I listened intently as we looked at each other from time to time. Embry who had his arm around me, would rub my arm from time to time when he thought I was a bit frightened by the story. The way Billy told the story, he had that majestic tone when he spoke. When he told us the same stories when we were younger, he would tell it in a much scarier tone. More likely to scare the tar out of us than anything. The four of us would always come up with a moral to the story, but we were way off each and every time.

Then it was Quil's grandfathers turn to speak. Quil Sr. had an old soft, but harsh tone when he spoke of the first time 'blood drinkers' walked on the reservation. First at the Mahka reservation. He also spoke of the Mahka's thinking it had been the Quileute tribe that attacked young women in their village. So the members of that pack went in search of the victims. How they found two young women … one dead and one dying while the first blood drinker they had ever seen snapped her neck. He attacked the wolves, killing one. But before he was dismembered by the other two brothers the blood sucker attacked the middle wolf, killing him.

Embry pulled me on his lap, holding me tight as a shiver went down my spine.

Mr. Ateara ended the story shortly after. Everyone sat in silence for a while remembering the lost warriors of their ancestry.

Then everyone started talking again. Billy, Quil Sr. and Jackie were intent on Jackie's and my heritage as they talked quietly. Sam was in the mix with the other three.

Embry held on to me tightly as I leaned my head against his shoulder. I was feeling tired, but I didn't want to go home. I felt safe in his arms and never wanted to leave.

Sam cleared his throat this time as everyone went silent.

"As you all know, we have a female parasite trying to get through us for something." Sam told everyone. "I would like to ask Jackie and Cason if they would like to join us in the hunt for it."

"Sam, you know I'll help you." Jackie started. "But as far as me joining the pack, I'm out. I am not an actual Quileute and I will not …"

"Come on Jackie, you know you're a part of the tribe." Jake said. "You might not be a native but still! We want you to join us in our hunt."

"No. I will not 'join' you as a pack member. You all know I can hear you, but I just can't." Jackie told them. "Cason can join if she wants." she said as she looked over to me. "Cas, join them." she told me lovingly. "Be a part of a family. One that you never had before. I'll be there to help in anyway possible, but I'm a loner."

"Jackie." I whispered. "Why? You'll let me join them but you won't?"

"I have my reasons Cason." Jackie told me. "I want you to be happy."

"But I am Jackie! Happier than I've been in months. You're my … mom, for crying out loud. I want you to be a part of it too if I join them."

"Sam, Cason's in." Jackie told him. "I'll try to do more research into my family history and fill you in when I get something of real consequence."

"Thank you Jackie." Sam said. "And if you ever want to join us, you are more than welcome to come and go as you please. I wont keep you from your other duties. Just please let us know if you patrol, that you inform us if you see her."

"You know I will Sam." Jackie told him. "Unless she attacks. I haven't seen or smelt anything lately."

"She's gotta be the one in Seattle." Quil said as everybody looked over to him.

"All the murders there?" Seth asked

"Yeah" Quil said as he looked at everybody.

"She would have no reason why to be out there creating new parasites."

"Okay, I'm lost here." I said. "Creating new leeches? For what purpose?"

"Not sure." Embry whispered in my ear. "There are other blood suckers in Forks. That might explain why the female is creating new ones?"

"I'll see what I find out from Bella at her graduation party next weekend." Jacob replied.

"Good idea, Jake." Sam said. "Embry, Quil, I want you two to go to the party with Jake."

Both Embry and Quil nodded.

"Where's the party?" I asked.

"At the Cullens house. They are the blood suckers that don't feed on humans." Embry told me.

"What do they feed on then?"

"Animal blood." Quil whispered. "Kind of like vegetarians only the vampire kind of way." They all laughed.

"Well, I guess that's better than killing millions of innocent people in the world." I said.

"We have a treaty with them that my grandfather agreed to." Billy said.

"I'm gonna take Cason home." Embry said. "You're looking tired. And I don't want you tired."

My mind was racing with the fact that Sam wanted Embry to go with Jacob and Quil.

"Okay." had been the only word to come from my lips. I stood up as Embry pulled himself up like I weight next to nothing on his lap.

We started walking down the long road quietly. Embry had grabbed hold of my hand as we walked. He was watching me stare off into space for a few minutes.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't want you to go to the Cullen's house."

"I don't want to much myself." Embry said. "But it is an order from Sam. And I can't tell him no." he told me. "The alpha thing."

"Ahh." I said nodding. "Maybe I should go too." I suggested.

"No! I'm not gonna have you risk your life for some stupid thing Jake wants to do." Embry told me.

"I can't see what they're like?" I asked. "If they don't feed on human blood, what's the problem?"

"They might slip. That's what the problem is." Embry growled. "I don't want any harm to come to you Cason. I care too much about you to see you hurt if things get out of control."

"I can take care of myself Embry!" I shouted.

"You've never faced vampires before. How do you know you won't get hurt?" Embry argued.

"I'm as tough as you are! I can take a beating, just like you." I argued back as I pulled my hand away from his.

"Do you really want to argue about this?"

"No. I want to show you how tough this girl really is." I told him as I got in his face as best as I could.

"Cason, don't."

"Why not, Embry? Think you'll hurt me?" I growled. "You won't be able to hurt me and if you do, I'll bounce right back up again and attack again."

"Somebody say fight?" I heard Paul say.

I turned, but Embry was the first to speak. "Back off Paul. I don't want to see Cason hurt." he walked in front of me to protect me.

I shoved Embry away and looked at Paul. "Wanna go? I'm up for a little fun. Only I wanna see how tough you are without phasing!"

"No phasing?" Paul asked. I nodded. "Hmmm, might be a bit of a problem there."

"Don't Cas." Quil said walking over to us. "Paul's easy to piss off. And it makes it easier for him to phase when he's pissed."

"Lets go then, Paul." I said with a sly smile.

I tried walking up to him, but Embry grabbed hold of my arms, pulling me back. "Don't" he whispered in my ear.

I turned to face him, "I won't be the one hurt, Embry. I need to show you how I can defend myself, since you think that I'm all helpless."

I shrugged myself from Embry's grip and started walking over to Paul. He had a grin on his face like I would be all too easy to take down. Paul shoved me and I heard Embry growl. It wasn't that harsh, so I walked back to Paul, he was taller than me like the rest of the pack. He was being cocky and I knew that's all I needed to take him down. The next time he went for another shove. I danced around him, grabbed his leg around his knee and took him off balance. I backed off to give him time to get up. I had a huge grin on my face and Paul's was gone.

"Lucky move, kid." Paul said

"Nah, just expected you to shove me again." I smiled. "Come on I haven't got all night ya know."

"We'll see who's got the scar in the morning." Paul replied.

"Yeah, guess we will." I said as I pondered for a moment. "Wait, you said scar? I wasn't planning on stopping at just one." my grin go wider.

"What's with you women lately?" Sam said as he tried to stop us.

"Move Sam." I said. "I don't want you in the middle of proving a point to Paul and Embry. Or the rest of the pack for that matter."

"Don't let it get out of hand." Sam ordered.

I laughed. "Yeah."

Paul lunged for me again as I side stepped him and grabbed his arm. In one swift movement I yanked it out of its socket.

"Not so tough are ya?" I said cocky.

"Okay, that's enough." Embry said as he walked over to me. "I need to get you home, Cason."

I looked up at him as he had a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, guess I am a little tired now." I said as I shoved at Paul once more.

"I'm gonna finish this with you some other time Cason." Paul said.

I turned around to look back at him. "If you say so. Night everybody.

Embry pulled me along away from Paul. As we turned the corner and were out of his sight Embry talked to me in an angry tone.

"Why the hell did you egg him on like that?"

"It was to show you how I'm not defenseless." I argued. "Just because I'm a female doesn't mean that I can defend myself in certain situations. I've had to fight my way through life, remember? I had a great teacher. Jackie taught me so much and I'm not going to disappoint her when it comes to a physical battle. Whether it be you or one of the pack I'm fighting with or a stupid parasite that should never even exist."

"You're still not going. And don't argue with me anymore." Embry told me as I stopped.

"Don't argue with you?" I asked a bit perturbed. "Am I not supposed …" I wasn't able to finish as Embry picked me up pulling me toward his lips.


	4. 4 Before the fight

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER. THANKS FOR ALL THE FEED BACK I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! IT WILL GET BETTER...AT LEAST I HOPE _YOU _ALL THINK ITS GETTING GOOD.**

**K**

**CHAPTER 4**

**BEFORE THE FIGHT**

The days flew by faster than I expected. I would spend the days with Embry, but at night he would leave me to go patrol with the rest of the pack.

Against my begging, Embry went with Quil and Jacob to Bella's graduation party. He promised he would come by the house when he got back so I could see that he was alright.

The minute I heard knocking on the back door, I ran to answer it.

"See, I told you I'd be alright." Embry told me as I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm gonna go home and get some sleep now." He said as he kissed the side of my head. "I've got to patrol at three."

"Why so early?" I asked. I pulled away slightly as I touched his cheeks. "What's going on?"

"Please don't ask me that." Embry told me.

"Tell me, please Embry." I pouted.

"We're meeting with the Cullen's in a clearing around four in the morning" Embry said as he pulled my hands from his face. He held them in his as he told me. "The murders that are happening in Seattle, they're the work of the female blood sucker that we were trying to stop a while back. They're coming here for Bella. To kill her because her blood sucker boyfriend killed the females mate last year."

"I'm going then."

"No you're not." Embry said in a threatening tone.

"Why not Embry? You know damn well I can hold my own."

"If you go, then you'll want to fight." Embry whispered. "I don't want to have to worry if something happens to you."

"But it's okay for me to worry about you?" I asked. "I have to sit and wait while you go and risk your life?"

"Tonight they're just showing us how to fight the new ones. I don't know when the actual fight is going down."

I looked away from Embry as tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Cason." Embry whispered as he leaned down to me. "Why are you crying?"

""I'm always left out." I chocked.

"I want you safe." Embry said as he touched my face drawing it up to look at him. Can you blame me for wanting to protect you, the one I love the most from any and all danger?"

"I don't want you to go then."

"I have to, hun. Sam's orders." Embry told me. "It will be only too easy anyway. We haven't had any fun in over a month."

"This is just a game to all of you?" I asked. "What can I do to make you stay here in La Push with me?"

"This is my job Cason." Embry whispered in my ear. "You can't do anything to make me stay here. When the alpha gives an order, I can't just ignore it."

"Not even crying will make you stay?" I asked as Embry shook his head. "Dammit!" I cried hitting his chest.

"Hey … calm down." Embry said. "I'll be fine. I'll be back over here tomorrow. I promise. Then we can spend the day together doing what ever you want. What is it you want to do?"

I looked up at him. We were inches apart. "Think of ways to keep you safe." I whispered. "Where is the pack meeting?"

"You're not going, Cason. Embry told me quietly. "I'll be back when you wake up. We're not even sure when they're coming yet."

Please Embry." I quietly begged. I pulled myself up to his lips, kissing him. "Stay."

Embry pulled me close to him. "Don't, Cason. I Don't want to argue with you now."

I pushed him away from me, "Fine." I growled as I turned away from him. "Go play 'kill the blood suckers!'" I yelled wiping my face.

"Cason, listen to me please." Embry said as he touched my shoulders. "This is serious. I'm one of the strongest fighters and I'm needed. I love you Cason, and I want you safe."

"And you don't think I feel the same as you? If there isn't a fight tonight , why can't I go and at least watch?"

"I don't want you in on this." Embry growled as I still had not looked at him. "Can you blame me? I love you too much. We'll talk more about this later." Embry said as he leaned down to kiss me. "I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded.

I walked inside and saw Jackie sitting in the same spot as before, still watching television.

"What were you two arguing about?" Jackie asked.

"You were listening weren't you?" I asked still agitated toward Embry.

"No. I figured you needed alone time with him."

"There's that female parasite coming to avenge her mates death." I said. "All that mess in Seattle…"

Jackie interrupted me, "I know all about it. Embry's not letting you go in the morning because of it."

"You _were_ listening!" I yelled.

"No, I know all about it because I just got off the phone with Jake. He wants me to watch with the rest of the pack."

"Oh, great!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air. "You can go and my boyfriend is making me stay here?"

"Oh? So now Embry's your boyfriend?" Jackie asked

"What else would he be? I asked. "My keeper?"

Jackie laughed. "It was just, hearing you finally call him that … he really cares about you sweetie."

"I know he does. H always has." I said as I sat down on the couch. "It's weird though, I thought that I'd never have any of them in my life again. Then Embry imprints on me, tells me he loves me and wants me back in his life."

"He's taking it slow isn't he?"

"Yeah." I whispered. "I know it's only been over a week since he's imprinted on me, but, I miss him when he's gone. I want her here with me now, Jackie."

"That's what I've been told imprinting is supposed to feel like." Jackie said. "I've seen you when he first comes over her. You light up like he's a Christmas present! And you feel like your heart is about ready to explode. I see the same thing with Embry when he sees you." Jackie told me. "Cason, this is what love is."

I looked at her confused. "Is that what I'm feeling?"

"Yes, sweetie. You're feeling love for the first time ever. The love you had for Jake, well, let me just say it probably wasn't this intense."

"Should I tell Embry now?" I asked not knowing what to do.

"Make it a special time to tell him." Jackie told me "How about you tell him when the pack goes to kill the parasites that are coming from Seattle."

"But that could be a while." I said. "should I tell him when he comes over tomorrow?"

"You tell him when ever you want." Jackie told me lovingly. "Do what your heart tells you."

"You're going to go in the morning?"

"Yes, only to watch how to kill the bloodsuckers."

"I want to go too." I asked quietly. ""Please Jackie, I won't cause any problems."

"What about Embry?"

"I'll deal with him after we watch."

"Then get to bed. We will only get a few hours of sleep as it is." Jackie told me smiling.

I walked up to her and gave her a hug, "Love you Jackie."

"Love you too sweetie. Now, get some sleep."

As I jumped in bed, I lay there restless, thinking about how angry Embry will be with me. I tossed and turned most of the night. What seemed like only minutes, Jackie woke me and I got up. She had been sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me.

"You look like you haven't slept." Jackie said.

"I'm good." I told her as we headed out the door. "How mad do you think Embry will be?"

"We'll find out when we get there. Come on, he can't stay mad at you forever."

"Morning." Somebody said in the darkness.

"Morning, Jake." Jackie said cheerful.

"Jackie. You're letting Cas come along?"

"She's only gonna watch Jake. It doesn't mean she'll participate."

"Embry's gonna be pissed." Jake said smiling. "Ready for a real fight?"

"Why not. Might ease some of the tension around her." I told him as we walked.

"Hurry up. Sam wants to talk to everybody first."

We were the first ones to arrive at Sam's. Emily was up with coffee brewing. Jared and Paul had shown up minutes later, so did Leah and Seth.

Embry had finally shown up, walking in and stopping in this tracks when he saw me.

"What the hell are you doing her Cason?"

"Same as you Embry." I walked up to him slowly.

"Lets go talk outside." Embry growled.

"Embry." Jackie said quietly. He looked up at her with a scowl on his face. "She's just going to watch. That's all."

"Come on." Embry said grabbing my hand. We walked outside stopping a short way in the trees. "Cason, I want you to go home, now." He growled.

"Embry." I whispered as I looked into his eyes. I knew he wasn't happy I had gone against his wishes. "Please?" I begged as I lifted my hand to touch his face.

Embry grabbed my hand before I could touch him. "No Cason. As much as I want to be close to you, I don't want you to watch this."

"I won't be in anybodies way. I promise I wont get into any kind of trouble." I said as I looked away from him.

Embry touched my chin, pulling my face up to meet his. He leaned down close to me.

"I want you to go him." He whispered to me gently. "Please, do as I ask." He pleaded as he pulled away from me slightly, but close enough that our noses touched.

Embry." I whispered. I touched his face with both of my hands. I gently kissed his lips. "I love you." I kissed him again.

"Are you trying to distract me so I tell you that you can go?"

"No." I whispered brushing my lips gently across his. "I do love you, Embry."

"I love you too Cason. But please, go home and get some sleep. We won't need you anyway."

"But I still want to go. Please, Embry." I begged as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Just to be close to you." I said sticking out my bottom lip.

Embry sniggered, then pulled me close to him. "It's against my better judgment, but okay."

"Thank you." I said smiling. Embry sighed, but he held me just as tight.

"You're not going to fight when the bunch come from Seattle though." I frowned. "Promise me you won't."

"Ugh!" I said throwing my head back. "Alright, I promise I won't go with you to fight."

"Thank you." Embry whispered as he lifted my head back up to meet his gaze. He gently touched his lips with mine.

"But, since you wont let me go with you when they come, can I at least phase to watch? I promise I'll stay here in La Push."

"Ugh!" Embry growled. "It's always something with you isn't it?"

"You imprinted on me." I smiled.

"I didn't know I would until I saw you." he whispered, "Didn't really have a choice, but I'm glad it was you."

"You didn't have a choice?"

"No, it happens when you see the one person who can give you the strongest offspring." Embry reminded me. "But it isn't like we meet and I get you pregnant right away. I already loved you before I became what I truly am."

"I should have fallen in love with you a long time ago then."

"I wish you would have too. Then when I phased, I could have imprinted on you the second I saw your beautiful face." Embry whispered. "We wouldn't be taking it slow. We already would have gone through all this and I probably would have asked you to marry me by now."

"I'd give you anything." I told him.

"I will give you _everything._" He whispered, still next to my lips. He kissed me again, pulling me tighter to him.

"Embry?" Paul's voice came from the house.

"Comin'." Embry told him. "Lets go see what we're up against.

Embry wrapped his arm around me as we walked back in the house. Sam told us we would not participate, but only watch how to defend ourselves again the bloodsuckers. Sam then told us to go phase. We were leaving for the clearing that Sam told us the Cullen's would show us the best way to attack and kill the newborns.

Sam decided that us three girls, Jackie, Leah and myself should phase first. We did and waited wit hour backs turned so the boys could strip and phase. We bayed into the morning when we thought the boys were naked and laughed.

Soon we heard the guys phasing, one by one until everyone was in each others heads.

_Lets go. _Sam ordered, and we were off and running through the trees.

Embry ran up to me quickly, running to the clearing together. We stood closer than what we should have but we didn't really care what the others were thinking. We lay down just as close as we watched the Cullen's show us the best offense. As Embry and I lay together, I put my left paw on his right, leaning my head against his shoulder.

_Watch the Cullen's guys. _Sam ordered. _Not each other!_

_I can multi task._ I thought.

_But you're not fighting. _Embry thought only to me. _You did say you'd be good._

I heard Jacob snigger. _Cas, I don't think you know how to be good. _

_Alright. _Same ordered._ That's enough. Shut up and watch._

We sat still and kept our thoughts to ourselves as we watched the Cullen's with their fighting skills. It was interesting watching the smallest female bloodsucker, but they all moved with such grace and speed. I was amazed at how the one who had shown us how to kill the newborns was up for any challenge.

Sam wanted everyone to catch the Cullen's scent so the pack wouldn't attack them during the fight. The small bloodsucker told us that they will be arriving in four days in the late morning.

Embry told me to stay in the woods while he went with the others. I watched while they all did what they had to do. A short time later, Embry was back by my side. We were the first two to head back to La Push. We found our clothes close to each others. I let Embry phase back first knowing that it wouldn't take him long to get dressed. Then it was my turn.

"Embry, I can't find my bra." I growled. Embry sniggered. "You've got it don't you." I leaned out from behind he tree.

"If you want it, you have to come and get it." Embry said smiling as he held my bra out in front of him.

"Damn you Embry Call." I said as I put my shirt over my chest. I walked over to him with my hand out. "Can I have it?"

"Maybe." Embry said as he pulled me close to him. "What do I get in return?"

"You won't get your butt kicked." I said smiling. Embry took my hands and placed my arms around his neck.

"What are you going to give me?" He asked again.

"What is it that you want?" I asked as I let my shirt fall.

A huge grin spread across Embry's face. "Something that we would both enjoy."

"Embry" I whispered. "Don't you think it's a little soon for sex?"

Embry let out a laugh. "Is that what you think I want?" He kissed the top of my head.

"Well, my shirt is off." I whispered, and he looked down. "Perv." I said laughing. "Trying to cop a feel too?" I giggled as he pulled me closer.

"Put this on." Embry smiled handing me back my bra. "I'll be good and turn around."

"You've already seen what I've got. It's not like they'll change much." I put on my bra and leaned down to grab my shirt. Suddenly I felt two hands on my waist.

"Lets go to the beach." Embry whispered. "I'll stop at my house and grab some blankets."

"Sounds like a plan." I said as I threw my shirt on and grabbed his hand. "How hard do you think it will be to kill the newborns?"

"Well, with most of us being there, I wouldn't think too long. Maybe a few hours at the most."

"I have to stay here, by myself and wait and worry for a _few_ hours?"

"I'll be fine hon." Embry said as he wrapped his warm arms around me. "I'll be back before you know it."

"No you won't. I just wish I could keep you locked up somewhere." I pouted.

"And where would you lock me up?"

"In my bedroom." I whispered. "I might let you out once in awhile for good behavior."

What if I'm not good?" Embry teased, breathing in my hear.

"I might have to lock myself in there too." I said smiling seductively.

"That would make it even worse!" he told me, laughing as we reached his house. "Give me a few, okay. I'll just grab some blankets." he kissed my lips.

Embry ran in and was back out before I knew what to even think about doing at the beach at such an early hour. It wasn't raining and that was in our favor.

We reached first beach laying down the blankets without much being said. I knew Embry, I should have just told him he could crash at my house on the couch. We both sat down on the blanket. Embry laid back pulling me down with him.

"You look like you're ready to fall asleep." I told him quietly.

"So do you." Embry said as he wrapped his arms around me. "Here, cover up with the other blanket. Its got to be cold for you."

"No, not when I'm this close to you." I whispered cuddling myself closer to him. "Hmmm, _this_ is nice."

"Yeah, it does." Embry whimpered kissing the top of my head. "I could stay like this with you forever.

"We might get a little wet if it rains." I joked.

"You know what I mean." Embry told me.

I laughed. "I know." He pushed me on my back and climbed on top of me. "Yeah, thought you said you didn't want to?"

"Not yet." Embry said leaning down closer to me. "Some day though."

"You're acting like you do." I gasped as he kissed my neck. "Embry." He slide his hand up my shirt. "I can't do this yet. Please." I whispered, but was cut off with his lips suddenly attacking mine. "Lets go back to Jackie's. Then you can crash on the couch for a few hours."

"You gonna lay there with me if we go back?" He asked as he went back to kissing my neck.

"Yeah, I'll lay on the couch with you. Only if you behave." I said smiling.

"Seems like I have too do that a lot lately."

"I do love you Embry. I just want to wait. We've only been together, what a little over a week?"

"Something's bothering you." Embry said as he pulled himself off me. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing really." I lied as I sat up.

Embry started rubbing my back. "Cason, I have watched you for a long time. Well, up until I phased. I know when something's wrong."

"Jackie's going." I chocked out. Embry know what I was talking about.

"Yes. You know her better than I do, Cason. She's one that doesn't give up."

"And I'm forced to stay here. I can watch what happens, but I can't participate.""You know why Cason." Embry pulled me down on the blankets, wrapping his arms around me. "I don't want you hurt. That's the main reason. Neither does Jake."

"What if you get hurt?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

"Cas, don't cry."

"This really sucks you know."

Embry wiped my tears away. "I want you safe baby."

"And you don't think I want you safe? Dammit, why are you all keeping me out of this? It's so not fair!"

"Hey, enough. I don't want to fight about this. Please Cason. You're my life. I don't want to see you hurting."

"Then let me go." I begged. I can fight them. I do know what I'm doing."

"You're gonna fight me over this?" Embry growled. "Okay." He whispered as he rolled over on top of me again. "Get me off you then." He smiled.

"No. You're nice and warm." I smiled back at him. I wrapped my arms around him kissing him. I waited patiently for him to relax, that's when I pushed him off and rolled on top of him. "Not bad for a girl, huh?"

"I let you do that." He grinned as I sat up on top of him.

"No you didn't. You still won't let me go, will you?" Embry shook his head. "I showed you what I can do Embry. You didn't let me push you off."

"Lets try it again." Embry growled. He threw me on my back, stood up towering over me. "What would you do now?"

I scowled at him, "I've done this with Jackie too many times." I told him.

"Then show me."

"Alright, Mr. I'm indestructible. I'll show you."

I started pushing myself away from him. He advanced toward me, not giving me any kind of leverage. I turned on my right side, bringing my left leg up around his left thigh. My right thigh I had against the back of his foot as I pulled him down. I let go of him, crawling over on top of him.

"I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" We both laughed.

Embry wrapped his arms around me. "Not too bad. A little pain in some spots."

"Awww, where? I'll kiss em and make em all better." I mocked.

"Right here." Embry grinned wide.

"Where?" I was leery of him. "Where does it hurt?"

Embry touched my neck softly, pulling me down. "Here." He whispered as he pulled himself up to me. His lips on mine before I realized it.

"Better?" I whispered. He threw me on my back and was on me again in a heartbeat. "Ouch."

"What baby?" He whispered. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Here." I pulled him down for another kiss. I felt one of his hands under my shirt, rubbing my skin.

"Cason." He whispered into my ear. "You're so soft." He pulled my shirt off. "I need you."

"I need you too, Embry." I gasped as he started kissing my neck. "Not yet, please. I do, but it's too soon.""You're being a tease you know."

"I am not."

"Your shirt if off. But you won't go any farther." He said rubbing his body against mine.

His hand moved down pulling at my pants. Somehow they were off before I knew what was happening.

"Embry." I groaned, almost in a whisper.

"I want you. I promise I won't hurt you."

"I know. But is this really the best place?"

"Nobody's here. Can we just try?" Embry didn't wait for my reply. He touched my body gently, rubbing every part that he could.


	5. Chapter 5

_I hope you all like this chapter. I'm thinking of doing the next one in Embry's POV. Let me know what you think. Thanks again for the reviews! _

**CHAPTER 5**

**MORE THAN ONE FIGHT**

"Embry."

"Baby?"

"I love you." I whispered as I kissed him.

"You're not ready are you?"

"Please don't be mad at me." I begged.

"No baby, never." Embry whispered in my ear. "Not until you're ready."

"I'm sorry."

"Shhhh. I do love you Cason. You don't have to be sorry for anything."

"But you want to. I know you do."

"Not if you don't want to." Embry told me as he rolled off me. I cuddled up next to him. "Maybe we should go back to your place."

"You sure? We can just lay here."

"If we do stay here, I might not be able to control myself."

And you will at my place?" I laughed. "Jackie's probably at work. We'll have the place to ourselves."

"I'll try my best to be … good."

We folded up the blankets and started walking. It was quiet when we reached my house as the sun tried to peak out from the clouds.

"Embry?" I whispered as we walked in the house.

"What baby?"

"Go lay down in my bed." I whispered. "I'll be there in a minute.""Okay." Embry answered, sounding unsure about why I asked him to do that.

I locked the door behind me, walking into the bedroom. I took off my shirt and shorts and crawled into bed beside Embry.

"You're not helping me be good." Embry whispered.

"What if I decided that I didn't want to be good?" I told him as I raised my leg over his hip. "Silk boxers? Hmmm, sexy." I whispered as my hands landed on his chest, rubbing and memorizing the contours. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Embry let out a low growl deep in his chest. "Don't tease me, Cason." He whispered between our lips.

"I'm not teasing, Embry." I whispered in a growl. Embry kissed my lips with passion. I opened my mouth as he did an slipped his tongue gently in my mouth.

He moved his lips from mine and started kissing my neck. All of a sudden I heard ripping under the blankets, my bra unfastened as Embry pulled it off me.

"Embry."

"Baby."

"What was that ripping?"

"Your panties." I felt his smile on the base of my neck.

"Embry."

"Hmm."

"Those were my favorite pair." I growled through clenched teeth.

"I'll buy you new ones." He sniggered. "What I think would look sexy on you."

"Embry Call!" Embry barked a laugh. I grabbed his crotch and squeezed gently.

"Don't you dare, Cason." He ordered tensing. "Cason."

I pulled my hand from his groin, rubbing gently, finally moving my hand up to his well chiseled abdomen.

"Embry, I'm ready." I gasped.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I really want you. I wanted you a few days after you imprinted on me."

"Why didn't you talk to me about it?"

"It was too early, like now. But I don't care anymore. I want you, Embry Call."

"That is all I wanted to hear." Embry whispered into my ear. Minutes later, he pulled himself away from me.

"What?"

"I cant, baby. As much as I want too, I can't."

"Why? I want you, you want me. What's the problem?"

"I love you too much to ruin this."

I jumped out of bed staring at him. "Embry, go home." I almost choked out.

"Cason."

"Embry don't." I whispered. "Just go, please." I felt the tears welling up inside me.

"You sure?" he asked as I turned away from him. I could hear the pain in his voice.

"No." I whispered as I pulled on a robe.

"Baby … Cason. I thought you wanted it to be special?"

"This is special." I still wasn't looking at him, but I felt his hands touch my arms.

"No, it isn't." Embry whispered in my ear. "I want your first time … our first time to be perfect."

"I'll be with you Embry. That means it already is special." I chocked out. "Can we go away some weekend?"

"I dunno. I'll have to check with Sam."

The week had gone by so much faster than I wanted it to as I woke to breakfast being cooked.

"Mornin Cas." Jackie said cheerfully, seeing me as I sat at the table."Morning. What's up today? You're cooking breakfast?" I asked shock. Jackie never cooked breakfast.

"I invited the pack over here this morning before we all leave for the clearing."

"Thanks for reminding me." I grumbled as I grabbed some juice and poured. "Now I can't eat."

"Oh, come on sweetie." Jackie said as she flipped a huge pancake. "It's going to be only too easy. You're gonna be watching from the boarder anyway."

"Doesn't make it any more tolerable." I grouchily complained. "Besides, I can handle my own. We've practiced together in our forms."

"You're still not going." Embry said from the screen door, walking in.

"I've been phasing a hell of a lot longer than you have."

"And you weren't having trouble phasing a few months back?" Embry argued. "You're not goin."

"You're staying." Jackie said agreeing with Embry.

I shot Embry a dirty look. "I don't wanna fight with you today too Cas." Embry said with an authoritive voice that I've never heard from him before.

"I'm not fighting. I'm arguing my case!" I growled. Others started walking in.

"Morning!" Leah said bright and cheerful. Seth right behind her with a smile.

"Breakfast ready?" Seth asked. "Sam and Jake want me up in the mountains in a bit."

"Here, eat." Jackie smiled handing him a pile of food.

"Hey Cas." Leah said. "Why so glum? We're going on a leech hunt!"

"She's staying." Embry told her.

"Yeah." I started sarcastically, "Can't go, but the younger ones can." I looked at Embry.

"Brady and Colin are staying here too." Seth said with a mouthful of food. "I'm just goin to guard Bella."

"Here, eat." Jackie said throwing plates full of food on the table.

I stood up and walked into the living room as the door opened again. I heard Paul, Jared, Brady and Colin talking.

"You still don't understand, do you baby?" Embry said calmly as he sat beside me.

"No. I can fight just as well as you can." I complained. "Jackie and Leah get to go?" He nodded. "and you don't see my argument?"

"I want you here, safe. Can't you just please do this for me?"

"That's why I want to go." I whispered looking up into his beautiful brown eyes. "I want to be close to you and help."

"I don't want you hurt." Embry told me, kissing my forehead. "You'll be able to see everything. Then when we're done we'll celebrate. Just the two of us." He pulled my face up to look at him again, kissing my lips softly.

"Celebrate? How?" I asked.

"We'll find something to do." Embry said smiling, shrugging his shoulders.

"Go eat hon." I whispered. "Before the others horde all the food."

"I love you." Embry said as we stood up.

"I love you too. "I whispered into his lips as he leaned down to kiss me.

"you know that's really gross you two?" Colin asked.

"Yea. We're tryin to eat out here." Brady concluded.

"You two shut up." Leah growled. "I think its sweet." She finished cheerfully.

"You almost done Seth?" Jackie asked. "You've got a bit of a run ahead of you."

"Yeah. I'll feed the scraps to the rest of the dogs." Seth sniggered.

"Hey little brother." Leah said. "Be careful."

"Ugh! Great, not from you too?" Seth complained.

"Well you'd have heard it from me too." Jackie told him.

"Yeah, but you're old enough to be my mother." Seth whined. "It's just too sick to hear it from your sister too!"

"Then you'll get this from your other sister." I smiled, walking over to him. I kissed his cheek.

"Blah!" Seth said wiping his face. "Now I got some rabid disease or something!" He teased.

"Shut up." I laughed. Quil walked in as my smile faded. My other best friend, going to fight.

"Any food left?" Quil asked as he mussed my hair.

"Yeah. Here eat." Jackie said. I walked over to her by the stove as Embry sat and started eating.

"Here, I got it." I told Jackie. "You eat, I'll finish."

She kissed the side of my head. "Things will be fine." She whispered.

"Yep, like always." I replied not looking at her.

Everyone had been pumped up about he fight. I, on the other hand stood bye the stove frying more food quietly. Listening and dreading what they were about to do. We all left for Sam's. Embry holding my hand once more before the fight.

Once we all got into the woods behind Sam's, we phased. Embry and I were the last two, naked as Jay birds holding each other tightly.

"I'll be back soon. I love you." Embry told me as he kissed my lips.

"Be careful. I miss you already." I whispered. Embry chuckled.

"I'll be in your head the entire time. How can you possibly miss me?"

"Phase already." I said after I kissed his lips hard and wanting. "Hurry back."

Embry phased faster than me, but waited as I wanted to run with him. I ran with him to the Quileute boarder and stopped. Everyone had been waiting for Sam's command to cross the line. Once we were there, Sam started running. The others followed.

I laid down in the brush and waited in silence with them while waiting for the newborns to arrive.

Where the hell is Jake? I thought.

Here, keeping Bella …oh crap! Seth thought

What's happening? Colin asked.

The tent collapsed. Seth said as he showed us in his thoughts.

Smart move Jake. Leah thought.

What an idiot. My mind raced.

Wish Jake would hurry the hell up! Quil thought, pumped up.

Me too. Jared thought. I'm freakin beyond ready!

With ya bro. Paul thought

Minutes went by as Jacob finally phased. He was upset.

Lets go guys. Jacob thought hard.

Not here yet bro. Sam thought to him.

What do you want? Jacob growled. You won, she's made her choice!

Everybody was getting antsy after Jacob disappeared. It was a blonde man, probably Bella's choice. Jacob was gone for some time, then suddenly phased back … pleased.

What did you do Jake? I thought.

Don't ruin my high, Cason. I'm ready for some fun!

This is gonna be wicked awesome. Embry thought. The electricity going through him went through me making me tense.

Stop it! I yelled in my head. I was tense and ready to jolt from my spot in a heartbeat.

It's gonna be fine sweetie. Jackie reassured me.

Calm down Cas. I'll be home soon. Embry's thoughts were loving.

Focus guys, and listen. Sam ordered. Jackie and Leah growled. Sorry girls too.

I watched, along with Brady and Colin, who were at the boarder beside me. We stared howling to let the elders know when the newborns arrived. As I watched, I saw the pack ripping and decapitating the newborns. I watched Embry closer than the others. Soon it was over. I watched as they carried the dismembered body parts into the clearing where the other bloodsuckers who the pack fought with were doing the same. Someone, the one who had shown us how to fight lit the pile on fire.

Leah had been roaming the trees, when I suddenly felt her tense. Everyone saw what she was seeing. I started running without thinking. I only wanted to hop Leah. MY only female friend and pack sister. I was almost there. Suddenly, I saw Jacob shove Leah out of the way. The newborn attacked and Jacob was in trouble! I heard crunching noises from Jacob along with quite a few vulgar words coming into his mind.

I leaped as I arrived, grabbing the distracted newborn by the back of the neck. Others came to help as we tore the newborn's body apart, then carrying it to the pile that was on fire. Everyone ran to Jacob.

Lets get you home Jake. Sam said, Can you make it home?

Yeah, I'll make it. Jake told him

Lets get goin! Sam ordered.

Go home Cason! I heard Embry yell in my head. I'll talk to you when I get back.

Come on Cas, lets go. Jackie ordered me.

I ran back with Jackie and Leah, proud I had done something other than sit and worry. We phased back and dressed in silence. Then I went back to the house with Jackie.

"Cason." Jackie started. "Wait outside for Embry. I'll be in my room." I have her a quizzical look, but did as she asked.

I didn't hear Embry walking up. All I heard had been his loud voice in front of me.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Trying to save our friends." I answered quietly.

"That was not what you were told to do!"

"Instinct Embry. What? Was I supposed to let that parasite kill Jacob?"

"There were enough there to finish it off! Cason, I can't believe you ran there and did what I told you not to do!"

I stood up shaking, "It's what I'm made for too, ya know!" I finally yelled. "Next time, you sit out! I won't apologize for what I did!"

"You should! It was asinine!"

"So now you're calling me stupid?!"

"Dammit Cason! You could have been killed!"

I'm not a helpless little girl!"

"I told you not too!"

"I don't care! I did what I had to because you and the others were too freakin busy!"

Embry clenched his fists, but I help my ground.

"Do it Embry!" I growled through gritted teeth. "I dare you." He turned around and started walking. "You don't need to come back." I chocked out.

Embry stopped dead in his tracks. Hiding my tears, I turned away from him and walked back inside. I ran to my room slamming the door. Tears poured from my eyes as I cried for him. I grabbed the first thing I could and threw it across the room. With a loud crash, the lamp I threw broke, right along with my small book case. Jackie came running in, finding me on my knees sobbing.

"Cason …" Jackie started. I looked up at her. She knew. "Awww, sweetie…" She wrapped her arms around me. "Go find him." I shook my head. "You need to talk this through."

"No Jackie." I chocked out. "He hates me. I know he does."

"He still loves you. He'll come back if you call him."

"I'm not calling him."

"Maybe you should." Jackie said. Seconds later the phone rang.

"I'm not here." I sobbed.

"Cason." Jackie whispered. "I'll be back in a few." Jackie walked out answering the phone. "Hello?…She doesn't want to talk right now Embry… No, she's not… I know you do … I know… Yes. Most definitely. I want you to do something though." Jackie told him. I didn't understand what she said next. She must have mumbled something in Quileute.

She said goodbye, then walked back into my room.

"That was Embry checking to see if you were alright."

"I know."

"Sweetie, do you love him?"

"Yes." I answered without hesitation.

"Go talk to him then."

"No. I'm gonna go see Jake. I gotta make sure he's alright." I said pulling myself up. "I'll be back later. I'm not sure when."

I walked into the bathroom to wash my face, then left to see Jacob. I walked inside greeting Billy.

"Hey Billy." I said hugging him. "How is he?"

"He was out of it for awhile. I just hope he healed enough for company." Billy said holding my hand. "Busted him up pretty bad kiddo."

"I'm sorry Billy."

"Sorry for what hun? He's made for this. Though I wished I could have been a part of it."

"You of all people… would think of it as fun! Jut like the rest."

"Heard you were the one to pull that leech off Jake." Billy whispered. "I thank you for saving my son."

"I should have been there to help. If I had been, Jake might not be in this kind of mess." Just then I saw Bella run from the house. "He's awake?"

"He's been waiting for her. Go cheer him up." I nodded and walked down to Jacob's room. I stood in the doorway and watched him. His eyes closed and his head tilted back. I cleared my throat.

"Hey Cas. Sorry, I'm not up for much company right now." Jacob whispered in a chocked tone. "I thought you'd be with Embry?"

"No. not anymore." I whispered as I walked to his bed.

"Not anymore?"

"No, we got into a big argument. It's over Jake." I chocked out.

"I'm sorry Cason."

"Me too."

"Anything I can do?"

"Nope." I said shaking my head. "There's nothing anybody can do."

"Go get some sleep. I'm not much help to anybody all stoned." "I wish I were in your place."

"No you don't! I'm not supposed to move, and it's driving me crazy!" Jacob sighed. "Sam told me you were the one to pull the parasite off me."

"Yeah. Did what I felt was necessary . I should have been there."

"No you shouldn't have." Jacob touched my left hand with his. "But thanks."

"You're my friend …well not really. I guess you're more a brother now."

Jacob sniggered. "Yeah, a brother. That makes you my little sister!"

"Shut up. You're stoned really bad now. You're not very coherent."

"Right." He smiled. "Wanna hear something funny?"

"What?"

"I finally realized today who actually loved me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You. Cas, I know you've loved me for a while now. I mean more than a brother."

"That's not why I saved you Jake."

"But I'm just laying the cards out." He whispered. "I've hid my feelings for a long, long time for you."

"Now you tell me? What, she chose the leech instead?"

"That's not it, sweetie." Jacob told me. I didn't realize until now that I had feelings for you."

"Moving on pretty quickly, aren't you?"

"No. I still hurt. I just need you right now, that's all. We're both hurting."

"Jake, you are my friend. I can't… no, I won't do that. I love you now like you're my brother."

Just then, somebody cleared their throat. Jacob looked up and smiled.

"Hey man." Jacob said. "Figured you'd be at the beach celebrating with the others."

"No." Embry's quiet voice came from the door. "Just thought I'd check up on ya."

I'll see ya later Jake." I told him as he looked at me. Tears welling up in my eyes. I walked to the doorway where Embry didn't move. I didn't look up.

"We need to talk." Embry said quietly.

"Everything's been said." My voice cracked slightly. I still didn't look up at him. I didn't want him to see my pain. "I need to go Embry." Saying his name hurt more than ever.

Embry moved out of the way. As I inched past him, I felt his hand gently graze across mine. He was in pain too.

I walked out of the house quietly, then ran. I ran not to go home, but to run from the pain. I needed seclusion. I wanted it. Just to curl up and die from the pain I caused the both of us. I knew if I phased the others would here me, so I decided to stay human.

Days later I'd been found by Quil and Seth. Quil carried me home and into bed. Seth told Jackie that Embry had been in a lot of pain over our break up, but looked for me anyway.


	6. Embry's POV

_**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! I WON'T MENTION ANY NAMES *COUGHS* (SUUPERDANI) *COUGHS* THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS!**_

**CHAPTER 6**

**EMBRYS POV**

"_You don't need to come back." _Cason's voice came from behind me as I started to walk away, trying to calm myself down.

I froze the instant she said that. I couldn't _breathe_! I forced myself to turn around to look at her beautiful face, but she walked into the house slamming the door behind her before I could even gather my senses enough to run after her.

I ended up walking back to my moms house slowly. Pondering why I got so mad over her helping kill the newborn leech that attached one of my best friends. When I got home, I grabbed the phone and called to make up with the love of my life. Cason.

"Hello?" I heard Jackie say.

"Hey Jackie." There was deadness in my voice. "I need to talk to Cason."

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now Embry."

"Is she alright?" I asked as I sat at the kitchen table with my hand on my forehead.

"No. she's not." Jackie replied softly.

"I love her so much!" My voice cracked as I was trying to fight back the tears now forming in my eyes.

"I know you do."

"I want to be with her!" I chocked out.

"I know."

"Can I come over later to check up on her?"

"Yes. Most definitely." Jackie said. "I want you to do something though."

"What!? I'll do _anything _Jackie!"

"Bring flowers." She whispered into the phone.

"I'll do that. Bye." I hung up the phone.

I went into the bathroom and washed up. Mom wasn't home yet, so I decided to check up on Jake.

"Hey Billy, how's he doin?" I asked as I walked in the door.

"Messed up. That kid, I tell ya. Gotta save somebody.

"Yep. That's Jake for ya." I said. "He sleepin?"

"Nah. Cas is in there talkin to him now."

"She is?" I asked as Billy nodded.

"Figured that's why you showed up."

I walked down the hallway and aw Cason sitting on the bed next to Jake. They were holding hands. As I reached the doorway I cleared my throat. Jacob looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey man." Jake said. "Figured you'd be at the beach celebrating with the others."

"No." My voice quiet. I looked over at Cason. The only woman I will _ever _love. "Just thought I'd check up on ya."

"I'll see ya later Jake." My love said as her and my best friend looked at each other. I watched her as she stood up and walked toward me at the doorway.

"We need to talk." I told her quietly. She wasn't looking at me. I could hear her heart beating wildly as she stopped in front of me.

"Everything's been said" She was in so much pain. "I need to go Embry." I heard the hurt in her voice as she said my name.

I moved out of the way. We were only inches apart. I wanted to make all of her pain go away. I reached out to take her in my arms, but stopped, only to touch her hand with mine. '_DAMN, DAMN, DAMN! You are such an IDIOT Call!' _I said to myself. I watched her walk out the door, then I turned to Jake.

"She's a wreck Em." Jake confessed to me. "What the hell happened?"

"I just … damn dude. I'm so stupid!" I sighed. "We argued over her saving you. Well, not _saving _you, but her attacking the parasite that did this." I said throwing my hand out to him at what that rancid smelling thing did to him.

"She's alive though dude." Jake confirmed. "What did she do anyway to get that thing off me?"

"She jumped on it and ripped its head off while she pulled it off you." I said shaking my head. "I don't know why I got so freakin pissed."

"But we all ordered her to stay here. Man, I owe that girl my life!" Jake exclaimed out of admiration for Cason.

"Yeah." I laughed once. "The 'should be _alpha_', saved by a girl."

Jake shook his head, "I'll never live that down, will I?"

"Probably not bye Cason." I told him as my heart sank. "Hey man, get some rest. I gotta go see Jackie."

"Later." Jake said and held out his left hand. I reached over the bed and grabbed hold of it with mine in that brotherly handshake we always did. "Make things right. I never thought I'd say it, but, I envy you. You imprinted on a great woman."

"Yeah, stubborn as all hell too." I chuckled. "Later man."

I walked out and headed to Jackie's to see if I could just watch Cason if she were sleeping. When I got there, Jackie was frantic.

"She's not here Embry! I have no idea where she'd go."

"I'll get the pack to search for her. I'll talk to Sam about it too." I told her as worry spread through my body. "I'll start searching when I'm done at Sam's."

"Thanks Embry." Jackie said as she hugged me. "She does love you."

"If she ever forgives me, Jackie … I'm never letting go of her again."

I ran to Sam's house and told him what happened between Cason and myself and that she ran away. He phased to see if anyone was out there, then told me to run to the beach to find the others. I ran as fast as I possibly could through the trees, making it to First Beach within minutes.

"Quil." I said as he stood a good fifty yards away. "Problem. Cason's missing and I need everyone's help."

Quil turned away from me and told the others. Why? I don't know, because they all probably heard me. I turned back and ran, phasing as I did. _'CRAP!_' I shredded another pair of sweats.

After phasing, I heard everybody else in my head. It was becoming a bit annoying. Everybody asking the same questions over and over in my head. La Push wasn't that big, not for a pack of wolves anyway, but trying to find Cason was like looking for a needle in the proverbial haystack. No one found her the first night. That had me more than worried about her.

The first place I checked had been the tree house where I told her to hide out in if things got to be too much for her. Nope, not there either.

This was tearing me apart! I let out a howl. The pack know it was me crying out in pain over not finding my Cason. I never phased back that night. I couldn't. I needed to find her before something else did. I knew she could fight, but would she now, if something tried to attack her? I went into protection mode. I back tracked all the way to Billy's house, making sure I had her scent that was already imbedded in my brain. I found it quickly and ran where she had. I found her finally by a cave near the beach, sleeping. As I walked up to her, I'd noticed my loves cheeks were wet and she was shivering. I closed the distance between us in two heartbeats, laying down beside her as I let the heat from my body radiate itself toward her. Then I slowly inched my way toward her so she wouldn't wake.

"I love you." Cason whispered over and over in her sleep.

I wanted nothing more than to phase back and wrap my arms around her beautiful body and tell her I loved her. The most important part I needed to tell her … I was sorry.

Morning came. I must have dozed off, but my life was still sleeping. Her arms wrapped around me to stay warm. She felt so soft laying next to me. Suddenly I felt phasing in my head.

_Hey you find her? _Quil asked, Seth's thoughts the same.

_Yeah. Can you guys come and get her_? My brain working hard to show them where we were. _I don't think she'd like it if she woke up and saw me laying here keeping her warm. _

_Sure Em_. Seth thought. They both started running.

_Almost there_. Quil told me.

_When you get here I'll leave. Bring her home and I'll meet you there._

_No prob, Em. _Seth said all happy.

Just then their thoughts left me. Soon they both walked into the cave and saw how she had nuzzled herself as close to me as possible to stay warm.

Quil picked her up into his harms. She kept saying my name over and over in a mumbled tone.

"It's gonna be okay Cas." Quil told her softly. "I'm taking you home now."

I whimpered my thanks as Quil nodded. He know I didn't want her to know I was there. I followed them back to Jackie's house watching them carry her inside. I crept up slowly to the house and listened.

"You two found her?" I heard Jackie ask.

"No." Seth said. "Em did. Kept her warm last night."

"Why didn't he just bring her home?" Jackie asked sounding confused.

"He didn't want Cas to freak out and run away from him again." Quil answered.

"Where is he?"

"Outside, probably listening." Seth said. Suddenly I heard screams. Screams coming from Cason's room. They all ran back there, as I ran around to the window in her room. I watched as Jackie grabbed her up to console her. That was supposed to be _my job_!

I heard Jackie's voice again, "Can you ask him to come over? We need to talk."

"Sure." Quil said. "Well, you've got this all under control now, so we'll just go."

They left, and I ran home sneaking inside since I shredded yet another pair of my sweats the night before. I dressed quickly, then walked back to Jackie's. I walked in quietly, sitting at the table with my hands covering my face.

"How is she?" I asked feeling worthless and tired as I heard Jackie walk into the kitchen.

"I don't know." Jackie whispered sitting down at the table beside me. "She's acting completely lost. Like she's nothing without you."

"Is she sleeping now?"

"Yeah. Go see her." Jackie whispered as she touched my arm. I inhaled deeply, pulling my head down, rubbing my hands through my hair.

I walked into her room and sat on the floor beside her as she lay sleeping in her bed. I leaned my head against her mattress and watched her sleep.

I must have fallen asleep. I didn't know how long I'd been out when screaming woke me up. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her as I sat on the bed.

"Shhhh." I hushed her. "I love you baby." I whispered into the top of her head and she cried in my arms.

"Embry … I need Embry." She cried into my chest. She must be sleeping still. "I love him so much!" She cried even harder.

"It's okay baby. Go back to sleep. I'm right here. I won't leave."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I love you."

"Love you." She said a bit calmer.

Cason fell to sleep in my arms. I'd lain her down and left. Every night I went back to watch her sleep. I missed seeing her beautiful blue eyes though. Jackie had told me that her eyes changed. They looked a deep brown now and they were full of emptiness.

July arrived as I went to visit Cason again. Jackie sat me down at the table where we usually talked.

"I need your help. I want you to help me remodel a house down the road. The rest of the back too."

"Sure Jackie, anything!" I replied grateful for something to do.

"This is for both of you some day." She spoke softly.

"Both of us?"

"Yeah. Your house. For when you two get married." She told me smiling. "Okay, well, maybe before that." she said sarcastically. "I got plans!" this time she was smug.

"Don't scare me Jackie."

She laughed, "Oh, knock it off! You'll help, wont you?"

"Hell yes. I'll do anything for Cason, Jackie. And you know it." I chocked out in a whisper.

"God. Think you can meet me here at say … six tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, I'll be here. With as many of the pack as I can get." I said as I got up and walked into my sleeping beauties room.

The only night I didn't stay with Cason was the night that Sam had me watch over Jake during Bella's and Edward's wedding. I went with Sam, Quil, Jared and Paul.

We watched as Jake danced with her outside the tent. My thoughts raced to Cason as I wished I could hold her and dance with her like we did when we were younger, taking dance classes together. Then all of a sudden Jake started shaking. Quil stood in between Jake and Edward as Seth pushed Jake back into the woods. Jake phased instantly and we all heard him threatening to kill Edward and swearing like mad in our heads. I ran to meet up with Jake as the rest of the pack joined.

We finally got him calmed down some time later, but we couldn't get him to leave until after Edward and Bella left for their honeymoon.

The month passed like the month before as I stayed with Cason for a little while every night. The only exception was helping Jackie during the day remodel a house with the rest of the pack.

Finally September arrived. The entire pack had been invited to Sam and Emily's wedding. I sad down in the second row watching them exchange vows. My mind raced to the day where I'd marry my Cason. Jackie had formulated a plan to where Cason would have to dance with me at the reception. Jackie didn't fill me in, she wanted it to be a surprise for the both of us. I knew Cason was there, I could hear her heart beating frantically from behind me.

**_I'LL TRY TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! IT'S GONNA BE BETTER :)_**


	7. A beautiful wedding

**_I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for all the great reviews! You're all giving me inspiration and I hope that I don't have any boring chapters. I dislike some stories where the main characters arent always in the chapter....so I won't leave Embry or Cason out of any chapter....well okay, they are the main characters but they wont be apart for too long._**

Lots of love, CallmeEmbrys :D

**CHAPTER 7**

**A BEAUTIFUL WEDDING**

_Months passed with no contact from Embry. I never started school, Jackie knew only too well that I'd loose control of myself if I saw Embry there. She didn't make me go mainly because I always would wake up in the middle of the night screaming from the horrible nightmares I would have of Embry leaving me and never coming back._

_Sam and Emily were getting married today. Jackie thought it would do me good to get out of the house so I decided to go. At least __they_ would be happy. Jackie and I sat down and watched them exchange vows as tears streamed down my face. Not for their happiness, but for the fact that that could have been Embry and myself up there someday. Today wasn't that easy for me as I saw Embry sitting in the front of the church with the rest of the pack.

After the ceremony, everyone walked out to congratulate them. Jackie was beaming, bouncing up and down! Crazy aunt!

"Congratulations you two!" Jackie squealed as she hugged them.

"Thanks, Jackie." Sam said hugging her back. "Cas?"

"It was beautiful." I said forcing a smile. Sam hugged me tight. I buried my face in his chest. "Sorry, I can't ruin the bridegrooms suite." I said straightening out his tux.

"We have a surprise for you at the reception!" Emily said bouncing almost as much as Jackie. I looked at her quizzically. "Nope, not a clue!"

"We'll see you two there." Jackie said. She grabbed my hand and we left.

We arrived at the hall, sitting in the spot where we couldn't attract too much attention. We were served food and I ate very little. I saw Embry as he sat with the pack playing with his food. I really missed him.

Sam and Emily stood up walking to he dance floor and danced to their song. I lost myself as they danced.

_**Daydream**_

It was my wedding day. I had just married the man of my dreams… Embry. We were wrapped tightly in each others arms smiling and dancing. We danced all by ourselves to the most beautiful music. Like a fairytale wedding, where the Prince would dance with his Princess around the dance floor.

_**End daydream**_

Warm hands brought me out of my dream as I looked up into Sam's smiling face.

"Dance with me?" He asked in my ear. We walked out to the dance floor and started dancing. "He misses you."

"Sure." I said looking over to Embry who was dancing with a young girl, smiling. "Looks like it too."

Sam and I danced in silence. Someone else cut in…one of my best friends. Quil.

"How you holding up?" Quil asked after a short amount of time passed.

"Holding my own." I whispered as I looked up into his eyes.

"Cas, I'm not gonna talk to you about him."

"Thanks." I chocked out. I buried my face in his chest and Quil comforted me by rubbing my back.

I turned my head and Embry was dancing with another girl. One from the Makah reservation up north. He seemed happy. I let out a jealous sigh.

"Hey." Quil said. "I never noticed your eyes were a deep brown. I thought they used to be blue. They always are in Embry's thoughts."

"Mood thing." I told him quietly. I laughed once. "Embry always hated it when my color changed." Instantly when I said his name, his head jerked toward Quil and me.

There was a tapping on my shoulder. Quil had a huge grin spread across his face.

"May I cut in Quil?" The oddly familiar voice asked. I froze as Quil let go of me but holding both my hands. "Yeah." He kissed my cheek and walked away.

I turned around hoping my ears weren't deceiving me. I gasped. "David!" I screamed as I wrapped my arms around him crying.

"Didn't think I'd get that kind of reaction!" David said

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I've been real … emotional lately."

"Mom told me. How you doing anyway?" David asked. "You look great cuz/ apart from the tears that I assume aren't for me."

"No." I whispered. "I'm just completely lost without him."

"He is too ya know. Look at him. He's trying to make you jealous."

"It's working. I can't stand it! He's never been like this."

"Maybe he's wanting your attention?"

"He hates me. I know he does." I sniffled.

"Then why did mom tell me that he wished you weren't so stubborn?"

"_I'm _not stubborn!" I growled.

"You are Cason." David whispered. "I thought I was your favorite."

I sniggered. "Yeah, Jeff too. You're my big brothers." I looked over toward Embry. "He's stubborn to ya know."

"Not as bad as you can be. You should dance with him tonight."

"He's having too much fun David. I don't want to spoil it for him."

The song ended that David and I were dancing to. Then someone grabbed the mike.

"Emily would like for David and Cason to sing for us." Sam said as my head shot over to where he was. I shook my head.

"Come on cuz. Let's do it." David said grabbing my hand and dragging me to the band.

"David." I whined in a whisper. He handed me a mike. "I don't know…"

"Shut up and sing the damn song." David said smiling.

The music started and instantly I looked at David. I looked over to Sam and Emily as I started singing; 'No Air' by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown.

David led me to the dance floor as he sang his first verse, acting like he was going to dance with me. He let me sing my second verse before he twirled me around. I didn't know what was going on. Jackie must have led Embry to the dance floor, because when I turned around my hand landed on his chest. I looked up unable to sing anymore. Jackie must be singing the rest with David. I didn't care. I was staring into the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen before in my life.

Embry wrapped his arms around me as both of mine were gently placed on his chest. I felt everyone's eyes on us, but I didn't move mine from Embry's. Neither did he.

He watched me intently, and suddenly tears streamed out of my eyes down my face. Embry pulled me closer to him, kissing the top of my head.

"Shhh." He whispered into my hair. He leaned down further and kissed my neck. "I've missed you so much." He said in a choked whisper into my neck.

I burst out into tears when he told me. I shook my head, finally looking up into his sad eyes again. There was a smile spread across his face as he wiped away my tears.

"Embry…"

"Shhh." He whispered. "My blue eyes are back." His lips were on mine becoming more intense after each second. Our mouths opened as Embry gently gave me his tongue.

"I feel like I can finally breathe again." I whispered after we broke our kiss. "I'm sorry for everything Embry."

"Don't baby. All I want is for you to be happy."

"Well, I wasn't. I've been totally lost without you."

"I know, I know." Embry whispered pulling me tighter to him. "I've got you. You're safe in my arms."

"Embry." We both looked over to the voice. "I'm ready to go home." His mother, Sandra told him.

"Kay, night mom."

"Aren't you going to take me home?"

"No, not right now mom. Can't I dance with Cason?"

"You've already danced with her." Sandra told him harshly. "Now I want to go."

"Go ahead baby." I whispered low enough for Sandra not to hear. "I'll still be here."

"I love you baby." Embry then kissed me before leaving.

I went to sit down when I heard squealing.

"Just couldn't say no could ya Quil." I laughed.

"Cassie, YAY!" Claire screamed.

"Hey there short stuff." I greeted Claire.

"You're in a better mood. Where's the other half?"

"Taking the wicked witch of the Olympic Peninsula home." We both sniggered. "She's not happy he kissed me."

"She never had been happy." Quil told me as he wiped frosting off Claire's face.

"You dance with your little angel yet?"

"No. She's been having more fun with the cake."

Ahh. I see." I replied as I watched him. "Good practice for when you two actually can have kids. You can always tell her she was the one who trained you." I sniggered.

"Ha ha. Funny Cas." Quil said sarcastically. "That's what I've been told. So, Embry's coming back?"

"I hope. Maybe after a drawn out lecture from Sandra." I grumpily said. "Might take a while."

"There kiddo. No more cake." Quil said to Claire.

"Where Unca Embee?" Claire asked.

"He had to take his mommy home." I said sweetly to her. "You wanna go out and dance with me? That is if you don't mind Quil." I said smiling to him.

"YAY!" Claire screamed as she jumped up and down in her chair for me. "Or do you wanna dance with Uncle Embry?"

She looked over at Quil. "No. I dance wiff Qwil." She smiled at me.

"We can dance too." I said picking her up off the chair. "Let's go! Boys sometimes don't like to dance to mushy girl songs."

We both giggled. I took her to the dance floor and rocked her gently to the music. A few songs later I felt warm breath on my neck.

"Sorry it took me so long." Embry whispered into my ear.

"I didn't know if you were coming back." I whispered looking up at him.

"I'll take her, Cas." Quil said. "Thanks."

"No problem Quil. She's a doll." I said smiling as Embry wrapped his arms around my front as we swayed to the music.

"I've missed this." Embry said pulling my back tighter to him.

"What did your mom have to say?"

"Nothing." Embry said a little too fast.

"You were gone for an awful long time for it to be nothing." I turned around facing him.

"Fine. She told me out of all the girls that are here, I decided to kiss the one _she_ wasn't fond of. She doesn't want us together." Embry smiled.

"And, what else?"

"I asked her if she wanted me mopping around like I had been. I know she wants me happy."

"Just not with me."

"That's too bad for her. You will be her daughter-in-law some day." I smiled.

"Hmmm. I kissed his lips. "You are so damn desirable. I should have never…" Embry shushed me with his lips.

He pulled away slightly. "Shhh. Come with me." He whispered as the song ended.

He pulled me outside and stopped, pulling me off to the side of the building and slamming my body against the wall. His hands slid around my waist as he pushed himself tightly against me. His hand started roaming farther up m body, until he reached my breasts. The warmth of his hands gave me goose bumps and I tried hard not to shutter. He finally touched my neck with his lips. I gasped, wrapping my arms around his neck. His lips were moving toward my mouth finally reaching my lips again after so long.

"Come." Embry whispered into my lips.

He took my hand and walked me toward a truck. One I had never seen before. He opened the door and jumped in, pulling me on his lap.

"Whose truck is this?" I asked adjusting my self on his lap.

"Mine. I just bought it." Embry whispered as he kissed my earlobe.

"Wow. I Like it." I smiled and for the first time in a long time it reached my eyes. "Bit small though."

"Small, huh. Can I take you somewhere?"

"Where?"

"Anywhere, away from all these people." Embry whispered as our lips touched.

"Who were you dancing with earlier?" I blurted out without thinking.

Embry sniggered as he pulled me close to him again. "Nobody."

"Embry." I Growled between our lips.

"Did it make you jealous?"

"Yes. But does it matter now?"

"No, not when I've got you right here." Embry whispered. "Damn girl, I've missed touching you. Life really sucked for me."

"Me too. Now, shut up and put those lips to better use."

"Is that an order?" he asked kissing my neck.

"Yes." I chocked out weakly. Instantly his lips were on mine. "Embry?"

"What baby."

"I love you." I couldn't comprehend how to breathe right.

Embry pulled me away from him then and smiled.

"I love you too." He whispered. "I've missed telling you that since…" I put my hand up to his lips to hush him. "I wanted to tell you every night since… every time I heard you say it when you went to bed."

"You heard me?" I asked shocked. Embry nodded. "Why Do you think there were flowers in your room every morning?"

"_You?_" I whispered. "I… I thought Jackie…" This time he hushed me with _his lips._

"When you were asleep, Jackie let me in so I could put them in your room. I sometimes would walk over and kiss you goodnight too. Other nights I would just watch you sleep."

I looked away from Embry. "I didn't know that." The tears started escaping again.

"No more crying, baby." Embry whispered as he pulled me to face him. "We're together now. That's all that matters."

"Where do we go from here?" I asked.

Embry peered over my shoulder, nudging his head toward the building, "That."

I turned around to see Sam and Emily outside.

"Marriage?"

Embry nodded. "Unless…"

"Are you proposing to me?" I asked turning back to Embry as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, in a way I guess." He smiled.

"Yes! I can't live without you! You've seen what I was like. You've heard me telling you I loved you. You know what I feel."

Embry touched my chest, laying his hand over my heart. "Your heart always races when we're together."

"Goes into overdrive when you touch me too." I smiled.

"I need to take you somewhere Cason." He whispered. "I want alone time with you now."

"Where will we go?"

"I've got an idea." He smiled

"Not the tree house?"

"No. Somewhere much better." He said as he kissed my lips. "It's not far from here, but I'll drive you there anyway."

Embry opened the door, letting me get out first so he could jump out. He helped me in and kissed me before shutting the door. Walking around he jumped in, turning the ignition as he kissed me again.

We drove back to my house, parking in the driveway. He turned off the ignition and got out. I did the same and met him at the bed of his new toy. He had an oversized duffle bag packed full draped over his shoulder and held his other hand out for me. I grabbed it immediately. It felt so right having my hand in his. It was natural, an automatic thing. We started walking away from the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you. You'll just t have to wait." He told me smug. "By the way, Jackie doesn't expect you home tonight."

I gasped. "You two planned this?" He nodded.

"This was supposed to be a surprise." Embry said as we reached a small house. He pulled his keys out and unlocked the door. "We haven't really worked on much of it yet. But there's one room that's complete."

"One room?"

"Shhh. Come with me." He whispered and he pulled me in the dark house. He walked me through the small living room, then down a small, dark hallway. "Wait right here. I'll be right back." He whispered then kissed me.

He walked into the room, closing the door. I heard clicking from a lighter and tried to wait patiently.

"Embry.' I said by the door. "_Please._ I can't stand it here being away from you."

"Hold on baby. I'll be right there." He said as I heard the lighter click a few more times. He opened the door smiling. "I'm sorry baby. I just wanted it to be perfect." He scooped me up in his arms and carried me in.

Embry lit the entire room with tons of candles.

"Embry." I said taken aback. He put me down on my feet.

"There's more." He whispered as he grabbed something that was laying on a dresser.

"The bed is huge." I whispered as Embry pressed play on what I now saw was a remote in his hand. He held me tight with one hand and loosened his tie with the other.

"Dance with me first."

"Like when we were younger and we took dance lessons together?"

"Ahhh, you remembered."

"Can't forget. You were the only guy there." I said looking into his gorgeous brown eyes, smiling. "When we would dance …"

"You were the reason I took those lessons. Just to be with you." He whispered as he spun me around.

"I remember you really getting into the 'dirty dancing' when we were in the sixth grade."

"Only when I got my chance to dance with you."

"That's why we were always paired up. I should have seen it a long time ago."

"It's alright baby." Embry whispered into my hair. "We are together now." He touched my thigh. I looked up into his eyes, they were intense. He pulled my thigh up to his waist, trying inconspicuously running his hand from my knee up to my bottom. "Hmmm, what's this about?"

"Jackie told me I had a panty line before we left." I gritted my teeth. "She planned that, didn't she" Embry shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll have to thank her for that." Embry sniggered.

"Embry Call." I whispered as he pulled me in closer to him. He unzipped the back of my dress after letting my leg fall.

"Cason." He whispered into my lips. "I've been without you for too long." He gently pushed the straps of my dress off my shoulders.

I started unbuttoning his shirt. "I know. Three months is too long."

"Are you happy?"

"Right now, I'm beyond happy." I whispered. "Are you happy?"

Embry picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him as he carried me to the bed.

"Yes. Now that I know I will never lose you again." Embry whispered as he laid me on my back. "I'm not stopping tonight."

"I'm not going to stop you either."

Morning came as I woke to find myself laying next to the man I love. His arms wrapped around me so I wouldn't get cold. I'm surprised I slept at all from his snoring! I started kissing his chest, rubbing my fingers up and down his back. Embry stirred a little so I dug into his back. He let out a groan and slowly moved his hand to my thigh, hitching it up over his waist. I looked up smiling at his face as a smirk spread across his.

"Morning." I whispered. "I woke you, didn't I?"

"You knew what you were doing."

"Well, you did tell me you weren't stopping." I said as I bit my lower lip. "And, well, you did."

"We had to sleep sometime." He whispered. "I thought I did my job last night."

"You _did_!" more than what I ever expected." I whispered as I pulled him down.

"You want more?"

"Only if you do."

"I always want you baby." Embry whispered into my lips.

"Good, because I'm getting cold." I teased.

Embry pulled me closer to him. "How's this?"

I shook my head. "Nope, still cold." I turned on my back. "Warm me up." I said smiling.

Embry pulled himself on top of me smiling. "Better?" he asked as he rubbed my body.

"Yes" I spoke softly. "Definitely warmer." "You're not cold at all." Embry whispered.

"Not with you in this position." I said contemplating. "My lips feel like they are beginning to feel neglected though." I pouted. Embry's lips were on mine in an instant.

"We can't." Embry said after kissing me. "Besides, I'm starving. And I've got to meet up with Jake today at the Cullens."

"Why is he there?"

"It's a long story. Wanna come with?" He asked. "If you see the whole thing it'll make more sense than if I told you."

"Yeah, I'll go." I pulled myself up. "Embry, I've only got the dress from yesterday."

No you don't." he rubbed my back gently. "Look in the dresser." I turned toward him as he sniggered. "Jackie bought some clothes for you. Instead of bringing them to you, she stashed them here."

"Ahhh, I said. I wrapped a blanket around me and walked to the dresser. "Embry, you didn't by chance happen to go shopping with her, did you?"

"I might have once or twice." H told me grinning.

"Okay. Who picked out _these_?" I held up a lacy bra and thong. Embry laughed.

"Yeah." Embry said rolling to his side. "Jackie let me have some fun that day. She was enjoying every second of it."

"Is this what you want me to wear then?"

Embry jumped out of bed walking up behind me. He opened another drawer, pulling something out.

"I want to see you in this." He whispered in my ear.

I chuckled "Picked this out too?"

"Yes." Embry smiled shyly.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked as I touched his chest.

"In the closet." He said as he pulled me to the closet. "I picked these out too." He whispered pulling out a silk shirt and jeans.

"Hmmm." I said eying his choice. "Jackie approved this?" "Well yeah. She kinda pointed them out to me and I chose what I thought would look good on you." He smiled. "Now get dressed so I can eat."

"Awful temperamental when we're hungry."

"No I'm not. Well not anymore." Embry told me. "I was a real pain for three months."

"I'll have to make sure it never happens again."

"So you'll marry me? Embry asked


	8. Deciding and planning

**Thanks for all the great reviews again! Wow, I can't believe that I'm on chapter 8 already! Hope this lives up to your standards. Not a lot of action going on, but a lot of other stuff lol I hope I dont get anybody too upset with me since I skipped a few months. I might do it again... not too sure yet. But, things will get exciting...at least I think so. Don't know about any of you :D**

**CHAPTER 8**

**TIMES ARE CHANGING**

"Yeah." I smiled. "When?"

"Someday soon, I hope." Embry said kissing me.

"How about February?"

"That soon?" Embry asked. "Five months?"

"Should we make it sooner?" I asked looking up into my life's brown eyes.

"When ever you want baby." He whispered next to my lips. "I was just thinking about money."

"I've got money." I said as Embry pulled away slightly. "Jackie has given me my support money from my … mother." I growled the last. "She said it's for my college fund. But I'd rather use it for our wedding."

"You should go to college."

"Well, I'm not in school anymore."

Embry pulled his eyebrows down. "You're not?"

"I couldn't be near you there. Jackie kept me home."

"I didn't know that." He told me. "I quite too, but because of the pack. I'll show you. Just get dressed!"

"Alright!" I said as I pushed him out of my way. "Do you have clothes here too?" I wondered.

"Yep. Over here." Embry chuckled as he walked to the other dresser. He pulled out a shirt and shorts.

"Don't tell me, Jackie got you those?"

"Yeah." Embry smiled his shy smile. I loved it when he smiled like that.

"What else did she buy you?" I asked as I had gotten partially dressed. I walked over to his dresser opening the top drawer. "Silk boxers?" Jackie bought you these?" I squinted my eyes.

"No!" Embry defended himself. "She let me get them myself. I figured you'd like them."

"Well that's not fair." I pouted.

"What's not fair baby?" Embry whispered as he leaned in to kiss my neck.

"Umm…that you…got to…pick out my clothes…" I tried to say as I got weak in the knees from his kisses if he wasn't holding me.

"And you didn't get to pick out mine?"

"Mmmmhmmm." I answered breathless. Embry laughed. "What?"

"You." He whispered. "I Love you baby." He chuckled as he hugged me tight.

"Embry Michael Call!" I said turning around to face him. "You did that on purpose."

"What ever do you mean?" Embry asked, eyes wide, with mock surprise on his face.

"You know you…" I started growling.

"That I made your feet almost fall out from under you?"

Yes." I still growled. Embry laughed harder. "I'm so gonna beat you." I whispered, but his lips were on mine before I could think.

"Lets get going." Embry said into my lips.

"We might get there sooner if you stopped making want to attack you." I said sarcastically.

"Yes ma'am." He said standing up straight, still smiling. "I don't think you want to go like that, but I wouldn't mind if you did."

I growled, then said, "I love you too."

When I finished getting ready, we took off walking back to Embry's toy. He drove me to the Cullens house, stopping in front of this enormous white house.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Yeah. Just wait till you see all the coffins inside. Woohooo, might be scary." Embry said as he tried to scare me, poking my sides.

"What ever!" I replied in a small fit of giggles. Embry leaned over and kissed me.

"Jeez, making out already?" We heard Jacob's voice from the porch.

"Hey, Jake." Embry called as we got out of his truck. "Food ready?"

"Almost. Edward's in there now." Jacob told him. "Nice to see you could finally grace us with you're presence, Miss Malor" He bowed, as Embry and I walked toward him as I playfully smacked him.

"What's going on?" I asked Jacob. "why the hell of all places are we here, anyway?"

"Come inside, I'll show you." Jacob told me. "I imprinted." he said smiling before he turned the door knob.

"You imprinted on…?"

"Don't kill anymore of you brain cells Cas." Jacob laughed. "It won't help you."

Embry stopped me by the front door. Jacob walked over to the blonde, and grabbed something. The doc and his mate greeted us.

"Cason, right?" Carlisle Cullen asked as I nodded. "Jackie's niece. It's a pleasure to meet you. This is my wife Esme." I held out my hand toward them both.

"That's where I've seen you before." I whispered. "At the hospital when Jackie would let me let me visit her on her lunches." He nodded. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

"Call me Esme please." She smiled. "Edward has breakfast ready if you'd like to eat."

"Thanks Esme." Jacob said as he had something cradled in his arms. "This is… Nessie" He told me. We heard a growl from the kitchen. Jacob sniggered. "I mean Renesmee." He handed me the bundle and I looked down.

"Jake?" I asked confused and a little shocked as I held the baby.

"My imprint." He smiled. "Give her back. It's almost time for her to eat. She's already bitten me twice.

I stood there looking from Jacob to the baby and finally to Embry.

"Edward and Bella's" Embry said. "Morning Alice." He said in the same tone. I caught her walking down the stairs. "This is Alice, Cas."

"Finally." Alice muttered to Embry. "I've been wondering when you two would get back together." I must have had a shocked look on my face. "This one's been down in the dumps since forever."

"She's the seer." Embry explained. "She can't see the pack though."

"Or the baby. It's very irritating." she said smiling.

"Give me Nessie, Cas." Jacob growled. "She might bite you."

"Please, Jake?" I said looking down again at the baby. I kissed her forehead. "She's so…beautiful." I chocked out as a tear ran down my cheek. The baby smiled up at me and placed her hand on my cheek.

Nessie was showing me everything that was going on since the day she had been born. She ended with a vision that contented her and made her happy, my eyes changing color as she had shown me her thoughts.

"Let's go into the kitchen." Alice told us as Jacob grabbed Nessie from me. Alice grabbed my hand and walked me into the kitchen as Embry followed.

"Morning." The tall bloodsucker greeted us.

"What's on the menu for today?" Embry asked sitting at the large kitchen table.

"Bacon, eggs, rolls, sausage. You name it, I cooked it."

"This is Edward by the way." Alice told me. She gave him a reproachful look. "Be careful around him, Cas. He can read your thoughts."

"Oh." I blurted out. I stared at him for a minute, watching him cook.

"Food network." Edward said answering my question. "Seth loves my cooking."

"Yeah, well Seth will eat anything." I said smiling as I looked over to Seth.

"Will not!" Seth said with a mouthful of food.

"Where's Leah?" I asked as I walked over to Embry.

"She's patrolling. She wont step foot in here." Embry told me. "She can't stand it here." Seth said. "I don't know why."

"Could it be because it's full of vampires?" I asked sarcastically. "Maybe I should talk to her. Maybe she just needs somebody to listen." I said. "Can I fix her a plate? Maybe she;; eat if I tell her I cooked it.""Don't think she'll buy that sis." Quil told me. I loved it when he called me sis.

"I can at least try can't I, little brother?" I said smiling at him.

"There's our sister. She's back with a vengeance!" Jake said.

"Not my sister." Embry told them

"Congratulations!" Edward replied. Everyone's head shot to where he stood. "Oh, sorry. Go on. I get ahead of myself."

"Thanks." Embry said as all eyes darted to him. I started piling food on a plate for Leah. "Cason and I are getting married." "I saw you and a wedding dress!" Alice said, "At an alter…"

"With Embry?" I asked.

"I couldn't see him." Alice said.

"How can you see her though?" Quil asked helping himself to more food. "She phases too."

"What?" Alice asked.

"Cason can phase like us." Jacob answered as he fed Nessie.

"She's not exactly one of us. She's not a Quileute." Embry told her.

"Why can I see you Cason?" Alice said shocked. "This is so weird."

"Talk to my aunt." I said only to Alice. "We have absolutely no idea how we became this, and it's only the females in our family." I stopped. Alice had been still for a few minutes.

"Three!" She squealed. "But that can't be all. Maybe because the others disappear too."

I gave her a quizzical look, 'I'm gonna bring this out to Leah."

"Her hun." Embry said after taking a bite. "If you'd bring these out to her too?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "I can do that." I kissed him on the cheek, then walked outside with the bag and plate of food. "Leah?" She growled. "Just me. Embry and I brought you some clothes."

"I don't want the leeches food." She growled behind a tree.

"Not even if I said I cooked it?" I asked walking by the tree.

"I ate good last night at the wedding." Leah replied as we sat next to each other.

"You looked beautiful yesterday." I told her.

"So did you." She replied. "How did it go for you two?"

"A lot better than I could have ever imagined. There were a lot of nice looking single men there, did you hook up with any?"

"No. I wasn't in the mood." Leah sighed. "Jeff grabbed me up though. He said I needed to dance with him."

"And?"

"Nothing. I did dance with him though."

"That's good. Wait. When did you dance with my adorable flirty cousin?"

"after you and Embry left. Why?"

"I never saw him. I only saw David. So, do you like Jeff?"

"I think he's cute, but I'd rather imprint."

"Did he want to call you?"

"Yeah, but I told him I wouldn't be home."

"LEAH! You need to go out with him!"

"But he's like what…thirty?"

I laughed. "Something like that. Quil imprinted on a baby, but you don't want to imprint on an older man?"

"Cradle robber." Leah said and we laughed. "That's gonna make Quil my cousin some day."

"Speaking of family…has anybody found out about Embry's father?"

"Not that I know of." Leah shrugged. "I don't think he really cares now that he has you."

"Was it really bad being around him when he phased?" I asked. I quickly added, "I mean when we were apart?"

"You were always in his thoughts, Cas. He really loves you."

"I love him too. I was stupid for pushing him away like that."

"You held your ground though." Leah whispered. I would see you in his thoughts when we patrolled together. It looked like you always cried yourself to sleep."

"I did." I replied quietly. "Then last night, he took me to this house."

"I've been there." Leah smiled. "The whole packs been working on it."

"I thought it was just Jackie and Embry."

"Most of it was. But we did help, when we could."

The days passed quickly for me now that I had been back with Embry, my whole world seemed right again.

One day wedding thoughts came into my thoughts. Embry and I were on patrol with all of the others, Jake, Quil, Leah and Seth. All of the guys groaned, but Leah was jumping and throwing suggestions in my head.

_Who's going to be in the wedding party?_ Leah thought.

_You! I want you as one of them. I want Claire as our flower girl too_. I thought to everybody. _Sweetie, who's going to be your best man and what ever?_

_Jake, I want you to be my best man_. Embry thought trying to make a conscious decision. _Seth how about you be one of my groomsman?_

_Sweet, thanks man_! Seth thought.

"_Okay, since Jake and Seth are gonna be up there with you…..Quil, would you walk me down_? I asked as we all were running apart.

_Huh_? Quil asked, clearly not listening.

_Will you walk me down the aisle and give me away_? I thought hard.

Quil laughed, _Yeah! Thanks Cas._

_Well since I wanted to have Claire as the flower girl, I thought it would be hard for her to sit still if you were standing with Embry, Jake and Seth._ I thought. I saw a smile in his head.

_Works for me Cas. Then I can watch Claire, so she won't cause problems_. Quil agreed.

_Now, who else can I have as my bridesmaid_. I thought. Not Jackie. _She's gonna steal all the fame_. I laughed.

_Not a leech_. Leah urged.

_They aren't so bad, Leah. Not if you stop and think about it. After all they are…well, they were human at one time_. I said.

_What about Emily_? Leah thought.

_I might. I just don't know yet_. I thought.

_Are we done with the wedding plans? We need to get the area patrolled. I miss Nessie_! Jacob said to us.

_Yes your greatness_. Leah thought to him.

_Anything you say your majesty. I would bow in front of you, but I'm not around you_. I thought as both Leah and I laughed. _All is clear this way_.

_Here too_.

_Same here. No leeches_.

_Lets go_. Quil finally muttered. I_ wanna get back to spend the day with Claire_.

_I'll see you guys later then._ Jake told us.

Embry and I ran back to La Push with Quil.

"You are you and Claire up to today?" I managed to ask as we got dressed a fair distance apart.

"Not much. Just hanging out at the house. Probably watch cartoons and play with her dolls." Quil told me.

"Sounds like a night of adventure." Embry butted in laughing.

"It's not easy imprinting on a three year old!" Quil replied. "You all have it easy. You're all old enough to be able to hang out and go to movies and stuff."

"You can go to movies too." I said. "There's a new movie coming out, I think Claire would like it."

"She's seen it on commercials." Quil told me. "She bounces up and down, yelling at the top of her little lungs that she wants me to take her to see it. But I don't know."

"Why? Cause she's only three and can't sit still long enough to watch an entire movie?" Embry sniggered.

"Kinda like that. I told her we'd wait for it to come out on video." Quil told us.

"Wanna double?" I said smiling. "You guys decent yet? I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah." Quil said.

"Yeah, what? We're gonna double or you're decent?"

"Both." Quil said laughing.

I laughed as I walked toward them. "Embry watching a cartoon!"

"Hey!" Embry growled. "I like cartoons."

"Don't I know. You're like taking care of a kid!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Only when it comes to watching T.V." Embry told me. "Nobody comes between me and Sponge Bob!" He laughed.

"Except for me." I replied sarcastically.

"Yeah." Embry said as he kissed me. "Except for my _wild_ fiancé." He chuckled.

"I am not that wild!" I growled into his lips.

"Okay." Quil said a little uncomfortable. "I'll just leave you two love birds alone now."

"See ya." Embry and I said in unison.

"Lets go home so you can fix me some food woman!"

"You're gonna help me then."

"Wait!" Embry said as we started walking back to the house. "You told me I was never allowed in the kitchen again after the mess I made a while ago."

"You're still helping me." I said smiling. "Make a mess again like that and I'll beat you with a whip!" I teased.

"Promise?"

"Embry Michael Call!" I yelled. Embry picked me up and carried me back to the house. It wasn't like he did when he first brought me to the house when Sam and Emily got married._ No_, he threw me over his shoulder and ran with me! He does get crazy at times, especially when it's with me.

November came too soon. My hubby to be was having his birthday today. I woke him up for breakfast in bed, at our place as it had become.

"Good god baby." Embry moaned. "You can cook like nobody can." He said leaning over to kiss me. "I have got to be the luckiest seventeen year old on the planet." I laughed.

"You _would_ say that." I told him smiling.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?" I asked as Embry put the tray on the floor.

"My present." He growled leaning over, climbing on top of me.

"I don't have it here." I smiled.

"I've got my present right where I want her." Embry said kissing me. "I've got to patrol in a bit, but I'll be back to unwrap you." I giggled.

"Got mine yet?" I asked.

"The bows already been bought." He smiled his incredibly adorable smile.

"Hmmm, I have to wait too?"

"Yep." He had me pinned on the bed still. "Ugh." He complained while kissing my neck. "If I don't move now, I won't leave."

I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Then don't."

"I have to baby. You know I do." Embry whispered in my ear.

"I'm going too then." I said as he pulled himself off me.

"I won't be gone too long. Unless something comes up."

"Something is going on." I watched him tense. "Would you tell me?" I rubbed his back. "If you don't," I pulled myself up on my knees whispering in his ear, "I'll just call Jake. He'll tell me."

"You wouldn't?"

"I thought that the one who imprinted wasn't supposed to hide things from the one he imprinted on?"

"Cason." Embry whispered. He leaned over putting his hands on his head. He took in a deep breathe and exhaled loudly. "There's a problem at the Cullens." He spoke softly. "Vampires are coming from Europe called the Volturi. I guess they're like royalty. They're coming to kill Nessie, that's why I have to patrol. All the Cullens left a few days ago to find their friends and bring them back as witnesses." He finished.

And that_ can't_ happen." I whispered. "Nessie is Jake's imprint, and we cannot let that happen." I kissed the side of his head. "Does Jackie and the other pack know?" He nodded. "I'm going this time."

"And I won't fight you. Not after the last time." He said as he looked up at me. "I love you baby."

"I love you too." I whispered kissing him again. "Get dressed, we're both going."

"I don't want you going inside the Cullens."

"I'll have to cook for all of you sometime."

"Then just stay in the kitchen." Embry ordered. "Most of the others aren't like the Cullens."

"_Oh_. They snack on humans. Got it." I shuddered. "It's been a few weeks since I've seen Nessie. How big is she now?"

"Bout the size of a four or five year old. I guess. She's a bit bigger than Claire."

"Wow." I said moving off the bed. "I've missed a lot then."

"Yeah, I guess." Embry said shrugging his shoulders. "Her growth spurts are crazy." He got up to get dressed.

I was at my closet finding something to wear. "Kind of like you, before you phased almost a year ago?"

"You noticed?"

"Couldn't help it. We were all almost the same height during the summer break over a year ago. Then all of a sudden…**_BANG_!** All three of you started shooting up!"

Embry laughed at me. "Bang?" He asked as he walked behind me.

"Yeah." I sarcastically told him. "You shot up before the others." I stopped smiling, remembering when he left. I looked away. "I missed you then too."

"Don't go there, please." Embry begged. "We are together. I love you with every ounce of my being, and we are _getting married_." He smiled at the last, as he pulled my face up to kiss my lips.

"Lets go patrol." I whispered into his lips. "Then we can celebrate your birthday together."

"You are so amazing. I'm glad that you are going to be my wife soon."

"And I'm glad you're going to be my husband. I love you more than anything this world has to offer."

"Lets go, or I won't be able to leave for at least a few more hours." He sniggered.

Embry grabbed my hand and walked me out to the trees. We phased carrying our clothes with us.

When we arrived at the Cullens, I noticed Jacob with Nessie outside. It was cool, but not exceedingly cold. Embry and I phased and had gotten dressed. I almost ran to Nessie.

"Wow, Nessie. Look at you!" I told her shocked.

"Careful Cas." Jacob ordered. "Vamps inside, and they're not very pet oriented."

"Yeah, yeah. Embry told me." I said walking up to Nessie. "How have you been?" I held my hands out and she walked to me.

Nessie put her hands on my cheeks to speak to me like she did with the others. She missed me. The way my eyes changed colors when she spoke to me like this. She was telling me everything that I had missed. I must have scared her a little when my eyes turned a bright red. She had shown me and I let her go back to Jacob.

"I'm sorry I frightened you Nessie." I whispered to her. I turned toward Embry. "I'm going inside."


	9. 9 A bit of truth

**_Thanks so much everybody! I love reviews so please, please review!_**

**CHAPTER 9**

**A BIT OF TRUTH**

_I'm sorry I frightened you Nessie." I whispered to her. I turned toward Embry. "I'm going inside."_

"No Cason!" Jake ordered, "They'll kill you!"

"They can't do that to you Jake. It's not right." I growled looking inside. "I'll be back in a minute."

"You look like one with you eyes. Just be careful." Embry whispered kissing my forehead.

"Just talking." I said as I walked to the back door. "Morning Edward."

"Wait a minute, Cas." Edward said holding up his hands. "They'll fight you."

"Good. Maybe they need to show some respect to our kind." I rebutted. Edward shook his head and opened the back door. "Morning Bella."

"Hey Cas…Holy cow. Are you…?" Bella was shocked by my red eyes.

"No, I'm just really peeved at… one of _them._" I growled. I headed over to the swinging door adjacent to the living room. "I'll be right back." I walked out, Edward followed. I scanned the room full of bloodsuckers, finally resting on the one in Nessie's thoughts. "YOU!" I yelled with rage.

"Cas. Be careful." Edward said. "I don't know what our venom will do to you."

"I'm not worried about that right now." I told him. "How dare you treat my family like garbage!"

"You're a mutt too?" The man scrutinized me.

"I'm white, not Quileute!"

"Then you're one of us?"

"Good god no! I am what they are, but I am not exactly like them."

"Wait, your eyes are changing!" the bloodsucker said shocked. "I have encountered some of these females."

"What?" I shook my head. "You have seen females like me? Where?"

"Germany." He whispered. "There aren't many of them, but we stay a safe distance from them. They are so much like humans.""We are human!" I growled. "We phase at a very young age. But that's not what I'm here for! Be nice to my family. I will not harm you, but do not treat Nessie's mate like trash!"

"Certainly." The vamp said politely. "I didn't mean to offend you." He bowed.

"Cas. Lets go talk outside, please." Edward asked.

"That goes for the rest of you as well. Mess with my family and I Won't need to phase to kill." I growled. The vamp I talked to shuddered. "I'm sorry Edward, please." Edward walked me outside. Embry came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. "What the hell was that about?" I asked Edward in shock.

"He was thinking of others. Your kind in Germany. They had killed quite a few of his friends some time ago. They all stay a safe distance away from the female werewolves." Edward told me.

'Wow." I whispered. "Edward, can I use your phone to call Jackie?" She's been on this since forever with nothing. Not until now anyway."

"Certainly." Edward said as he handed me his phone.

"Thanks." I said dialing the house. "Jackie? It's Cas."

"What's up sweetie? Why didn't you just come over?" Jackie asked confused.

"I'm at the Cullens. Listen, I went inside to shake some…umm…beings up. Well, this one, he has seen our kind before! In _Germany!_"

"Wow. I'll have to check that out!" Jackie sounded excited. "What do they call us?"

"Female werewolves. That's what Edward said." I told her.

"You coming over tonight?"

"Yeah, I was planning on it." I smiled.

"Cool. I'll tell you if I find anything out then. Love you."

"Love you too." I said then hung up. "Thank you Edward. Maybe we can find something out."

"You're very welcome." Edward said then walked back inside.

"That's what happened?" Embry asked.

"Yeah. I got some info for Jackie." I said smiling as I looked up at him. "About time we got something."

"Lets go run patrol." Embry whispered in my ear. "Then we'll go home."

We phased running patrol for most of the morning with Seth and Leah. Quil showed up and told us we should go home and that Jackie needed to see us.

"It's about time!" Jackie said as Embry and I walked in the door.

"Sorry." I replied. "We ran patrol."

"What did you need us for?" Embry asked.

"You're both helping me cook." Jackie smiled. "And I wanted to know if your mom is coming to celebrate?" She looked at Embry.

"No." Embry said. I shook my head. "You know what happened Jackie. When Cas and I finally were able to tell my mom we were engaged, she flipped and locked herself in her room."

"And we haven't asked Jake about showing Sandra what Embry is."

Jackie grabbed the phone. "Call him."

"Jackie." I said. "What if he won't?"

"He will." Jackie replied happy. "He had shown Charlie a few months ago."

"Alright I'll call." Embry said. He dialed the number. "Hey Edward…yeah, thanks." He said into the phone. "Hey Jake, look, remember when you phased in front of Charlie?… Yeah, I know! I need to know if I can show my mom? Sweet bro. Thanks a lot. I owe ya." He told Jake then hung up.

"What? I take that as a yes?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah. Lets go." Embry told me.

"Hold on Embry." Jackie said calmly as we were about to walk out the door. "Why don't you go by yourself. She might take it better."

"But Jackie." I said meeting her gaze. "If she flipped about our engagement. She might just totally lose it by herself when she sees Embry."

"Okay, I see your point. I'll see you in what, an hour?"

"I'll just help her through Embry's phasing, then I'll come back."

"Good luck." Jackie said as we walked out the door.

"This is gonna be awkward." Embry said.

"I'll act like I haven't seen you naked before." I joked.

"Hell, I don't care about that." Embry told me smiling. "She won't understand. Maybe I can get out of her then who my dad is."

"Well, I hope so. And I hope she starts warming up to me."

"After I tell her I imprinted on you, she'd better."

We arrived after a few minutes as Embry pulled me to the house.

"I'll wait out here." I whispered.

"You sure?" I nodded. "Meet us out back then. I love you." Embry whispered into my lips.

Embry walked into his mother's house. I walked to the back yard, leaning against one of the trees in to forest. I heard growling and turned to see who it was. Paul in his wolf form.

"Hey Paul. Just waiting for Embry and Sandra." I told him. Embry's gonna show her everything." I smiled. He growled. "How's Rach?" He whimpered, "Everything okay?" He nodded. "I'll have to go over and visit. I haven't seen her since forever. Or Billy for that matter." He growled and ran off. "Okay, bye."

Minutes later, Embry brought out a reluctant Sandra into the back yard.

"They're just stories Embry. And you're seventeen now! I don't know why you're playing this silly…" She stopped when she saw me.

"Just stand by Cason. She knows everything." Embry told her. "I'll go into the trees and show you."

"It isn't like I haven't seen you naked before!" Sandra replied angry.

"Fine, lets go into the forest a short way and I'll strip in front of both of you. Then I'll phase before your very eyes."

"Embry, are you sure? I mean, this is a _lot_ for your mom to take in." I said quietly. Embry kissed my cheek. "It's the only way hon. Lets go."

We walked into the trees a short distance. Embry stripped with his back turned to us and finally phased. I walked up to him as Sandra stood rooted to her spot. Embry and I looked at her.

"It's still your son Sandra." I said softly, reassuring her it was okay.

"That is not my son!" She exclaimed with a higher pitch to her voice.

"Come look into his eyes and tell me it isn't Embry. You had just seen him change right in front of your eyes." I told her.

Embry walked up to her. He brought his head down to eye level with hers, looking into her eyes. Sandra started crying.

"Sandra, please. He's not a freak or anything."

"I know." She sniffled. "I can't believe my son has become this."

"I'll let him explain Sandra. I hope it puts things into perspective for you, and why Embry and I are engaged."

She shot a dirty look at me. "You are _not_ marrying my son!"

"Yes she is mom!" Embry told her after he phased back. He was buttoning his pants as he walked over to us. "She's my imprint. The only woman I'll ever want! Like a soul mate."

"Embry." I said softly. "I'll go to Jackie's so you can explain it to her. I love you." I kissed him.

"Love you too baby." Embry said. "Come on mom. We really need to talk."

I left Embry with his mom and walked back to Jackie's to help her cook. Time without Embry always seemed slow. He had been gone for over an hour.

"Cason, he's alright." Jackie whispered as she wrapped an arm around me.

"I know." I whispered. "Sandra will never accept me as her daughter-in-law."

"Does it really matter? If you love Embry, _that's_ all that matters."

"You're right. I know it doesn't matter what she thinks."

"Help me throw this in the car." Jackie said. I looked at her quizzically. "Embry's party is at the cliffs tonight."

"Does he know?"

"Yep. If he's not here by the time we leave, he knows to meet us there."

"I hate not knowing what's going on."

"I know sweetie. Lets get this food in the car."

I helped Jackie with the food. I hesitated as long as I could before Jackie pushed me in the car and drove to the cliffs. I hadn't seen Embry anywhere and grew fidgety. When we arrived at the cliffs, I noticed the other pack members there.

"Cason!" I heard Emily scream. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Your wedding." I said smiling.

"How are things?" Emily asked as Sam came behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Never better, We're getting married."

"In February." Jackie said from behind me.

"February?" Sam asked shocked."Yeah. You'll get your invitation soon." I said smiling.

"You'll have to come over to the house. I've got the wedding pictures back and I need help finding just the right one." Emily said.

"Sure." I said. "I'd love to look at all of them."

"Cason. Help me with this please." Jackie asked. "Before Embry arrives.""I'm coming." I groaned sarcastically.

As I helped Jackie empty the car, I noticed two boys I'd never seen before. They must be new members to the pack. Rachel was there with Paul, looking uncomfortable, and Billy and Quil Sr. Sue arrived with more food and everyone helped her unload her car. Soon the few members of Jake's pack arrived' Leah, Seth and Quil.

"Hey sis." Quil said hugging me. "Where's the other half?"

"With his mom. Didn't Jake tell you?"

"What?" Quil asked.

"Embry's telling Sandra that he's a werewolf. And that I'm his imprint."

"Maybe she'll come up here with him." Leah said. "Not that I care much for her, but still."

"Jake coming?" I asked.

"No he's staying to protect Nessie." Seth told me. "We'll have a party after all this crap is over."

"you mean if we survive." Leah concluded.

"We're gonna kick some major butt." Seth told us smugly. "Piece of cake with the Cullens around to fight with."

"Seth." Quil said quietly. "We don't know how many are coming. Edward said that it will be more than those who came in June. And they'll have more experience."

"Not that it matters, but I don't think we'll be under eighteen or twenty." I said pointing at two more new faces that arrived. "Four new members."

"Poor kids." Leah said. "Those are your cousins aren't they Quil?"

"Hell I don't know. Aren't we all somehow related or something?"

I caught someone walking out of my peripheral vision, Embry! I turned and ran over to him. Our lips met fiercely, but for too short of a moment.

"I missed you _so _much Embry." I finally whispered as I caught my breath. "How did it go?"

"Better than I thought. She's accepted who I've become. She understands the imprinting." Embry whispered as he placed his forehead on mine.

"But?"

"But, she isn't accepting who I imprinted on. She wants me to move back in with her." I gasped as he told me. "I'm not going to baby. I love you too much."

"Did you ask her about your father?" I quietly asked as I placed my hands in his.

"Yeah, but we'll talk about it when we get home." Embry whispered in my ear. "Lets have some fun." He finally smiled.

"Happy birthday baby." I said into his lips.

"Where's my birthday present?" Embry asked.

"At home…well, sort of." I teased.

"Don't know if I'll be able to wait. I haven't seen you for what…two…three hours?"

"Something like that."

"Lets join the others. I'm starving."

"Hey! There's the birthday boy!" Sam yelled as he patted Embry on the back.

"Thanks man." Embry said.

"Lets eat!" Emily commanded.

"Hey Cason." Paul said. I turned to see his hand in Rachel's.

"Mellow out yet…pup? I asked smiling.

"Just a little." Paul said smiling.

"Rach, I give you tons of luck if you can tame that." I told her pointing to Paul.

"He's not too much trouble." Rachel said. "Hey, why isn't Jake here?"

"He's staying with his imprint." Leah said.

"Gotta protect her and all." Seth finished.

"It's nice you know." Rachel began. "Being imprinted on. It's like you don't have to really _do_ anything." She smiled up at Paul.

"Don't even think about it." Embry whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"Rach said it. But yeah, I've thought it." I whispered back. "Not in a slave way, but that none of us really have to force ourselves to love our imprinters. It just comes natural after a while."

"Okay, I'll buy that." Embry kissed my neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said smiling up at Embry. "So since Jake isn't here…who's devouring a cow whole?" Everybody laughed.

"Not tonight." Sam said. "We've got more to induct into the back tonight. And a birthday to celebrate!"

Everyone sat around the fire ad Billy and Quil Sr. told the stories of the spirit warriors and the blood drinkers. This had been the first time that the four new members would know that the stories were true.

I fell asleep in Embry's arms after the stories had been told. He held me in his arms carrying me home. I woke to the feeling of warm hands gently slipping my pants off.

"Embry." I groaned as he pulled them off the rest of the way.

His hands gently rubbing up my thigh. His lips kissing my stomach moving his way up my body.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep." I whispered as my hands grabbed tightly around his hair.

"I'm getting my gift then?" Embry growled by my neck.

"After or before we make love?" I whispered smiling.

"I thought this was my birthday present." He growled finding my lips.

Our lips parted as we fought passionately with our tongues. His right hand lingered down to my hip, pulling me up to him with a burning need for me.

Morning came as I opened my eyes, finding myself lying on top of Embry. If I wasn't such a heavy sleeper, I'd never get any rest with his snoring! I gently pulled myself off him to get up and make him breakfast. It was times like these when his arms would wrap tightly around me.

"Good morning." I whispered.

"Don't go just yet." Embry whispered as he turned us on our sides. "I don't want to let go of you just yet."

"But I'm sure you're dying of starvation after last night." I said.

Embry shrugged his shoulders. " I could make love to you again."

"How about _after_ I feed you?" I whispered kissing his chest.

"Alright." Embry groaned. He heard my stomach. ""Lets eat first. You sound like you're starving."

"I'm sorry baby." I whispered into his chest. "We can stay in bed all day if you want."

He groaned again. "I can't baby." He kissed the top of my head. "As much as I want too. I have to protect you and everyone else here."

"I know. Emily had mentioned something about wedding pictures." I looked up into his amazingly warm eyes. "I'll just go catch up with her, unless I'm needed."

"No. You go visit Em. She really wants to show you those pictures." He told me as he rubbed my arm.

"You sure?" I asked. Embry touched my cheek with his left hand, pushing me on my back. He leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you, but I gotta get up. Jake won't be too happy if I'm late." He whispered in my ear.

"Then I guess I'll get you some breakfast."

"Did you notice the pack growing?"

"Yeah, four more." I said getting up.

"Seven." Embry corrected me.

"What?" I was shocked. "But, there were only four new ones there."

"Eric, Aaron, Damon and Chris." he said.

"Yeah. Who are the other three?" I turned to look at him.

"You know all of them." He smiled. My brows creased as I thought.

"One of them told us one of the stories." Embry said leaning in to steal a kiss.

"Oh. My. God!" I screamed. Embry threw me on my back.

"What?""Billy?" I gasped. Embry nodded. "Rachel too?"

"Yeah. She immediately imprinted on Paul."

"What about Billy? Did he imprint?"

"Yeah, on Jackie." He said as my mouth dropped. Instantly his lips were on mine.

"Who's the other?"

"Sue." He whispered through our lips.

I couldn't fight his aggressive lips on mine. My heart raced when ever he touched my body. He know he could get away with anything with me now. I would always let him have what he wanted, in the end.

"I gotta get goin baby." Embry whispered into my now bare chest.

"Not now!" I moaned. "I want you to stay here with me.""When I get home. Then we'll spend the rest of the day in bed." He said kissing my neck moving back to my lips.

"Dammit Embry!" I yelled as he pulled himself from me. "NO! You can't just do what you did and then stop!"

"I just did." Embry sniggered as he pulled up his shorts, buttoning them.

I crawled over to him putting my hand on the last button of his pants. I started kissing his all to delicious abs.

"Cason." Embry groaned. He placed his hands on the back of my head. I slowly unbuttoned his shorts one by one, pushing them off his waist. I slowly, deliberately kissed his waist pressing my naked chest against his lower torso. I moved again, still slowly as his fingers laced tightly into my hair. My lips made it to his lips. He pulled me tight to him, pushing me back on the bed.

"Okay, I'm done. You can go now." I said as I pushed Embry off me. I sat up smiling to myself for what I'd done.

"That wasn't very nice." Embry whispered. I turned around smiling, raising my eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Really." Embry growled squinting his eyes evilly at me. "Why did you push me away?"

"Well, what did you do to me before you got up to leave?"

"I kissed you." He whined. He was so cute when his bottom lip jutted out into a pout.

"Oh, that was it? You just kissed me? I felt a little more than just a kiss." I started laughing.

"But you just left me hangin there."

"So did you." I sniggered trying to control my fit of giggles. I climbed on top of him, kissing his lips which he wasn't returning. "_You_ were the one who said they had to go patrol."

Embry rolled over pinning my arms on the bed over my head. "I can be late." He growled.

"Jake will get pissed I thought?"

"My imprint comes first." He growled seductively in my ear.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I moaned as he kissed my neck.

I felt his hands linger down my body forcefully pulling at my panties. I pushed myself away from him, teasing him. Embry growled and I sniggered. In one swift movement my panties were wripped off me. Embry grabbed my hips as he pushed himself toward me kissing on my stomach, then my breasts, moving up to my neck, ending at my lips.

"You are such a tease." Embry growled into my lips.

"Mmmm. So. Are. You." I groaned in between kisses.

"Shut up and let me make love to you." Embry said as he moved his kisses to my ear.

**_OMG OMG OMG! Not a cliffhanger this time! Woot go me...maybe the next chapter. Please, please review. I'm starving for attention here lol_**


	10. Wedding pictures

_Thanks for the reviews! You guys are great! I will have one more chapter and then I won't be on for a while. I'm moving so it might take a couple weeks to get the internet hooked up :( I will miss you guys. But CALLME EMBRYS WILL BE BACK! lol_

_Lots of love, and enjoy!  
_

_**CHAPTER 10**_

_**WEDDING PICTURES**_

"Cason! What a lovely surprise." Emily said as she opened the door.

"Oh, Emily. You knew I'd be here sometime today." I said sarcastically as she let me in. "Now, I want to see those wedding pictures."

"We got your wedding invitation today." She said delighted.

"And you're both coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Sam wants to dance with you again!" she sniggered.

"Well, he's going to have to fight my husband over that!" I burst out. "I don't know if he'd let go of me."

"I'm sure he will." Emily said. "Then I can dance with your husband!"

"Okay. I guess that's a fair trade for one dance."

"Now, where's the pictures?"

"Right here!" Emily said as she put two enormous albums in front of me. "Help me decide which picture of Sam and I we should get enlarged to hang in the living room."

I hung out with Emily for most of the morning helping her choose the right picture for enlarging. I suddenly stopped at one picture, staring at it as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Emily." I chocked out. "When…" I let the tears run down my face. I covered my mouth at the picture of Embry dancing with me. His cheek resting on the top of my head, eyes closed as my cheek rested on his chest, with my eyes closed.

"There's more!" Emily exclaimed. "Put a tag on that one though!" she said as I stared turning the page.

"I want to buy the ones I want though." I replied taken aback by the pictures. "Oh, Emily!" There had been a whole four pages dedicated to just Embry and myself.

"You can have them all, Cas." Emily told me wit ha huge smile.

I nodded and went back to searching for the right picture for Emily. I'd found it in the second book. The two dancing, their foreheads together, gazing into each others eyes. They were so perfect for each other.

"Emily." I started. "I never bought you a wedding gift. Please let me buy this one for you."

"Cas, you don't have too." Emily said tearing up.

"Then when I get mine back, you can come over and pick out the perfect one of Embry and me. You can pay for ours as our wedding gift."

"Awww. That sounds fair enough. Thank you Cason. You made everything so wonderful!" She said leaning over. We hugged each other tightly. "I knew I loved you for some reason!" She squealed.

"Cason Malor… soon to be Cason Call at your service." I giggled.

Emily screamed in delight, making me jump. "Then we can call you C.C.!" My eyes got big.

"C.C.?" I questioned. Emily nodded. I shrugged my shoulders. "I better get home. I'll see you later. And let me know how much it is for all of it. Get a ten by thirteen of you and Sam!"

I walked home happier than I had felt ever. The only exception had been when Embry and I had gotten back together during Sam and Emily's wedding. Tears started streaming down my face as I walked inside mine and Embry's house.

Embry jumped off the couch and ran to me as he seen the tears in my eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Embry asked, his hands on my face, searching.

I smiled. "Nothing baby." I whispered through my tears. "Wedding pictures. You'll see them scattered throughout the house by next month."

Embry leaned in to me and kissed me. "Wedding pictures?"

"At Sam and Emily's wedding." I whispered as we kissed again.

"So, we're gonna have pictures of them?"

"No silly." I said, giving him a light peck on the lips. "Pictures of us at their wedding."

"Oh." Embry whispered and kissed me longer than just a peck. "Love you."

"Love you." I whispered. "Hungry?"

"Yeah. I'll get it." Embry whispered towing me with him into the kitchen. "What do you want hun?"

"I think there's some pizzas in the freezer." I said as Embry glared at me. "What?"

"Just remembering the way you looked at the wedding." He said smiling as he placed his hands in mine. "You_ looked __so_ beautiful." He whispered into my lips. "Not that you're not beautiful to me every day."

"Could it possibly be because it was the night we made up?"

"Made up? I don't think we needed to. The way you looked up at me that night had shown me how much you truly loved me." He said with his forehead on mine.

"And the fact that my heart was racing too." I replied smiling. "And the way you looked at me. With those gorgeous brown, puppy eyes. You made me melt."

"My heart was racing then too." Embry told me. "After kissing you… and your eyes… my beautiful blue eyes." He leaned in kissing me with the same passion he had when we kissed at the wedding.

"Let me throw the pizza's in the oven." I gasped.

"Mmmhmm." Embry sighed kissing my neck. "What about dessert?"

"Since when do you want dessert after lunch?"

Embry sniggered in my neck. "Since you _became _my dessert." A smile spread across my face as my hands reached for his face.

"Then you're my dessert too." I growled into his lips. "Let me get the pizza ready!"

Embry reluctantly let me go after a few more kisses on my neck then my lips. He pulled out the pizza pans and I grabbed the pizzas. Embry said down at the table and watched as I picked up, waiting for the timer to go off on the oven.

"What do you want for Christmas baby?" Embry asked in a distracted tone."You don't believe in it anymore." I said turning away from the sink as I was doing dishes.

"No, but you do."

I dried my hands and walked up to him. "I have everything I want right here in front of me." I whispered.

"Well, I'm gonna go shopping for you anyway." Embry whispered as he pulled me on his lap. "I want to give you everything."

"You are my everything." I whispered kissing him. "Right now anyway. In a few years we can start having babies."

"You want little ones running around?" Embry whispered. I nodded. "Okay, but what about now? What do you want besides your future husband?"

"Embry." I whined. "I don't want anything. Just you." I whispered. "Which reminds me, you never told me about who your father is."

"It was weird. Mom freaked out when I asked her." Embry looked up as he pulled away.

"She didn't tell you, did she?"

"She did… eventually." Embry told me. "After ranting about me wanting to know. But, she calmed down enough to tell me his name."

"Who is it?" I asked as I searched his eyes. Embry closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Embry, who's your father?"

"I'm Jake's half brother." He whispered into my shoulder. "That's why I never knew my dad. He was always there when I needed him the most."

"Embry, look at me." I whispered as I touched the back of his head. "Please baby." I begged. He pulled himself up, tears in his eyes. "I love you. But is that what scares you about having kids, that you might leave?"

"No!" Embry chocked out. "I know _what_ I want. I know _who _I want. Baby, you are my life now and forever."

"I'm sorry." I whispered not looking at him. "You're everything to me. I want you to be happy."

"And I am." Embry whispered as he pulled me in for a hug. "I've never been happier with anyone."

The buzzer went off and we both jumped. Tears were streaming down my face as Embry's pain. I got up and grabbed the pizza's out of the oven and cut them up. Not bothering with plates I threw the pizza pans on the table and we started eating.

"Are you going to tell him?" I asked casually.

Embry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. He's never bothered to tell me before. But, Billy has always been a father figure to me."

"I'll be there when you want to inform Billy that you know."

I know you would hon. What about your dad? Did you ever think about finding him?"

"Yeah, but, I never went to Jackie about him. I think she keeps in contact with him." I whispered, picking at my pizza.

"Do you want to?" Embry asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

Embry wiped his hands off and held them out to me. After wiping off my hands I took his.

"Come here baby." Embry said standing. He pulled me into a hug. "If it doesn't matter, then why are you so upset?"

I shook my head. "Honestly, I really don't have any idea." I said burying my head in his chest. I inhaled deeply taking in his scent and calmed down immediately.

I looked up into Embry's eyes. He touched my face with his hands and leaned in for a kiss.

"Lets go watch a movie." Embry whispered into my lips.

"What kind of movie?"

"Any one you want."

We walked out to the living room. Embry sat on the couch as I checked out our array of movies that we gathered over the past few months.

"Action or horror?" I turned to look at Embry.

He smiled, "Horror." I rolled my eyes, sighing and turning back to the movies.

"I'm giving Quil back those Saw movies." I complained. "They're just sick and a bit cheesy." Embry sniggered.

"I Liked em."

"Yuck!" I smiled. "I'm sure you did when I would just stop watching the damn thing and turn into you."

"that's the best part of the movies." Embry explained. "When you turn in to me and I get to look at your beautiful face."

I picked out a movie, putting it in the DVD player. I walked over to the couch and lay down in front of Embry, turning to face him.

"You mean when I'm like this?" I whispered looking up at him.

"No. you forgot something." He whispered. He grabbed the back of my knee and hitched my leg up over his hip. "Now, that's better."

"Am I watching the movie like this then?"

"Not yet." He whispered. "But you will." He grinned evilly at me. "That's the best part of watching these with you. When you turn around. You don't _need_ to do anything but that and you've got me instantly turned on."

"So, what your _almost_ saying, is that these movies are almost like a dirty movie when we watch them?"

"No. God baby! When you turn and wrap your arm and leg around me… then you pull your… body closer…UGH!" He trailed off.

I pulled myself closer to him teasing him just a little. Minutes later I rolled off the couch.

"I'm gonna change. I can't lay here with you in these jeans. They're not very comfortable."

"Take the bra off too." he teased.

"Nah. I'll try not to tempt you too much."

I walked into the bedroom and changed into shorts and one of Embry's huge shirts. I walked out and laid back down beside him on the couch.

"Ready?" Embry asked.

"Yea." I replied. He pushed play on the remote, laying his arm over my waist.

"I'm glad I changed." I whispered. "I'd be sweating if I didn't."

"You're not cold anywhere?" Embry tempted me in my ear. I shook my head.

The movie started, it was like I hadn't really watched it before, but I couldn't help but cringe at some of the killing parts. Finally five minutes into nothing but a bloodbath, I turned into Embry, who sniggered and rubbed my back consoling me. Suddenly he stopped as he ran his hand over my upper back. His hand moving quickly to my butt and pulled me closer. Then he put his hands under my shirt running his hand lightly up and down my back, giving me goose bumps all over my body. I shivered.

"Cold?" Embry whispered. He didn't wait for me to answer. He pulled his hand around, cupping my breast.

I found myself on my back on the floor with Embry on top of me kissing my neck the way he always had. I was losing control of myself like I always had when he would kiss me. He moved down to my stomach and started kissing me there, moving my shirt up as he kissed his way up my body. My shirt was off and my hands managed to tangle themselves tightly into his shaggy layered locks. I moaned quietly making him look up finding a huge grin spread across his face. His lips found mine as I opened my mouth and lightly bit his upper lip. He started grinding on me when out of no where someone knocked on the front door and burst in.

"Aww crap!" Quil said turning around after seeing us on the floor half naked. "Sorry guys."

"What's going on bro?" Embry said sitting up.

"You wouldn't have barged in if it wasn't an emergency." I said, Embry handed me his shirt.

"Jake called. He wants us at the Cullens ASAP." Quil told us.

Embry leaned in to kiss me goodbye. "I'll be back. I love you." He whispered into my lips.

"Oh no you don't." I growled. "I'm in this too. I'm goin."

"Cas, it's probably nothing." Quil said, still turned around.

"You can turn around Quil." I said standing up fixing my shirt. "I'm going. I am a part of the pack too, aren't I?"

"Stay here baby." Embry whispered. "Sam's pack coming too?"

"Yeah. They're on their way."

"Jackie?"

"Yep." Quil said not looking at me.

I was the first to the door. "I'm going."

I was stripping as I ran into the woods. My phasing natural now as I ended up on four feet running. I didn't slow to wait for Embry or Quil to catch up. Jackie's voice bellowed in my head.

_Jackie. What's goin on?_

_Not sure. Sam's pretty nerved up though._

_They're not coming for Nessie yet are they?_

_No I don't think so. Maybe a fight within. It sounds pretty important._

Just then Embry and Quil phased.

_Where are you Cason? _Embry thought.

_In the woods. _I sniggered.

_Stay put we'll catch up to you._ Embry thought.

_By the main road hon. _I thought as I had shown him pictures. _Hey Jackie?_

_What Cason?_

_New Kids on the Block just went by! _I started singing one of their songs in my head for her.

_Ewww._ Quil's head swirled.

_Who? _Embry thought.

_Jackie used to be obsessed with them. _I laughed.

_Not anymore._ Jackie thought. _Still kinda cute though._ she added dreamily.

_Hey old woman… you've been imprinted on. _My thoughts filled with Billy. _Oh my god!_

_What Cas? _Embry started running faster.

_More leeches?_ Quil went into over drive.

_No. Not that I know of. I'm waiting for you guys._ I told them._ I was just thinking._ I wandered off showing them pictures of Jackie and Billy.

_Okay Cas, we got it. _Quil replied finally meeting me by the road.

_Jake's gonna be my cousin… and my brother in law!_

_Shut up Cason! _Jacob thought as he phased in. _Hurry up guys._

_Yes, czar._

_You've been listening to Leah for too long. _Jacob growled.

_So, what's up bro? _Embry changing the subject.

_We fighting now? _Quil was gearing up as the three of us started running.

_No. I want you all here though. We're experimenting. _Jacob thought.

_What? We're lab rats now? _My thoughts went to biology when we all had to dissect … things.

_Bella's idea. _Jacob thought. _The others… well one from Alaska, she's showing Bella how to… push this shield out to protect all of them. I was just wanting you all here for an experiment._

_Jake the science guy. _I sniggered._ Thought you hated Biology?_

_Hurry up! _Jacob insisted.

_This is interesting to watch_ Leah finally said.

_Leah! _I smiled in my head.

_Cas! _Leah replied back laughing.

_Hurry up Cason. _Jackie thought. _I__ don't have all day._

_We're almost there, mother hen. _I told her.

_You still hear Jackie? _Jacob thought.

_Yeah, I'll always hear her._ I thought to Jacob. _Right now, she's singing and old New Kids on the Block song. I won't get it out of my head until I get home!_

I beat Embry and Quil to the Cullens.

_Greetings oh fearless leader whom I saved… oh, what… five months ago? _I thought as I bowed down in front of Jacob, sniggering.

Jacob growled _Knock it off _He ordered as Leah and Edward sniggered.

_Hey Edward. _I thought as I ran around.

_Sit still will you Cas. _Jacob thought as he threw out pictures of what Bella had done.

"Now, hold Nessie." One of the bloodsuckers told Bella.

"Not again." Bella told her. I rand beside her and growled. "Hey Cason. She's just experimenting." I growled again.

"We want her to cast a shield as far as she can." Edward replied. "We wanted to see if she can shield all of you as well."

_Jake?_ I thought.

_She's not gonna hurt us if that's what you're thinking._

_Edward, I need clothes._

"Yes, certainly." Edward answered.

_NO, Cason! _Embry growled. _You're not phasing!_

_Why not? _I asked. _We'll discuss this later._

_No, we'll discuss this now! _Embry growled in my head.

_Can we talk privately then?_

_Got to the other side of the river. _Jacob thought._ We won't be able to hear you… unless you yell._

I started walking to where Jacob told us to go. Pictures filled my head of me completely naked. I ran faster and phased.

"what were those pictures about? Me. Naked?" I growled quietly accusing him before he phased.

"Baby. Please." Embry begged. "It happens to all of us."

"Naked?" I accused. "And you don't want me to phase, why?"

"Baby… Cason." Embry got down on his knees. "Please baby… I don't w ant you phasing. I love you." I folded my arms. "Please baby."

Angry tears were streaming down my face. "I have never once pictured _you_ naked in my head!" I wasn't looking at him.

"I'm sorry baby." Embry begged again. "I can't help it. Every time I think about you when I patrol, it's always when I make love to you."

And I'm supposed to forgive you for that, am I?"

Please, baby." Embry begged as he put his hands on my waist.

"I'm going home." I growled. "Then, I'm leaving. For good this time." I started walking away. Embry grabbed my arm. "Let go."

"No. You're not going anywhere ." Embry growled standing. He pulled me toward him.

"Don't" I said forcefully.

"I'm not letting you go again." Embry growled.

"Embry, stop." I chocked out as he lifted my head to meet his gaze. "You don't love me."

"I don't?" He whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"No. you never let me say or do things when I feel I need to do them."

"Like what?" Embry whispered as he leaned in to kiss me. "I'm here to protect you Cason. I will never abandon you."

"Let go of me." I whispered.

Embry pulled me forcefully in to him. Kissing me as I tried to fight against it. The more I fought him, the more forceful he became until I gave into both of our needs. He know what made me melt. He was doing it right now. Kissing me, wanting only me. My hands reached for his hair and I pulled him into me tighter as my mouth opened as my tongue reached out to his.

"I love you baby." Embry whispered. "You know that, don't you?"

"I do baby. I love you too." I whispered back. "But please, let me make decisions too."

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't meant to make you feel like that."

"I know Embry. But I need to be able to voice my opinions too."

"I will baby." Embry whispered into my lips again. "But, I don't want you go get hurt. That's the only reason. Cason, they could hurt you! I don't want to lose you.""You wont lose me baby." I whispered. Suddenly we heard Jacob's howling. He needed us back there.

"I'd rather take you home." Embry told me.

"You'll have me all to yourself tonight." I replied seductively. He growled as he kissed me one more time before we phased.


	11. Christmas with the pups

_Hey all ... soso sorry about the delay :( I had to move and it's utter freakin CAOS!!! lol Hope that you all enjoy this chapter and I will so get Chapter 12 up asap!_

_Have a very Merry Christmas!!_

_Call me Embrys  
_

_**CHAPTER 11**_

_**CHRISTMAS WITH THE WILD PUPS**_

_Embry and I phased and ran back to the rest of the pack. Bella practiced with the pack finding that if Sam and Jacob were in her shield that the rest of the pack had been protected as well. All but Jackie and me. Bell covered Jackie with her shield, but it didn't phase me. Edward wanted us both in the field the day the royal bloodsuckers would come._

_NO!_ I shouted loudly in my thoughts toward Edward. _I will not leave Embry's side!_

_Then you're staying home. _Embry growled.

_You're doing it again._ I growled back.

_You two go home. _Jacob thought. He hated to order us to do anything. I loved home for that. _Cason, don't leave, please. We need you. _He thought as a caring friend.

_Thanks Jake._ I said calmer. Ai started running for La Push, Embry right on my tail.

_We're not done talking about this._ Embry thought.

_I know we're not._ I replied angrily. I pushed myself faster, away from Embry. He kicked it into high gear along with me.

We reached La Push, pashed and ran inside.

"Cason, stop!" Embry yelled.

I slammed the door shut to the bedroom, locking it so Embry wouldn't follow. The door knob shook, then he knocked.

"Cason, please?" Embry begged quietly.

"No Embry. I understand you want me safe." The tears were streaming. "I am not staying in La Push!"

"Let me in baby. I'm sorry." Embry told me quietly. "I want to wrap my arms around you. I want to tell you I love you baby, and I wont tell you that you can't go."

I slowly walked to the door, unlocking it and walked away. Embry slowly turned the knob and walked in just as slow. I sat down on the edge of the bed, quietly as Embry kneeled down in front of me.

Embry took my hands gently in his. "I'm sorry." He whispered. I wasn't looking at him.

"I know." I chocked out.

"Look at me please. I hate not looking into your beautiful eyes." Embry whispered again. He pulled himself closer to me. "Cason, please look at me."

"No." I whispered. "I'm afraid they're not the color you want if I look up." Embry touched my chin with the tips of his fingers.

"You're right, they're not." He said smiling. "I can fix that though." He said leaning in for a kiss.

He kissed me lightly. Once, twice, a third time. Embry's other hand slowly moved up my thigh and around my waist as the one that he had on my chin reached around to my neck pulling me closer to him.

"Embry, no." I cried. "Please, not now."

"Then talk to me baby." He whispered into my lips. "Tell me what you feel."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder.

"I don't want to lose you. You're everything to me."

"That's not all, is it?"

I shook my head. "I've got so much going on in my head Embry."

"Okay, let me start." Embry said as he pulled me back to face him. "Do you love me?"

I gasped and the tears streamed down my face again.

"Well?" He asked quietly. "Do you?"

I nodded. "Yes baby." I finally looked up at him. "I have loved you for so long."

"I love you too baby." He whispered. "Do you want to marry me?"

"Yes!" I said immediately. "This has nothing to do with us. It has everything to do with

the pack. I don't want to lose anybody. Everyone of you mean something to me."

"What else Cason? Get it all out or I might not be able to help you the way I need to to so you feel more secure.

"Just hold me Embry." I whispered as I placed my hands on the sides of his face. I stared into his brown eyes.

"When's Jackie leaving?" Embry was quiet as he rubbed my back.

"Later tonight." I said leaning back into his chest. "She thinks…she thinks that she might be able to get some of them to come back with her."

"Do you want to go with her?"

"No. I couldn't. You are my life and I know Jackie will be fine on her own."

"She's gonna come back baby. Why don't you go see her off?"

"Are you sure?" I asked puling away from him.

Embry wiped my tears saying, "I'll be right her sweetie, waiting for you."

"I love you Embry, with all my heart."

I was walking to the back door with Embry. We kissed and I left for Jackie's to give her my love before she left.

"Jackie?" I said as I walked inside.

"In the bedroom Cas."

I walked in. "Hey, your ready?"

"Yeah. Just packing some last minute things before I leave."

"Who's taking you?"

"Billy."

I thought about that for a minute. "Oh yeah. I forgot, the old man imprinted on you." I smiled.

"Hey, don't call your future uncle old. It gives him a complex." Billy said standing by the bedroom door.

I jumped up when I heard his voice. "When are you gonna be my uncle?"

"Next month." Billy and Jackie said simultaneously.

"Not a big wedding." Jackie whispered.

"Just all of you kids." Billy smiled.

I looked at Billy. "Have you talked to Embry lately?"

"Yes." Billy replied smiling. "I've always been his father figure since he can remember. He just never realized." I smiled.

"So…when did _this_ happen?" I asked looking him up and down. "When you phased?"

"Yep, one hundred percent again!" Billy stretched his arms open.

I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Wow. This is so different." I whispered. "My uncle a member of a pack of pups." I giggled.

"And my niece… a genetic freak." Billy replied.

"You sound so much like Jake." I said playfully smacking his arm.

"where do you think he got it from?"

"Definitely not Sarah."

"Okay, I'm ready." Jackie said suddenly. "Take care of yourself sweetie. I love you and I'll be back before anything happens. And I'll try to call you when ever I can."

I nodded. "Love you too Jackie." I whispered hugging her.

"Go back to your mate and give him my love."

"I will."

I went home to be with my one and only. The man I would want every day for the rest of my life.

The month past with patrols, cooking at the Cullens, sleeping and Embry and I planning our wedding.

Christmas came suddenly. We knew things were getting closer, we could all feel it. Embry gave me (against my wishes) a charm bracelet with two wolves, one to represent each of us and a heart to symbolize our love. I gave Embry as a gag gift a gold chain with a dog tag that read: 'If found, please return to Cason Call, La Push, Washington. I think he loved it more than the clothes I have him, since he shredded most of them while phasing.

"Sue invited us to Charlie's for dinner today." Embry said as he wrapped his arms tighter around me in bed.

"Do you want to go then?" I asked snuggling closer.

"We have to eat sometime." Embry said into my forehead.

"Then we'd better get ready." I said not moving.

"Yeah, we should." He sighed. "But this feels so good. Slowing things down."

"More like just being able to just relax for a day." I said looking up at him. "It seems like these past few months have been total caos."

"Definitely." Embry whispered touching my cheek looking into each others eyes. "I love you so much Cason." He kissed me.

"I love you too." I whispered. "There's something else isn't there?"

"Ehhh." He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess. I know it's something you want, but I don't know if I should give it to you now or not."

"Give me what?"

He pulled himself up, away from me and leaned over to get something in the night stand.

"This." Embry whispered as he handed me a small box.

I opened it, knowing what it was. "Embry…it's absolutely beautiful."

"It was my grandmothers." Embry whispered as he pulled me to sit up beside him. "She was happy when she found out we were getting married."

"She is a wonderful woman." I said as I pulled the engagement ring out. "We should visit her after…if we survive the Volturi visit."

"We'll plan it." Embry whispered into my hair. "Here." He took the ring from me. "Cason Malor, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I pondered it for a minute for dramatic effect. I then looked up into his eyes and replied, "No."

I must have been believable. The look on Embry's face when I said it was priceless. His eyes got big, his mouth dropped and he just froze.

"Wwwhat?" Was all he could mutter.

I turned and straddled him, bursting out laughing. "Oh my god, Embry! The look on your face was priceless." I chocked out in a fit of giggles.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I love you baby." I said still giggling. Tears streamed down my face. "How… how could… you think… I'd ever tell…you no?! Of course I'll marry you!" I leaned in to kiss him.

He held me back. "Wait a minute. You think this is funny? I asked you to marry me the right way…" He threw me on my back, laying on top of me. "and you tell me no?"

"Yes baby. I'll marry you!" I was still smiling. "I will never love anyone like I love you. Please forgive me." Embry growled then leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you baby."

Embry and I finally got up and left for Forks. Jacob's entire pack came. Sue was doing what Emily did for all those months as the pack mother.

"Merry Christmas." Sue said when we walked in. I went over and hugged her.

"Merry Christmas Sue." I told her. "This looks great. Need any help?"

"No. I've got it under control." Sue said happily. "When's Jackie coming back?"

"She said soon." I told her. "She sounds really optimistic about things over the phone."

"Good. Then maybe we'll all have a good chance at surviving this." Sue said.

"Me too." I said as we watched the boys mess around with each other.

"I wish I could keep them under control." Sue finally said after a few minutes.

"Got a wooden spoon?" I asked. She reached in a drawer and pulled on out. "Trick of Emily's."

I walked over and smacked each one of the guys on the arm. Embry grabbed me up, then threw me on the floor. I felt the spoon being pulled out of my hand.

"This could be a dangerous weapon." Embry growled.

"Why? Did it hurt when I smacked you?" I smiled, eyebrows raised.

"A little." Embry still growled.

"Take it outside you two." Charlie told us. "Hurt my granddaughter and there'll be hell to pay."

"Wooo." I whispered with and idea. "Lets go outside. I haven't wrestled with _you_ in a very long time."

"What are you talking about, we do every night." Embry replied smiling. "But, yeah. I'll fight you outside like we did when we were younger."

"Hold on guys." Jacob butted in. "Don't break any major bones."

"No." Charlie said. "Embry, you'll put her in the hospital for sure."

Embry and I stood up. "I'm not that fragile Charlie." I said. "None of these pups have done much damage to me." I smiled. "Just watch."

Embry and I headed outside. Quil came out to make sure we didn't kill each other. Embry and I kissed before we started. We backed away from each other a short distance eying each other.

"You don't have a chance Call." I tried my chances at intimidation.

"You're the one who's goin down." Embry retorted. "You're gonna make the first move."

"Oh, ladies first?" I asked as Embry nodded. "Never said I was a lady." I said smiling.

We started shoving and pushing each other back and fourth. Embry finally got me on the ground pushing his weight on me. I felt my body start shaking.

"Not gonna fight fair now?" Embry whispered as he kissed me.

"I never fight fair." I whispered as I finally found a way out from under him. I flipped him on his back and climbed on top of him. My lips covering his. "See?"

"I've always known that." Embry laughed as he kept me close to his lips. "You win baby."

"I thought so." I said smiling then kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll show you how much when we get home later." Embry whispered in my ear.

"Foods ready." Sue told us.

"Finally, I'm starving." Embry said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Embry! I can walk you know!" I screamed. He put me down as we entered the house.

As we sat down, the guys grabbed all the food they could. Everyone joked around the table as Sue was glad she made more food than necessary.

After everyone was full, I helped clean the table and started dishes. Billy walked behind me and told me goodbye. I figured he was just going home, but the smile on his face had made me think differently.

Embry and I left after I helped Sue clean up. I didn't feel it was her responsibility to do it by herself since I was going to marry one of the guys who horded almost half the food.

We made it to the couch when we got home. Me laying in front of Embry, like we usually did. Unthinking, Embry played with the engagement ring on my left hand.

"Embry. What are you thinking?" I asked as he kissed the back of my head.

"The day we get married." He whispered into my hair.

"Mmmm, me too."

"You'll have to do more shopping, won't you?" He whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah." I mumbled. "I don't want to, but I know I need to find a wedding dress."

"When are you gonna go?"

"I guess after." I said. Embry knew I was talking about the bloodsucker visit.

"Oh."

I turned around facing him. "What's the matter baby?"

"You don't sound enthused about marrying me."

"I am Embry." I whispered into his chest. "I'm just scared about what's coming up soon."

"Don't Cason." Embry told me pulling me close to him. "Everything will be fine."

The phone started ringing. "I'll get it." I whispered trying to pull myself up.

"Let the machine get it." Embry whispered pulling my face up to his. His lips pressed against mine with such a passion. One I had never felt before.

Our tongues danced together, but we pulled apart abruptly when we heard the voice on the machine.

"Jackie." I whispered into Embry's lips.

Jackie pleaded with me to come over as soon as I got the message. It was an urgent order in her voice.

"Go baby." Embry whispered as he kissed the base of my neck.

"Come with me." I begged. "Please."

"How can I resist you." Embry said nibbling my neck. "Lets go before I get carried away."

We arrived at Jackie's five minutes later and walked in. We found ourselves in the middle if at least twenty strange women who I didn't know.

"Jackie." I called out calmly.

"Coming Cas." I heard Jackie call.

One woman glared at me. As Jackie walked past her she grabbed Jackie's arm and spoke rudely in German. Jackie answered back, just as rude in German as well. Jackie pulled herself from the woman and came to embrace me in a hug.

"Oh, how I've missed you." Jackie spoke. She turned to hug Embry. "My niece is not keeping you fed well enough. Here , eat. There's more turkey and stuff on the counter."

"I am too feeding him." I said smiling up at Embry. "I can't help it if he burns it all off while he's phased.

"Come with me. We have a lot to talk about." Jackie said as we walked into the living room.

I felt one of the women trying to grab hold of Embry. I couldn't stand it, so I growled, "Er meiner!" which means 'he's mine' in German, about the only think I knew.

They backed off when they saw the blood red eyes I dawned as I glared.

"Calm down sweetie." Jackie said. "They're just curious."

"I don't care." I whispered. "I don't like it." I said scowling."You're not alone hon." Embry finally spoke. "They're grabbing me…"

"Would you all please speak English!" I yelled. "It's the only language I sort of know!" I felt Embry snigger behind me.

"Sort of?" He whispered in my ear.

"Around you I usually get so lost in your eyes, I'm incompetent of speech." I whispered back as we laughed.

"What iz et you vish to know?" One woman asked in a strong German accent. Embry and I sat on the floor.

"Why are we in America?" Jackie asked.

"Vell, I think your muzzer had left uz many yearz ago."

"What are we?" I asked.

"Ve are true vervolves." The woman started. "I know zat ve are defferant from ze uzerz. Ze men for example zat change, ve are totally deferant. Zosw who are ture male verevolves are no match for any ov us. Ve are able to change at any given time. Ze true ones only change during ze course of ze full moon."

"Then what about this tribe?" I asked. "What would they be considered? We are like _them_, but they are so much taller." I asked.

"No. Their stories consist of at tribal leader sharing the body with a wolf when the leader had been in his spirit form. He ended up changing into a man in front of a false leader." Embry corrected me.

"Shape shifting. I have heard of zis before." The woman told us. "You young man are not a true verevolf. You shift out over anger." She held out her hand. "May I?"

Embry took her fragile hand. As she touched it only briefly she let out a sigh.

"You have an incredibly high body temperature." She said. "Very durable to kill bloodsuckers. You, young man are a shape shifter. You vill be able to stop, vhere ve will never be able to die."

"I have stopped." I blurted out. "Embry is my imprint and we will die together." I growled. "But, if I never die, neither will he."

"You vould do zis for your mate?" She asked Embry.

"I would do anything for her. My world revolves around her and no one else." Embry said calmly. "She holds me here when the earth doesn't."

"Ve have to get to vork on how we are to kill zese Volturi." The woman told us.

"It won't be long before they come." Jackie informed her.

"One more question." I said. "Does anyone else's eyes change like mine do? Mine are naturally blue. No one here has blue eyes."

"No I cannot explain." The woman said.

The next day arrived as we started working on our strength and weaknesses. We went to the Cullen's in our wolf forms. Embry and I leading the way. They seemed hesitant at first to meet the vampires but we assured them they would not harm us. The Cullens were nice enough to bring food out to them if needed. Everyone got along for the most part. Once everyone from the German pack met Renesmee.

The werewolves always went back to La Push at night with Jackie. Embry and I stayed in the clearing with Edward, Bella, Jacob and Nessie. We would make sure that everything would be fine.

The day came where the snow stuck on the ground. Almost New Year's Eve. Edward had told us that is when they would arrive. Everyone stood waiting for the Volturi, the La Push pack and the Germans hid in the woods. The German's knew they would not be protected with the shield Bella had been trying to extract from herself, and they were fine with that. We… the female werewolves formulated a plan to take them out by sneaking behind them.

"Morning." Embry whispered into my ear.

"Morning." I replied back. I kissed his lips. "Are you ready?"

"No, but I'll keep you as safe as I can when it comes down to it." Embry said. "I will die to make sure you will survive.""I will be right next to you fighting, I hope." I replied. "And if you die, I die too." I wrapped my arms around him.

"We'll be fine." Embry whispered. "Then we'll get married and start a family."

I can't get pregnant when I phase. You know that."

"Then you'll just have to stop after we get married." Embry said kissing my lips.

"That's what I had been thinking." I moaned.

"Get dressed. The others will be here soon."

"It's kind of hard when you're really warm." I teased.

"I've gotta go phase." Embry said pulling himself away.

"UGH!" I screamed. "Now I'm too cold!"

Embry laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered. "Be careful."

Embry left and I dressed quickly. I met up with Jackie who arrived with the German's, all in human form to work out our plan further.


	12. A visit from the Volturi

_Happy New year to all of you....even if you don't read it till sometime in January lol Hope that you enjoy._

_Call me Embrys  
_

_**CHAPTER 12**_

_**THE VOLTURI**_

Embry left and I dressed quickly. I met up with Jackie who arrived with the Germans all in human form to work our plan out further.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked as I met up with them.

"We're going to surround the leeches when they arrive." Jackie said. "When the time comes, we don't hesitate, we kill."

"Edward had mentioned a few a while ago. Something about one can inflict pain without touching you and another who can track you. Not your scent, but by your thoughts. They must be the first to go if they don't, Jacob and Nessie will surely die." I told them.

"Then they go first ladies." Jackie said turning to the women. "It's time to phase and attack. Just be careful not to destroy any of the witnesses or the Cullens."

We all phased and ran to just before the clearing. I took my place beside Embry and nuzzled against his neck. He turned as I lifted my head. We rubbed our muzzles together affectionately. We all waited, getting impatient for when the Volturi would arrive.

After what seemed like forever, the Volturi showed. Jackie got my attention as I nuzzled up to Embry one last time. We didn't need words for what we were thinking, our eyes told the other everything.

One by one we … the Germans, Jackie and myself, snuck behind the Royal leeches without anyone noticing. We hid, like we knew we should and waited.

Things were getting tense as the hackles on my neck were sticking straight up. Everyone's were. I felt so much adrenaline pumping deep inside me and I felt it in the minds of the others in Jacob's pack. I knew something was coming and I along with the females crawled slowly closer to the impending war. We heard Edward growl, along with most of the other Quileute wolves.

Instantly, everyone started dancing. The attack was on as we worked together, two on one. No one was left alive.

Suddenly, there had been pain in my head, feeling it run through the depths of my very soul. My life source had been hit and hit hard. I knew exactly where he was and ran toward him attacking the leech from behind. Embry shot up quickly, knowing it was me who came to help with the attack. He was limping and with every step he took, he whimpered. He wouldn't stop moving so I could get a clear shot of the ancient parasites neck. Embry launched himself at the bloodsucker and I saw my opportunity, I attacked by grabbing it by the back of the neck and biting down dismembering the head from the body. As the head rolled on the ground the body started twitching. I held it down and Embry tore it's arms and legs apart.

It was finally over. All of the dismembered bodies were being thrown into a pile in the middle of the clearing by everyone on the Cullens side. Carlisle had been ready with a lighter to ignite it.

As soon as the fire had been lit, Embry collapsed. Embry…EMBRY! My mind raced. I phased back not caring about clothing. I needed him. "Don't you leave me!"

Edward walked over, placing a blanket around my naked body. Tears streaming down my face.

"Phase back baby." I whispered close to him. "Please baby. I love you."

Embry phased. "Cason." He spoke weakly.

"I'm here Embry." I whispered. "Where did the parasite bite you? I know it bit you." I cried as I leaned over his body.

"Damn it." Embry screamed. He was writhing in pain.

"Embry." I screamed. "Carlisle! Please, help him!" I was losing any and all self control.

"Lets get him into the house." Carlisle told Edward.

In an instant, Edward picked up Embry and ran with him with Carlisle on his heels. I ran after them. Jackie, still in her wolf form running past me. The rest of the pack… both of them running past me to find out how Embry was. I arrived last, but ran into the house since no one had clothes to throw on and run in to check on Embry. All except for Quil, Seth, Leah and Jacob. We all ran upstairs to the bedroom that was opened.

"Carlisle." I said quietly.

"We'll get him fixed up as best as we can." Carlisle said. "We just administered quite a bit of morphine to quiet him down."

"How bad?"

"His arm is completely broken." Edward said. "His shoulder and a few ribs.""Was he… was he bitten?" I chocked out.

"No, thank goodness." Carlisle said. Just then I felt two separate sets of arms around me. Jacob and Quil.

"Come on sis, lets let them work." Quil said as he pulled me toward the door.

"No, I want to stay." I whispered placing my head on Quil's arm.

"It's gonna be okay, Cas." Jacob reassured me.

"I know." I whispered as I wrapped my arm around Jacobs waist.

"Stop hitting on my wife." Embry groaned groggily.

"She aint your wife yet bro." Quil said.

"We plan on really breakin her in." Jacob sniggered.

"Go to hell." Embry replied to both of them. I let go of Jacob and Quil and walked over to Embry. "I love you." I whispered into his ear.

"Love you too baby. " he went to move his hand to my face.

"Don't baby. Just lay still so you can heal faster." I whispered brushing his cheek with my hand. "Get some sleep, okay? I'll be right here."

I felt cool hands touch my shoulders. I kissed Embry's forehead and stood up. I turned around and saw two golden eyes looking up at me. Alice was pulling me out of the room.

"Lets get you something to eat." Alice said consolingly. "You hurt?" I shook my head. "What do you want to eat?"

"Nothing Alice." I stopped. "I have missed my best parasite friend." I smiled.

She wrapped her arms around my waist. "I've missed you too, you smelly pup." She giggled.

We walked downstairs with our arms around each other.

"Umm, Alice?" She looked up at me. "Do you happen to have any clothes for me?"

"Oh, jeez!" Alice screeched. "Hold on, I'll be right back."

Alice disappeared and suddenly reappeared with a set of clothes for me.

"Thanks." I said as we walked to the kitchen.

"Let me find you something to eat. Then you can go sit with Embry."

"Alright." The others walked in minutes later. "Hey." I called to them.

"Hey." Quil said.

"Long time no smell shorty." Jacob sniggered.

"Don't I know." Alice replied rolling her eyes.

"How is Embry?" I asked.

"He's sleeping now." Quil told me. "He's healing pretty fast."

"I give him a week." Jacob said.

"A week?"

"Till he's completely healed." Jacob told me. I sighed with relief.

"Here Cas." Alice said handing me a plate of food minutes later. "Eat."

"Thanks." I said as I started eating.

After I was finished, I quickly returned to the room Embry was in. Everyone was gone, so I threw the clothes on a chair and climbed into bed with him. I quickly fell asleep next to him and his warmth.

It must have been hours later that I woke to an empty bed. I gathered myself and remembered that we were at the Cullens. I got dressed and walked down the stairs to find my Embry.

"Cason!" Jacob yelled as he saw me at the top of the stairs that led to the living room "Get down here. We're planning a huge party."

"How many drugs did you steal from Embry?" I asked as I walked down the stairs.

"None! This is all natural." Jacob retorted with a huge grin.

"The others are still here?" I asked walking toward the couch where Embry sat. his arm in a sling and his ribs taped up. "How long have you been up?"

"About an hour or so." Embry smiled as I sat beside him. He wrapped his arm around me.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I whispered.

"You looked so peaceful and I knew you didn't sleep well last night." Embry said as he leaned in to kiss me. "I love you."

I smiled as I looked into his eyes. "I love you."

"Why don't you go get something to eat. I'll be there in a little bit." Embry said as he kissed my neck.

"Okay." I said breathlessly. "Don't be too long."

That night everyone went home. We had a small get together at Jackie's and said goodbye to our new allies and friends. We promised to write each other as often as possible. They were also invited to Embry's and my wedding in February.

"You almost ready Cas?" Embry asked.

"Almost. I'm not as warm as you are, so I'm bringing extra clothes in case I get colder." I told him walking out of the bedroom.

"You look beautiful." Embry told me as I walked over to him. He gently caressed my cheek with his good hand. "We could always stay here."

"I thought you wanted to go?" I gently asked as I knelt down in front of him.

"I do. Or I should say I did." Embry smiled. "When are you going to stop phasing?""The fight had been the last time I phased." I whispered into his lips.

"Are you sure you want a baby so soon?"

"Yes. Don't you?"

"Yes baby. I'm here to give you what ever you want." Embry whispered as he pulled me to his lips forcefully.

"I can't be the only one who wants it though. It has to be a mutual decision."

"Cason, I want as many baby's as you'll allow me to give you." Embry said still smiling.

"So, what you're saying is, after we're married… we'll be in the bedroom a lot more." I smiled as Embry kissed my lips again.

"Lets go to the beach for the New Year's party." Embry said.

We made it to First Beach shortly after the rest of both packs arrived. Someone brought a portable radio and as I went to sit down, Embry pulled me close to him and we danced.

"We haven't done this in a while." Embry whispered as he wrapped his good arm around my waist.

"The next time we dance will be at our wedding reception." I smiled.

"What if I want to dance with you before then?"

"I'll let you."

We danced through a couple more songs just staring into each others eyes.

"Cant you two keep your hands off each other for one night?" Jacob said with heavy sarcasm.

"No. Embry replied. "Neither can you I see."

"Hi Ness!" I said holding out my arms to the child that every one in La Push saved only a few days ago.

She walked over to me as we hugged. She pulled away slightly and touched my cheek. She was showing me a replay of the Volturi being destroyed. Then as Embry collapsed on the ground.

"You love Embry as much as I love Jacob." Nessie whispered.

A huge smile spread across my face. "Very much so." I whispered back. "Our love for our mates is indescribable." She nodded.

I heard someone scream close by. I looked up at Embry and Jacob to see if they knew what was going on.

"Alice is here." Jacob smiled. "All of the Cullens are."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah. Edward and Bella didn't want me to bring Nessie alone. They really worry about her." Jacob said. "It'll probably get worse when she gets older."

"I won't be that bad Jacob." Came Edwards voice. "She loves you as much as I love Bella." He paused to look at me. "You're welcome , Cas." He smiled.

I stood up walking over to him and hugged him. "You know you can be really annoying. But you know that don't you." I said grinning.

"So I've been told." Edward replied as he hugged me back. "So, you're going to stop phasing completely?"

"Yes." I said.

"For a while until she gets pregnant." Embry told him.

"I wont phase while I'm pregnant either." I said.

"Bit of a challenge it sounds like." Edward said.

"Everything's a challenge when it comes to Cas." Jacob joked. I smacked him on the chest playfully.

Embry grabbed hold of me, pulling me close to him. "I do give in once in a while." I told him as I had my arms wrapped around Embry.

Just then Alice jumped into our sight next to Edward. "A baby soon?" She smiled.

"Hopefully." I replied. "After we get married."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Alice said. "It shouldn't be hard for you. I expect by March you'll know."

Edward looked over at Jacob. "Not now Jacob." Edward told him. "Let them enjoy the night."

"What do you mean not now?" I asked looking over at Edward.

"It's nothing that can't wait Cas." Jacob said. I turned to look at him, but his attention was on Renesmee.

"Lets go for a walk." Embry said kissing the side of my head.

He pulled me gently away from the others as we walked closer to the beach. Neither of us talked as I leaned in to Embry's warm body.

Embry looked behind us and stopped. "This is good." He whispered taking off his sling. I looked up at him. "It's been bugging me. Plus, I can't get you close enough to me with just one arm." He smiled.

"What was that about?" I asked as Embry wrapped both arms around me.

"I don't know baby." He whispered leaning in to me. "Don't give it another thought."

"I would be so lost without you Embry." I said looking away from him. Tears were filling my eyes for some reason.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Embry asked as I shook my head. "Come on hon. Something is bothering you. Just spill it."

"I'm sorry." I whispered as Embry lifted my face up to meet his. "It just feels like some things are gonna change."

"They are baby. We're going to get married in a month and a half, and we're gonna be inseparable for the rest of our lives." He whispered touching my cheek. "Things will be alright."

We stood there by the beach for some time just holding each other tight. Billy and Jackie walked up to us and wanted us back by the fire. Embry and I walked back slowly. I think Embry felt the need for me to pull myself together after my outbreak of tears.

While we waited to bring in the New Year, Billy and Quil Sr. told us of the Quileute storied again. The rest of the pack added another story. The one of the Volturi who had been annihilated by both blood drinkers, shape shifters and werewolves. I stayed quiet as everyone added bits of their own to the story.

As I sat on the ground in front of Embry who had his arms wrapped lovingly around me, I watched the flames of the fire dance. My mind had been wandering from one person to the next. Jacob and Quil, my two last thoughts. Automatically I bowed my head as my two best friends, now my pack brothers had to wait for their future wives to grow. I had grown so close to them and my love for them would never leave no matter what happened. Embry must have felt my tension, for he embraced me even tighter and kissed the back of my head.

"Alright?" Embry asked as I looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I smiled.

"What ever happens, we'll get through it together." He whispered in my ear.

"It's almost midnight!" I heard someone say.

I turned myself around, kneeling in front of Embry. My hand somehow managed to tangle itself in Embry's hair as he pulled me closer.

"I think I'm gonna like bringing in the New Year this year." Embry said into my lips.

"I love you too Embry." I said between our lips.

Everyone yelled as the New Year had been brought in. Well, everyone but Embry and myself. We Kissed our way into the new year, not stopping until Jackie grabbed our attention." You can come up for air some time you know." Jackie said sarcastically "Billy and I have been over our kiss about five minutes ago."

"Go gat a room!" Seth said from a distance. Embry growled.

"Leave them be sweetheart." I heard Billy say. "Young and in love. They'll come out of it some time soon."

They left us alone as we still hadn't stopped. After a few more minutes Jacob started growling. I went to make a rude hand gesture toward him, but Embry grabbed it and brought it back to his body. Jacobs growl got more Alpha like and Embry pulled away.

"About time." Jacob laughed.

"Shut up Jake." I growled, my eyes never leaving Embry's.

"Sorry." Embry told them.

"That had to have been one of the longest kisses in Quileute history!" Seth muttered.

"Fifteen minutes to be exact." Bella replied.

"You two should have listened when I told you to get a room." Seth laughed.

"Happy New Year." Embry whispered as our foreheads touched.

"Happy New Year." I whispered back. We kissed again, but was interrupted by Jackie pulling me away.

"Come on." Jackie told us. "I want to hug my baby girl!" I stood up to hug her.

"Baby girl?"

"You've been more of a daughter to me than a niece." She replied.

"Love you too mom." I smiled.

The party started to die out after midnight. Everyone was starting to leave and Embry and I stayed and sat by the dying embers of the fire sitting in silence for some time.

"Not much longer till you become my bride." Embry said.

"Not much longer till I get to call you my husband." I whispered as I turned to kiss him. "And to have your children."

"I love you baby." Embry said.

"I love you too." I whispered as we kissed again.


	13. Surprises

_Sorry I'm like a month late on the update. Things have been hectic around my house. Hope you all enjoy this one. I like it but the next chapter will get even better i promise :) E.G. _

**CHAPTER 13**

**SURPRISES**

The weeks passed leading to Billy and Jackie's wedding. Jackie decided to take me to get a wedding gown in Seattle for the day while the guys were out patrolling.

"Jackie?"

"What sweetie?"

"How many more dresses do I have to try on?"

"Two more, I think." Jackie reassured me as she had me trying on millions of gowns.

"Aren't you gonna try any on?"

"Nope, I've had mine picked out for months."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you."

"You were too busy with Embry. Besides I wasn't going to tear you away from the love of your life for one day."

"Yeah, this is hard right now being so far from him." I said softly. I walked out of the dressing room showing my dress to Jackie.

"Oh Cason." Jackie gasped. "That is the one!""You think?" I asked as I looked in the dress was strapless with a corset look to it. It flowed out from my waist, with lace roses imbedded all around. The train had been all lace roses as well and flowed as I walked. I was falling in love with this dress the more I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Lets get this one." I said to Jackie. "I think Embry will love this.""I think Embry will love you in anything."

"Or nothing." I giggled.

"Go get changed and we'll bring it back to my place."

"Yeah, I agree with you there." I said smiling. "Embry will probably try to get it out of me what it looks like."

Jackie laughed. "Think of black leather."

I started laughing. "That would probably get him excited!"

"Do it sweetie. I want to see the look in his thoughts when he sees that in your head!"

"Okay, Jackie." I said looking at her. "Why don't I think of some slutty outfit that we can get. Then how about we buy whips and chains too!"

"Oh yes!" Jackie said excited. "You should have been my daughter. You are so conniving!"

Well, yeah!" I said sarcastically. "I've only been around you for eight or more years. You were bound to rub off on me sooner or later."

"I am not as twisted as you are." Jackie replied sitting up straight and acting all proper. I had to laugh.

"Jackie, I believe you should be locked up."

"Do I get Billy if I am?" She said all excited.

"Only if I get Embry." I said with my evil grin.

"Deal." Jackie told me as we started giggling. "Go change already will ya. I miss Billy."

"Me too." I started giggling. "Oh man, not Billy, I meant I miss Embry."

"They're supposed to be patrolling while we're here."

"That means they're gonna be tired when they get home."

"Billy is never tired when her gets home and I'm there!"

"Ewww, Jackie!" I said covering my ears. "My aunt…getting…busy with…Oh my god! JACKIE!

"It's no different than what you and Embry do when he gets back from patrol."

"No. Embry crashes on the couch until I yell supper." I said as sarcastically as I could.

Jackie laughed. "Lets get home to our…men."

I walked back into the changing room and started taking off my dress. "After Embry and I get married, I'm gonna stop phasing." I told Jackie who was waiting for me outside the room. "I haven't phased since everyone was together."

"You are? So soon after?"

"Until I get pregnant." I said. "I figure it might take a few months."

"No. Once you stop, you'll go back to your normal cycle. Once you have that, then you'll be able to get pregnant. That is unless you phase again.""Should I ask Carlisle if he would be my doctor?"

"I would. He knows us as better than any other doctor."

"Do you know, I think Embry's been wanting to talk to Jake about opening a garage."

"That's great." Jackie said as I handed her the gown.

"But, if he works and patrols, when am I gonna see him?"

"You two will work things out." Jackie said lovingly.

"I hope so. I just don't want to see him when he's sleeping." I said as I put my other clothes on. "Maybe I should work for a while before I get pregnant."

"Do you know, Billy wants me to quit?" I walked out shaking my head. "He wants more kids! Can you believe that?"

"Huh?""Yeah, exactly." Jackie said nodding. "That's what I said… Huh?!" She laughed.

"We can get pregnant no matter how old we are, can't we?"

"Yeah. Do you remember Elsa?" I nodded. "She's over two hundred years old."

"No way." I gasped as we left the bridal store. "How many of the others are her daughters?"

"I think most of them are hers somehow." Jackie said as she got in the car. "Some are her daughters, others her granddaughters and great-granddaughters and so on."

"There's something you're not telling me." I said as she drove back to La Push. "Just tell me please Jackie."

"Right now isn't the right time Cason."

"Something is going on, isn't it?" I said looking at her. "Why aren't you telling me?""Because you'll get extremely mad."

"Just tell me."

"Your family is coming to the wedding."

"WHAT?!"

"Your mother and your brothers and sisters are coming for the wedding." Jackie said watching the road with more intrigue than usual.

"Stop the car Jackie."

"Why?"

"I need time to cool down."" I whispered chocking back tears.

"Alright." Jackie told me. "Be careful, 'kay?"

"Yeah." I said as I got out and ran to a wooded area.

I stripped and tied my clothes to my leg and then started running as I phased to clear my mind of what Jackie decided to now tell me. I didn't want them to come, it would ruin my whole wedding. I finally realized that I wasn't alone in my thoughts.

Cason?

Hey Jake.

Your thoughts aren't too good are they?

No not really.

Wanna talk about it?

No, I just wanna get home to know he's probably sleeping.

Yeah. You work him too hard. But then again, you all run patrols way too much.

Just making sure no more leeches try to kill my Nessie.

I don't think they will. They know what will be waiting for them.

Where are you?

Close to La Push. Why don't you phase and go spend time with Ness. Tell her I love her too.

Okay, I'll do that sis. Love ya.

Love you too bro. I heard Jacob phase out.

I once again had been left alone in my thoughts. I'm glad Embry was done with patrol. I didn't need for him to worry about me in this kind of state.

When I arrived at the edge of the woods back in La Push, I phased and dressed. I walked inside quietly and found Embry asleep in bed. I took off my pants and climbed in bed with him, burying my face in his chest feeling a calming peace surround me. Embry's arm automatically wrapped around me as I drifted off to sleep.

Hours later I woke to warmth spreading over my neck. Automatically I reached for my loves face to kiss his lips.

"Hi." Embry whispered as he touched my lips. "How was your day?"

"Hi." I whispered back pulling our lips closer together again so I wouldn't have to answer.

"What happened?" Embry asked pulling away, his eyebrows pulled down.

"Nothing." I lied. "I just missed you."

"I missed you too baby." Embry said. I wasn't looking at him. I laid my head on his chest and held him close. "What's wrong?"

"My family is coming for the wedding." I told him as I ran my hand along his abdomen. "Jackie told me when we left the store in Seattle. I don't want them here after so long."

"It's okay hun. Everything will be fine." Embry reassured me as he played with my hair.

I finally looked up at him. "No it won't Embry. I hate them."

"People change." Embry said lovingly as played with my hair.

"Not her."

"Why don't you go talk to Jackie and get things straightened out. You won't have to say anything if they are there." He kissed the top of my head. "Just go and talk to Jackie."

"Will you come with me?"

"Yeah, just in case you lose control. That is if they're there." Embry whispered. "I love you Cason."

"I love you too Embry."

"Lets go see your family."

"I'm just going to see Jackie." I said sitting up. "I don't even know if they're here yet. I didn't give her time to tell me when they would be here. She just said they were coming for the wedding. But with my luck they'll be here sooner than what I'd like."

"Then lets go get things straightened out."

"I know I shouldn't have gotten so angry at her, but she knows how much I hate them for what they did to me."

"Well, they're not top on my list either, Cas. Not with the memories you had shown me."

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I got out of bed. Embry followed.

"Don't be hon. I know that you didn't have a normal childhood. Well, until Jackie took you." Embry said as he met me at the foot of the bed.

I smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him as we kissed.

Embry and I walked over to Jackie's. We were both quiet on our short walk to the house. I dint notice anything out of the norm, so I walked inside the house.

"Jackie?" I said in a normal tone.

"In the living room, Cason." Jackie said.

She started talking to someone. As I walked into the living room I froze. Embry wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my head.

"Come sit down, Cas." Jackie said.

"No. I think I'll stand." I said as I stared at a face that I had not seen in almost nine years.

"Calm down baby." Embry whispered in my ear.

"Cason?" My mother gasped. "Jackie has told me now beautiful you are, but I never thought of you as this beautiful." She stood up and walked over to me. "My precious little girl."

I turned away, looking up at Embry. He felt me shaking slightly and let go of me. I turned back to the woman who gave birth to me and slapped her across the face.

"How dare you!" I growled. "Your precious little girl? Is that why you locked me up and treated me worse than an animal!?" I screamed getting in her face as she held her hands to the left side of her cheek in shock. "Jackie is my mother! She is the one who had shown me how to eat and write and be a human. You on the other hand caged me and treated me like no child should ever be treated…"

"Cason, that's enough." Jackie said calmly.

"Enough?" I said looking over to her. "I wish that she could be locked up in a cage and be treated like an animal for a day!"

"Cason." Embry said gently as he touched my hand. "I know that what she had done to you wasn't right. Just please baby, calm down." I Finally looked up at him as he touched my cheek. I felt tears streaming down my face. "This was a bad idea." He whispered into my ear as he pulled me in to his warm soothing arms.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I whispered into his chest.

"I never did anything to you!" My mother yelled. I grabbed Embry's shirt, trying to force myself not to attack her.

I looked up at Embry who shook his head. "Calm down."

"Grace, why don't you sit back down." Jackie said standing beside her.

"No, I want her to answer my question!" My mother shouted. Embry suddenly growled.

"Embry." Jackie said. "Take Cason out of here with you before you both…." She ordered the before she was cut off by Embry.

"You don't consider beating Cason when you would come home drunk something that you didn't do wrong?" Embry growled at my mother.

"I never in my life…" My mother stared at Embry. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"This is Cason's fiancé, Embry Call." Jackie told her.

"And how long have you known my daughter?""Since she came to live here with Jackie." Embry said rudely.

"And you've been in love with my daughter for how long?" My mother asked again.

I turned around. "Since I moved here, okay?" I screamed at her. "It's none of your business anyway. You have no rights to being my mother, Grace! You signed me away remember?"

"No." My mother said in a shocked manner. "I never signed over not being your mother."

"Then tell me why you abused me when I was younger? Why did you beat me when you would come home drunk?"

"I never beat you."

"Just like you never locked me in that room and fed me like an animal? Like you never let me go to school. How my older brother and sister could do things that I had been forbidden from doing."

"Cason, sweetie." Jackie started. "When you were a baby you phased."

"Jackie." Embry interrupted. "That never gave Grace the right to treat her that way."

"I'm not defending what Grace had done." Jackie replied.

"Wait." I said shocked. "I phased when I was a baby?" Jackie nodded. "That's why you treated me like an animal?" I asked looking at my mother who nodded.

I tried with all my might to take another swing at my mother, but Embry grabbed my arms and held me in place. I thrashed against Embry who held me tighter. He knew I was getting angry as I growled and thrashed against him harder. He leaned his head against mine and I abruptly stopped.

I hate you." I growled looking at my mother. "You come here after nine years almost, without ever asking about me or coming to see me before and then all of a sudden you love me and want me back in your life? You don't know me. You never did, you never wanted me!"

"Give me a chance." My mother begged. I closed my eyes ready to explode.

"Go to hell."

Jackie walked between us. " Cason, open your eyes." I did as she asked. "That's what I thought."

"What do you mean Jackie?" My mother asked.

"Do you rally want to look into her eyes Grace?" Jackie said concealing me from her.

"Yes." my mother said as Jackie moved away. "My god. What is with your eyes?"

I didn't speak. "You would have known if you cared about her." Embry said calmly.

"He knows me better than you do." I finally growled to her.

"Go home sweetie. I'll come and talk to you in a few hours." Jackie said as she turned back to me and placed her hands on my shoulders. She kissed my forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too." I whispered.

"Your brothers and sisters are here too." My mother spoke. "I'll give you some time to calm down. Then I'll come see you."

Embry spoke before I could. "No. I don't want to see Cason like this anymore." He told her and looked over to Jackie. "I don't want any of them at our house, Jackie. It will take me some time to get her out of his."

"Go home then." Jackie said. "I'll call you to make sure you're okay."

I looked up at Jackie, "Where's Billy?"

"He wanted to go spend some time with Jake." Jackie told me. "He'll be back later. Now, go home." I hugged Jackie then took Embry's hand.

I smiled up at him as we walked out the door. As we walked down the drive, Embry stopped me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Better?" He asked as I let out a deep sigh.

"Yes." I replied not looking up at him.

"Look at me." He whispered. I did what he asked and he smiled. "I love you Cason." Embry whispered as he leaned in to me.

I touched his face pulling him closer, "I love you too." I whispered as I excepted his sweet kisses. "My eyes?" I questioned pulling away from him and looking into his eyes.

"Still red." He answered with a smirk. "I'll get my blue eyes back soon."

"And how are you planning on doing that?" I asked smiling.

"Like this." Embry growled deep in his chest as he kissed me passionately. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me home.

We walked inside and Embry put me down in the kitchen. I assumed it was time to feed my hungry animal.

"What sounds good?" I asked.

"Food." Embry replied sarcastically. "I don't care sweetie. Would you rather go out?"

"No. cooking takes my mind off of things." I said.

"You're spoiling me." Embry said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I like spoiling you." I whispered looking up at him. "You're everything to me.""You're everything to me, baby." Embry replied lovingly. "But your eyes still haven't changed." He smiled.

"Do my eyes scare you?" I asked as he shook his head. "They should." I said seductively as he leaned in and started kissing my neck.

"I know who you are." Embry whispered into my ear. "And I love you no matter what color your eyes are."

"Well, damn." I giggled as Embry nibbled on my ear. "I'm glad you can see through me though." I whispered as he pulled away from me and touched my lips with hers. "Let me fix you something to eat." I said as our lips still touched.

I started cooking with Embry helping me by cutting up the things that I needed. There was a knock on the door and both Embry and I looked at each other.

"I'll get it." I said as I kissed Embry. "My eyes?"

"They're blue again." Embry said as he kissed me again.

I walked to the door and opened it. "Hello."

"Cason?" The young man asked shocked.

"Yes." I answered. "Who are you?"

"Your brother, Jack." He said. "Damn girl, you've grown up." He said looking me up and down smiling. "Hey, these are you other brothers and sisters." he told me.

"Come in." Embry said from behind me. He pulled me gently out of the way to let them in and I looked up at him.

"Thanks man." Jack said to him as he walked through the doorway. "This is Amy, Steve, Matt, Derrick and Kareen." He said pointing to each one.

"Nice to meet you all." Embry said politely. I just stood there. "What brings you over here?"

"We wanted to see our sister." Amy said as she smiled at me.

"How tall are you?" The girl named Kareen asked looking up at Embry in a sleazy way.

"Six five or so." Embry replied.

"Are all the guys here as tall as you?" Kareen asked smiling.

Finally I spoke. "Some are and most of them are spoken for."

"What is it you do anyway?" Steve asked.

"We watch over the Quileute territory." I told them. "Where is it I fit into this… family?"

"You don't remember Amy or me do you?" Jack asked.

"Should I?" I asked. "I was locked up remember? How am I supposed to know."

"Sorry." Amy said softly. "We should have taken care of you."

"We tried a few times, but mom would whip us when she caught the two of us near your door." Jack said.

"I don't blame you for what she did to me." I replied. "Something good…no, the best thing happened to me because of how she treated me."

"What do you mean by that?" Matt asked.

"I never would have met Embry or any of the other Quileute's. I wouldn't be getting married to the greatest, most loving, caring man on this Earth." I said looking up and smiling at Embry. "Are you guys hungry? We were cooking when you came."

"Yes." Derrick groaned. "Starving is more like it." We all walked into he kitchen as Embry and I started back up cooking.

"Do we have the same father?" I asked as I cooked.

"No." Jack said. "Amy and I have the same father. Steve, Matt, Derrick and Kareen have the same father."

"So I'm the obvious outsider." I said while cooking.

"I'm sorry, Cason." Amy said as she got out of her chair. "But we do want to get to know you. And Embry too." She said walking over to me and hugged me.

"What do you want to know?" I asked. "Embry and I grew up together. We have always been good friends and now we're getting married."

"Always?" Kareen asked. I nodded at her question as I looked up at Embry.

"We were made for each other." Embry said looking back at me lovingly.

I turned to he table where my siblings sat. "So, how old are all of you?"

"Well I'm the oldest." Jack said. "I'm twenty-two."

"I'm twenty." Amy said.

"I'm fifteen." Steve said.

"Fifteen." Matt said. "We're twins." He smiled.

"Fourteen." Derrick said.

"Thirteen." Kareen was smug. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll go see who it is." Embry whispered as he kissed the side of my head.

"You two seeing anybody?" I asked to Jack and Amy.

"I'm playing the field for a while." Jack said.

"I'm seeing a guy. He's great." Amy told me. "How old are you anyway, Cason? Sixteen?"

"Almost seventeen." I told them.

"And you're getting married? Why? You're so young!" Jack asked.

"Embry and I were made for each other." I told them as Embry walked back in. "Hey Quil."

"Hey." Quil said. "Sorry, didn't mean to barge in."

"No problem bro." I said smiling to him.

"Bro?" Kareen asked disgusted. "He's not your brother."

"He's my family." I told her rudely. "If you can remember, I don't know any of you."

"we don't know you either." Kareen spat back just as rude.

"Kareen, behave." Amy scolded. We came here to get to know our sister."

"So, Quil." I said turning my attention back to him. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to come over and talk to the two of you." Quil told me as he walked over to the stove and popped some food in his mouth. "It can wait though. Nothing too major, just Claire."

"What? Did something happen?" I asked worried.

"Nah. She just wanted to go see a movie tonight."

"That sounds like fun." I said. "You gonna go pick her up? If you want you can eat here."

"No, her mom asked me over for supper." Quil said. "Looks like you've got a house full anyway."

"Like that has ever been a problem." I told him sarcastically.

"What does she want to see anyway?" Embry asked.

"That new animated one." Quil told us smiling. "She said we're gonna go get ice cream after." The three of us laughed.

"Who's Claire?" Kareen blurted out. My head shot to her as I glared at her.

"Quil's… girlfriend."

"She must have you whipped if she's already got everything planned." Kareen shouted out.

"For us," I started. "We do things the others want. We make sure our other halves are happy. It makes us happy."

"Kareen." Jack ordered. "If you keep up the nasty attitude, you're gonna go back to Aunt Jackie's."

"Why?" Kareen asked giving her brother a nasty look. "That old hag is boring."

I cut across the room in a heartbeat. I leaned over to Kareen and growled. She pulled herself away from me.

"You ever talk like that about Jackie again in front of me I'll tear you apart. Understand?"

I growled silently to her.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try." Kareen replied in a whisper cocky.

I picked her up by her shirt and pushed her against the wall. She was shorter than me, so her feet were in the air when I spoke.

"Keep being cocky little girl. I'll teach you some respect." I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"I think it's time we leave." Amy said. Everyone stood up, but I didn't let go of Kareen.

I felt warm hands touch my upper arms. "Let go hun." Embry whispered in my ear.

"I could kill you." Kareen smiled wickedly.

"Doubt it." I said as I let her go. "I won't need an excuse to hurt you the next time you insult the woman who raised me." I growled. Kareen's eyes grew wide. My eyes must have changed color again.

"What the hell?" She whispered.

"Shut it little girl." I said as I turned away. I looked up at Embry as he smiled. I closed my eyes as he kissed the top of my head.

"Her eyes changed!" Kareen shouted. Quil, Embry and I laughed.

"Don't know what your talking about." I said opening my eyes and looking up at the most handsome man in the world.

Embry nodded. "You're good." He whispered. No one else could hear him but maybe Quil.

"Must be the trip here." Matt said. "She can't handle long road trips."

"Lets go back to aunt Jackie's." Jack said. "Maybe we can meet this Billy guy."

"He's great." I said turning to them. "His son, Jacob is our best friend too." I smiled. "The four of us grew up together."

"My half brother." Embry told them.

"Cool." Amy said. "We'll see you guys later." She said as she walked over and hugged me again. "you and I will have to discuss a lot of stuff."

"Really. What kind of stuff?" I asked as my brows were pulled together.

"Life here in La Push. Life not here in La Push. You know, basic girl talk." Amy said.

"Yeah sure, sure." I said patting her back.

"Come on Amy. Lets go." Jack politely ordered his sister. "We'll see you guys around."

"Yeah, probably." Embry said.

They walked out the door, thankfully with no more outburst from Kareen.

**_Please please please let me know what you think about this chapter :) I'm starting to feel neglected lol_**


	14. Why can't I be and only child

_I'm sorry again for the delay in this one. If youre reading mine and Superdani's story "Different" then you know what I've been up to! _

_I'm fairly proud of this chapter... but I really don't have any reasons why lol_

_Now, on to my chapter...  
_

_**CHAPTER 14**_

_**WHY CAN'T I BE AN ONLY CHILD?**_

"So, what's really up bro?" I asked as I walked back into the kitchen.

"Nothin really." Quil told us.

"No leeches?" Embry asked. "Not that I don't mind a good fight, but I think we could do with a break."

"Definitely." Quil agreed. "So, you two wanna go see a movie later?"

"Yeah." Embry said. "What about you, Cas?"

"Yeah, I'm good for a movie." I said working on the food I started on earlier.

"Cool. I'll see you two later then." Quil said, then walked out the door.

Embry walked back in the kitchen as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked as he kissed the side of my head.

I turned to look up at him smiling. "I'm fine, Embry." I whispered.

"When will you learn you can't lie to me very well?"

"I'm fine." I whispered again going back to cooking.

Embry grabbed the utensil I was cooking with, put it down and turned off the stove. He turned me around pulling my face up to meet his.

"I don't trust them either." Embry whispered into my lips. "Something about that Kareen isn't sitting with me well."

"You know she doesn't sit well with me either." I said as I buried my head in Embry's chest. "Do you think she phases too?"

Embry stroked the back of my hair, "Could be. She didn't seem too scared by you."

"My eyes must have freaked her out." I laughed. "She was scared enough to tell the others."

"Yeah, but they blew her off." Embry told me. He then picked me up and put me on the counter. "You don't have to finish supper." He whispered into my lips kissing me.

"Yes I do." I whispered into his lips. My arms wrapped around his neck. "It won't finish itself."

"If you're gonna finish then I'll help. But, we've got to get ready for our date." Embry said smiling.

"Date?" I asked as he nodded as he moved to my neck. "Do you realize we have never gone on a date, and I'm still gonna marry you?" I giggled.

Just then the phone rang. "Let the machine pick it up." Embry growled into my neck.

"But what if its Jackie?" I gasped as Embry's hands rubbed my thighs. "It could be important." I whispered.

"_You _are more important." Embry said as he reached my lips and he looked into my eyes. "No one else matters but you." He whispered as he gently kissed me.

As Embry and I kissed the answering machine picked up. "Pick up the damn phone, Cason!" Jackie's voice demanded. "This is urgent! Kareen is on her way back to your place to start a fight. The spoiled little brat is getting her way. Just… just take her out. It was all I could do from… _phasing_ in front of everybody." She whispered the last.

I froze. So did Embry. "Go, baby." Embry said. "Take care of the problem before it gets worse."

"I love you." "I love you too baby. Just be careful." Embry said as he pulled me off the counter.

"I won't be long." I whispered kissing him once more before I ran out the door with only shorts and a tank top on. "What do you want?" I growled meeting Kareen, who was almost to our drive way.

"You made my mother upset!" Kareen screamed.

"Awww, poor baby came for a little revenge, hey?" I mockingly pouted. She lunged at me. "You don't have any idea who your dealing with child." I taunted.

"I don't?" Kareen said shoving me.

"No you don't." I told her. "Lets head back to Jackie's, I'm gonna show your mother what I can really do." I taunted.

"Nah, I wanna show your boyfriend that all he's got is a worthless bitch." Kareen growled.

I laughed. "He knows what he's got." I said through my laugh.

Kareen shoved at me, just because I let her. I noticed she had some fighting skills, but she wasn't pulling them off like she should.

I took the opportunity to knock her on the ground. I crouched as she kicked herself up off the ground. She had seen me and tried to kick me, but I brushed her off and we went for the real fight.

I noticed she started shaking, so I pushed her into the woods. Her clothes tore as she phased. I pulled off mine as I called for Embry in case she got out of hand. Then I phased, chasing after her. I noticed there were no thoughts coming from her at all, but her face was menacing.

I watched as she tried to dance around me to attack. She growled every time she went for me, but I would catch her, biting some part of her wolf form.

Suddenly, I heard more than one voice in my head.

_Need help?_ Leah asked.

_Nope, but you can watch me kick her butt!_ I laughed.

I had Kareen hurt noticing she was laying on the ground. I cautiously walked over to her wolf form and clenched down on her neck, forcing her into submission. I went to find my clothes and phased back, dressing quickly. I then ran back and dragged Kareen's body to Jackie's back yard.

As I did, I noticed Jackie outside waiting for me with my mother. Why I thought of her like that, I don't know. Jackie was, and always will be my mother.

Jackie walked over to me. "Not a scratch. That's my girl!" She hugged me.

"No skills." I said smiling up at her as she released me.

"What did you do to my baby!?" Grace screamed running off the small porch.

"I taught her a lesson." I told her rudely. "Do you want revenge?" I asked slowly in a cocky manner with my brows raised.

"Amy." Grace yelled.

"What mom?" Amy asked as she walked outside.

"Get her!" Grace growled pointing to me.

Amy stood there staring at Grace, then back at me. I knew she wouldn't attack. It wasn't in her to go after someone who she knew didn't deserve it.

"No. I won't." Amy told her mother. "Kareen is a mouthy little brat and I'm glad that Cason has taught her a hopefully valuable lesson."

"So you're going to make me do it?" Grace asked turning from Kareen's body to look over at Amy.

"You're the one who's got the problem mother. I'm not gonna hurt Cas. She's my sister and I barely know her."

"Grace, don't be stupid." Jackie told her.

"Stupid? I want revenge for what this little whore has done to my daughter!" Grace growled to Jackie. I heard growling not far into the tree line.

I felt five pairs of eyes on us as Grace advanced on me. I pushed Jackie away as Grace was starting to shift. I didn't have time to tear my clothes off before I phased. I heard the ripping as I did phase and Grace attacked me.

My mother growled as she attacked, just like her daughter. She tried to bite me where ever I had an opening.

"Grace, there is no way you're gonna hurt Cason." Jackie warned her in her human form.

I howled after dancing away from my mothers attack. The others howled at me, closer this time. They watched intently as I danced with the woman who gave birth to me.

She attacked again and again leaving openings in which I attacked, biting her flank or going for the under belly when she would raise herself up. She had gotten one good move in, knocking the breath out of me. I lay there acting as if I were unconscious. Everyone's voices were in my head telling me she was heading toward me. I watched as their thoughts had shown me how close she was actually getting. I saw her through the others eyes that she was crouching down by my neck. As she went for me I clenched my teeth into her throat, causing her to choke and fall to the ground. She started fighting against me but I clenched down harder and forced her to give up with a yelp.

I pulled myself away from Grace's wolf form and walked over to Jackie. She knew what I needed.

"Amy, would you be kind enough to get me a blanket so Cas can phase back?"

"Yeah, give me a sec." Amy said as she ran inside. Minutes later she ran back out and draped the blanket over my wolf form. "That was awesome sis."

"Thanks." I said after phasing back. I picked myself up off the ground standing in front of Jackie.

I'm so proud of you." Jackie told me lovingly.

Suddenly I felt warm hands wrapping themselves around my waist and soft gentle lips by my ear. I turned to look up into Embry's loving gaze.

"Are you hurt?" He asked after kissing me.

"No, I'm fine." I whispered smiling up at him. Embry was proud of me for what I had done. He didn't have to say anything, his eyes said it all.

"Lets go home." Embry told me.

"Come over later." Jackie said.

"We're gonna go out tonight, Jackie." Embry told her.

"With Quil and Claire." I said smiling.

"Have fun then." Jackie said. "If it's not too late when you get back, stop by."

"We will." I told her as we hugged.

"Those two will be gone won't they?" Embry asked. "I don't want Cas to have to fight anymore than necessary, if at all." Jackie looked up at us quizzically.

"You know the reason Jackie." I said rolling my eyes. "I'm going to quit phasing until after I have a baby. I told you that earlier." Jackie gleamed.

"Sorry, I forgot that I'm gonna be a great aunt within the year."

I shook my head. "No, a grandma." I said smiling back.

"I love you sweetie." Jackie said hugging me tight.

"Love you too… mom." For the first time I had called her mom. She was my support, my mentor. Jackie, even though she didn't give birth to me, had always been my mom. "I'll see you tomorrow if not tonight."

Embry scooped me up, carrying me home. Embry kept gazing into my eyes.

"What?" I asked smiling up at him as he walked with me.

"You." Embry said smiling. "You were great. Well, more than just great." He growled as we walked inside the house. He threw me on the bed, climbing on top of me. "You got me so turned on out there."

I laughed. "And the others know of course." I smiled at him.

Embry didn't answer. Our lips were on the others quickly. My arms automatically wrapped themselves around Embry's neck as his hands freely roamed my body.

"I love you Cason." Were that last words to come from his ever so perfect lips.

Embry and I met Quil and Claire at the movie theatre in Port Angeles a few hours later.

"Cassie!" Claire screamed as Quil fought to hold onto her.

"Hi Claire." I said as we walked up to them.

"What, no hello for me?" Embry asked pouty.

"I mad at you." Clair frowned at him.

"What did I do?" Embry asked confused.

"You made Qwil late." She pouted.

"Aww, come on kiddo." Quil said. "It wasn't Embry's fault." He said grinning at me. "Cason made me late."

"What?!" I said looking shocked. "I was behaving myself." The three of us laughed.

"Why you make Quil late fowa Cassie?" Clair asked.

"I'm sorry Claire. I didn't mean to make Quil late to pick you up." I said gently and held out my arms for her. "Can I make it up to you? I'll buy us some popcorn?"

"Yay!" Claire screeched. As she practically jumped into my arms. "Popcowan! Candy! Yay!"

We all made it in to see the movie. Quil and Embry ate most of the popcorn that Claire and I got, but we teased them when they had to get us more. After the movie ended we drove to get ice cream.

"We'll have to do this again." I said as we all sat at a table in the ice cream shop. "Or maybe just us girls. Then we might actually be able to eat some popcorn."

"Yay!" Claire said. "Mowa popcowan for Cwaire!"

"And none for the boys." I added.

"Okay Claire. I gotta get you home before your mom gets worried." Quil said getting up from his chair. "And it's way past your bed time. Your mom will kill me if I'm late bringing you home."

"Mommy not kill you Qwil." Claire said with angry eyes. "I not talk to hew again if she does."

"Night guys." Quil said to Embry and me.

"Night." We said simultaneously.

"I'd better get you home too." Embry said. "You're looking way to tired."

"Yeah. I am a little tired." I said as we stood up.

"Then lets go home." Embry said wrapping his arm around me.

We left the ice cream shop and headed for home. I must have fallen asleep in the truck. I remember feeling warm arms carry me inside and gently place me on the bed. I turned to my side, the side where Embry usually sleeps and threw my arm around nothing. I sat up wondering where he could be, so I got out of bed and went through the house into the kitchen. Embry was no where in the house, so I figured he went out to patrol. I grabbed a blanket in the bedroom and walked out on our back porch, sitting in our swing.

I must have fallen asleep waiting for Embry. I don't know how I could have, it was still January and cold. I awoke with warm arms around me carrying me back inside.

"Embry?" I mumbled.

"Right here baby." Embry whispered in a gentle tone. "I'm here now. Why were you outside?"

"Where did you go?"

"Don't worry about it now. I'll tell you in the morning." Embry said as he lay me in bed. "Love you baby."

"Love you too Embry." I whispered as I felt Embry get into bed. "Don't leave me."

"I'm sorry Cas." He said softly and kissed my forehead. "Should have left you a note." He pulled me close to him.

"You gonna make it up to me?" I asked as I was only half awake.

"How?" He asked rubbing my back.

"Oh, I think you know." I said as I looked up at him.

"Yeah, I do." He whispered as I pulled myself up to kiss his lips.

Morning came and again I woke up alone. This time I found a not from Embry:

_Went running with Jake and Quil. Be back by noon._

_Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You are the one_

_Who needs to be careful._

_Love you with all my heart and soul,_

_Embry_

I laid my head on his pillow, breathing in his scent which comforted me. I finally got up dressing in one of Embry's oversized shirts and went to get some breakfast. I decided I would go see Jackie this morning hoping that two people had packed and left last night. I decided I should leave Embry a note telling him where I'd be in case he wasn't phased.

_I'm at Jackie's house. Come over when you get home. _

_I missed waking next to you this morning, but I know _

_you have other obligations besides me. I miss you and _

_I'll have you in my thoughts till I see you._

_Love you more than anything,_

_Cason XO_

I walked out into the cool morning air walking to Jackie's. I'd seen her light was on so I let myself in.

"Morning Jackie." I said as I closed the door behind me.

Morning sweetie." Jackie said. "Have fun at the movies?"

"Yeah. It was a pretty good kids movie. Claire was mad at Embry though. She thought he made Quil late. But Quil blamed me instead so I had to make it up to her by buying her some popcorn and candy."

"She's adorable, that Claire." Jackie confessed.

"I know." I said. "She's the reason I want a baby."

"We're going to have one after Billy and I get married."

"You're sure about this?" I asked as Jackie nodded. "A little brother or sister." I smiled.

"Exactly." Jackie said.

"Where are the … others?" I asked with disgust in my voice.

"Two are gone. Jack, Amy, Steve, Matt and Derrick are still here. They wanted to be at both of our weddings." Jackie said smiling. "Oh! Seth stopped by yesterday after you left." She said with a huge grin.

"No!" I screamed in a whisper. "Did he…did he imprint on Amy?"

"No. He imprinted on Derrick." She said sarcastically. "Of course he imprinted on Amy."

"And?"

"And what? She thinks he's the hottest one so far."

"He's one of the few who haven't imprinted yet." I said. "That leaves five out of both packs who haven't imprinted."

"You're bridal shower is this weekend." Jackie said reminding me.

I rolled my eyes. "Do we have to play those dorky games?" I whined. "I wouldn't mind Embry being around.""He's supposed to be patrolling while you're at the party." Jackie told me. "And no, we won't be playing any of those bridal games. Just talking and having fun."

"Okay." I said. "So, when did the others leave?"

"Last night while you were at the movies." Jackie said. "But not before somebody else showed up." She smiled.

"Who?" I groaned.

"Your father."

"What?"

"Your father is here." Jackie repeated. "He's staying at a motel in Forks. He doesn't want you to hate him for abandoning you." She told me as she touched my hand. "He's seen pictures of you and he tells me that I've done a better job of raising you than he ever could have done."

"I don't know if I can handle this." I said not looking up at her.

"He didn't leave because of you honey." Jackie said softly. "Mark couldn't handle her mood swings. He always wanted to take you with him, but at the time he wasn't what I would call ready to take care of a child on his own."

"When will he be here?" I asked quietly.

"When I call him he'll head over." Jackie said. "Would you like to meet him?"

Tears seeped from my eyes. "I want to say no, but, I guess I should." I told Jackie. "Billy ahs always been a father figure to me and you…you've always been my mom."

"I'll call him then." Jackie said. She got up and walked to the phone.

She made the call to a man I never knew and would now meet after all these years. Its funny how I don't even remember my birth father and it scared me more to meet him than to have seen my birth mother after all these years. I had no ill feelings toward him. He had to do the right thing to turn his life around and as Jackie had told me, he called her every few weeks to see how I was doing. He did care about me, even though he had left me in that hell all those years ago.

"He said he'll be here in half an hour." Jackie said after hanging up the phone.

"Should I go home and change?" I asked.

"Nope. You look fine." Jackie said consolingly. "He came to see his little girl, not how well she's dressed."

Jackie and I talked about hers and Billy's wedding the following weekend until we heard a car door close out in the drive way.

"Mark!" Jackie screamed as she opened the door. She let him in and hugged him like she would a brother. "You are looking good." She said pulling away from him as she checked out his body.

"Thanks Jackie." Mark said. "You sure as hell haven't changed."

"Thanks."

"So where is she?" Mark asked and turned his head toward me.

"Mark." Jackie said as she pulled him over to the table where I was sitting. "This is your daughter, Cason." He just stared at me. "Cas, this is Mark, your father." I stood up, not knowing why. Mark my father stretched out his right hand for me to shake. I took it in mine as I stared at him.

**PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I WILL LOVE ALL OF YOU FOREVER AND EVER LOL**


	15. My deranged aunt

**I'm sorry I'm sorry! Well, at least it hasnt taken me a month to type this monster out. On a good note...I have it all written out! I think you guys will love the ending and I hope nobody has used it before or I'm gonna be so upset. Anywho, Chapter 15**

**BTW, thanks so much for the reviews. I love you guys. My heart and soul of writing two of the stories i created. The other...S.D. deserves so much more credit. I love you Dani! **

**Love the rest of you too :)**

**CHAPTER 15**

**WHAT A WICKED AUNT I HAVE**

I stood up, not knowing why. Mark stretched out is right hand for me to shake. I took it in mine as I stared at him.

The tears welled up in my eyes. "I have your eyes." I choked out.

"And my nose." Mark said as he cautiously brought his left hand to my cheek. "You are more beautiful than the pictures I have of you."

Mark let go of my hand and pulled me in to him. He hugged me for a long time as I hugged him back. He was always my father, and he always will be.

"I'm so sorry I left you." He whispered. "I wished I could have taken you with me."

"It's alright." I said as I looked at him. "I don't blame you for how that bitch treated me." I smiled. "But, Jackie saved me, and I'm happy now." I told him.

"Okay, okay. Enough of the emotional reunion." Jackie said wiping her checks. "Lets go into the living room where it's more comfortable."

All three of us sat there and talked about everything. Mark was interested in hearing about growing up in La Push and my three best friends.

"And this Embry…he treats you right?" Mark asked taking on the role of father.

"Yes dad." I said smiling. I had no problems wit h calling him 'dad'. "he's really good to me. And I'm good to him too. We were made for each other." I told him smiling.

Mark looked to Jackie. "He's a sweetheart." She told him. "All of the Quileute's are good natured people. Most of them except us, but there are a small few who want us off the reservation."

"And how old is this boy?" My dad asked.

"Seventeen." I said.

"Bit old for my little girl." He said lovingly.

"_Dad_!" he's only two months older than me. I've got a birthday coming up next Tuesday." I said laughing.

"But you're not even sixteen yet, and your going to marry him?"

Jackie and I laughed. "mark." Jackie said between her fit of giggles. "She's going to be seventeen." We both started in again.

"Seventeen? My little girl is seventeen!?" my dad asked shocked.

"Yes dada. I'm going to be seventeen." I giggled.

"But…but…" Mark started to say.

I heard rustling outside and quickly looked out the window. "I'll be right back." I smiled as I ran to the door.

Embry walked in and wrapped his arms around me. His kiss lingered intently on my lips as we greeted each other.

"Hi." Embry whispered into my lips.

"Hi." I said kissing him again.

"Who's here?" He asked without tension, his lips grazing my neck.

"My dad." I whispered. He pulled away from me. I kissed his lips again.

"I want you to meet him." I said smiling. I grabbed his hand and led him into the living room.

"Hey Embry. Hungry?" Jackie asked standing up.

"I could go for something." Embry smiled.

"Dad, this is my fiancé, Embry Call." I told my dad. "Hon, this is Mark, my dad."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Embry said holding out his right hand.

My dad stood up, and was shocked when Embry towered over him. My dad was fairly tall at six foot.

"It's nice to meet you too…Embry." My dad said still in shock. "Damn you're tall kid." He blurted out.

"Six-six, six-seven. Something like that." Embry shrugged as he sat down in the recliner and pulled me on his lap.

"He constantly makes me feel short." I said looking into Embry's eyes. "I give it back though." I told my dad as I smiled up at my love, my life, my future.

"Cason, how is Embry going to eat if you're sitting on him?" Jackie asked as she brought in two plates stacked with sandwiches.

"With his hands." I said smiling up at Jackie who looked over at me. "What?" I giggled.

"Oh great!" My dad said rolling his eyes. "She's got your personality!" He shook his head.

"I can go psycho too." I said still giggling.

Embry wrapped his arms around me. "Oh no you don't. I'm not fond of _that _Cason." He smiled.

"The mental one? I thought you really liked her." I giggled.

"About as much as I like Grace and Kareen." Embry said sarcastically as he shoved a sandwich in his mouth.

"So." My dad said changing the subject. "Who's walking you down the aisle?"

"Our friend Quil." I said. "I didn't know that Jackie was going to tell you."

"That's fine baby girl." My dad smiled. "You barely know me and I'm fine with that."

"Thank you." I said smiling at my dad.

We spent the next few hours going over everything. From how Embry and I met, to our wedding. We had talked so long that I got up and helped Jackie make supper. When it was ready we all sat at the table and ate.

"Bridal shower this Saturday?" My dad said again.

"Yep." Jackie said before I could open my mouth to answer. "We are gonna have so much fun." She giggled wickedly at me.

"What will I find to do for the day?" My dad asked.

"I'll show you around La Push if you want. Not sure if I have to work yet or not." Embry told him. "And if I don't have to, then when we're done we can hang out at my house and watch T.V."

"Oh, so now it's your place?" I asked grinning. "By the time you're done showing my dad around La Push, you can come over here and help me with everything."

"Hmmm." Embry said. "You think you'll get anything good?"

"Alright, alright." My dad said. "No flirting or dirty talk with dad in the room."

"Yes dad." I said as I looked at Embry and we smiled at each other. We leaned in to each other and kissed. Jackie started laughing.

"You know Jackie," My dad started. "She could definitely pass as your daughter."

"Well, I did raise her." Jackie said smiling.

"You get those _habits_ from the one who raised you." I said.

"Or hanging out with your best friends." Embry said.

"And what kind of habits rubbed off on her from you Embry?" My dad asked.

I pulled my brows together, "He doesn't have any bad habits dad." I said. "Just wait till you meet Jake and Quil." I nodded. "They are the bad ones." I giggled.

"They're…working." Embry told me.

"And what is it you young me do?" My dad asked.

"We are the protectors of the tribe." Embry told him. "Kind of like the police of La Push, only we don't…"

"They feel it's their duty to watch over everyone here." Jackie said finishing Embry's thought. "They don't get paid."

"So, how do you support my baby girl?" My dad asked. Embry didn't look at him. "Well son?"

"We take care of each other dad." I said as I touched Embry's hand. "We survive off of the child support that I get from both you and…it."

"Then what are your plans after school?" My dad asked.

"Planning on opening an auto shop." Embry said looking at me. I smiled at him lovingly.

"And how do you plan on opening said auto shop?"

"Dad!" I whined. "What's with all these questions?" We will find a way to make it work."

"But financially…"

"Dad. We'll find a way. Okay?"

"Alright." My dad said raising his hands in defeat.

"Hey, it's getting late. Why don't you two go home and then we can talk more tomorrow." Jackie said. I nodded.

"Night dad." I said as I walked over to him. "I'll see you tomorrow." He stood up and hugged me.

"Sleep good kid." My dad told me.

Embry and I left for home, walking in silence. It got the better of me as I stopped once we got inside our house. I turned toward Embry and looked up at him.

"What's with the silence?"

"Just thinking, that's all." Embry told me quietly.

"About what?" I asked as I rubbed his chest.

"About how I'm gonna support my family." He whispered not looking at me. I wrapped my arms around him as he sighed. "I don't know how I'm gonna do it baby." He said as he placed his forehead on mine.

"We will find a way Embry." I whispered. "If…if I don't get pregnant right…"

"No." Embry growled. "You are not doing anything. You are staying home and taking care of our children."

"Embry."

"No."

"But, Embry." I pouted as I looked up into his eyes.

"Baby, no." Embry said looking into my eyes. "No. And that's final." He whispered then kissed me with so much passion. "I love you."

"And I love you."

The days went by leading to my bridal shower. It was being held at Jackies place. The usual friends were invited; Sue, Leah, Emily, Amy and some of Jackie's friends from the hospital. I asked the Cullen's to come too but they had to hunt. Alice apologized, but told me it would be a great party.

"I wish Alice, Esme, Rose and Bella would have come." I told Jackie as we put trays of food out for our guests.

"I'm sure they're thinking of you today." Jackie grinned. "They sent you a huge gift."

"That's not what I wanted though." I said. "Even though they're not like us, I still consider them more human than vampire."

"Need any more help Jackie?" Amy asked as she walked in.

"No hon. I think we're just about set.' Jackie answered.

"Hey sis." Amy said hugging me. "We're gonna have some fun!"

"Yeah, fun." I said as I waned to hang out with the Cullen women.

"Cheer up sis. We've got tons of surprises for you." Amy smiled.

"Like what?" I asked skeptically. "There aren't ay male strippers are there?"

"No!" Jackie said giggling. "I should have thought about that."

"No!" I quickly said. "I don't want to look at anyone else but Embry."

Jackie put her arms around me. "I would never do that to you sweetie." She said consoling me.

"How are things with you and Seth, Amy?" I asked as I wiped my cheeks as tears streamed down them.

"Great!" Amy said cheerfully. "We're going to a bonfire tonight at the beach."

"We're going to be hearing stories from Billy and old Quil." Jackie told her.

"And you need to pay attention to those stories Amy." I said. "It's the tribes history and they're not just stories."

"You two are coming?" Amy asked.

"We always do." Jackie told her.

Everyone started arriving. We all talked and ate the food around us. Embry, Quil, Jacob and Seth had shown up as I started opening the gifts. Before I would open any, I walked over to Embry to greet him.

"How was your day?" I asked kissing him."Too long with out you." Embry smiled, then leaned in to kiss me.

"Cason Paige! If you don't get in here now, I'll do something very drastic!" Jackie teased.

I turned to her, "And what would that be, mom?" I grinned.

"I'll keep you here all night." Jackie said.

Embry scooped me up into his arms and carried me in. he sat down on the floor and pulled me down on his lap.

"I'm ready." Embry said as he kissed the side of my head.

"This should be interesting." Leah said as all the women giggled.

I started with the gifts from Jackie's co-workers. They were pretty basic bridal gifts. Things for the house or the kitchen. I reached for the smaller of two boxes that was from Jackie, Leah, Sue, Emily and Amy.

"No, wait!" Jackie told me. "You have to open the Cullen's first!" Jackie giggled as she walked over to the other box.

"Why?" I asked as she carried the huge box over to me.

"Because this has to be opened before this." Jackie said switching boxes. "Well, actually they go together."

"Then why can't I open that one first?"

"It's the final part. Just open the damn gift from the Cullen's." Jackie growled.

"Come on Cas." Quil said.

"The longer you argue, the longer it's gonna take." Jacob said.

"Come on baby." Embry whispered in my ear as he kissed me. "Open it and see what it is."

"Do you know?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Just curious."

I opened the gift from the Cullen's. Not to my surprise Alice had gone shopping. _Lots_ of shopping. First, I pulled out a beautiful white floor length negligee. Next had been a two piece. I held it up at arms length realizing what it was and turned to look at Embry. He had the biggest grin on his face.

"Can't wait to see you in _that_!" Embry growled in my ear.

"These are staying here then." Jackie said. "Now come on Cas. Open the rest of it."

After pulling out the two piece leather ensemble, a pair of thigh high stiletto leather boots followed. I started having a giggling fit when I looked inside for more. I found something I wasn't sure I wanted to share with anyone else but Embry on our wedding night.

"Cason, come on! You're killing us here." Amy told me.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked looking back at Embry. He nodded so I pulled out another sexy teddy.

"What's so funny about that?" Jake asked

"Shut up. I'm getting to it." I giggled. I then pulled out the leather whip. Embry's eyes got real big as a mischievous grin followed.

"Handcuffs?" Embry asked me as I looked inside.

I turned toward him with such an evil grin spread across my lips and burst out laughing. I pulled them out as the girls started laughing uncontrollably.

"What a honeymoon we're gonna have." I said through my laughter. "My god! Did Alice pack me a weeks worth of lingerie?"

"There's more?" Embry asked. I felt he couldn't take much more.

"Do you need to go for a run?" I asked as I turned and wrapped my arms around him.

Embry let out a deep sigh. "Not yet."

"Okay. Enough of that one." Jackie said. " I don't think poor Embry can take it much more if Cason pulls out the rest."

Jackie took the rest of the gift the Cullen's gave me and handed me the slightly smaller box. I opened it to find a basket inside. Pulling it out, I'd have never thought my extended family could be so devious.

"I think we're gonna have a lot of fun Embry." I said to him as I pulled off the cellophane wrapping. "Jackie you have such a perverse mind!"

"She didn't pick that stuff up on her own Cas." Sue said.

"Somebody had to help." Leah smiled.

"What is that?" Jackie asked as I pulled out one of a few gifts.

"Like you don't know." I said grinning. "One hundred and one ways to please your mate?" I asked. I looked up at Jackie then to Embry. "You need this for _your_ honeymoon Jackie. I'm sure Billy would love it."

"Aww, come on!" Jacob blurted out. "Cas, it's just disturbing to think of those two like that."

Quil stood up. "This is getting to be too much." He said. "See you guys later."

"Bye Quil." All the girls said.

"Jake, I know whatcha mean man." Embry said. "Our parents…"

I got up and walked to the door with Quil. "Sorry, bro."

He turned and hugged me. "It's alright sis. It's just sometimes…"

"You wish Claire would grow up faster."

"Yeah. But I still don't feel that for her yet. I'm still her big brother." He said shaking his head. "Sometimes I wish I could have waited to imprint on her until she was twenty."

"I know. It's gotta suck for you. But some day she will love you like no one else has ever loved you. Think you can wait for that?"

He sniggered. "I'll wait forever for her if I have to."

"Love ya Quil."

"Love you too Cas." He kissed my cheek as I kissed his and he left.

I walked back into the living room and sat back on Embry's lap.

"You know it's a good thing we're not actually related Jake. Or this would just be freaky.

"Come on Cason." Amy said. "Show us more!"

"Control yourself sis." I said as Seth held her tight in his arms.

I pulled out whipped cream in a spay can, exotic lotions, a dirty board game only meant for the two of us and instead of colorful confetti covering the bottom of the basket, Jackie and the others decided that tons of colorful condoms would be so much better.

"When do you plan on us using these?" I asked after I stopped laughing. Embry had his head bent down on my back as I felt him shaking his head while he sniggered.

"Never." Emily said through her fits of giggles. "We just thought it would be…" She couldn't talk anymore. The laughter started up again.

Jackie wiped the tears from her eyes as she was laughing so hard. "It beats that frilly confetti stuff. Plus, I got them free from the hospital." Everyone started laughing again.

I picked one up and threw it at Jacob. "Here bro. You might need this in a few years."

Jacob caught it and looked at it. "Funny sis. Real funny." He laughed shaking his head. "Extra small?" He said playing along, then nodded his head over toward Seth.

I grabbed a few and threw them at Amy. "Seth, if you do…use them wisely." I giggled.

"Hold on!" Seth finally spoke. "I am no extra small!" He scowled.

The fits of laughter started up again. "Blow them up and use them as party decorations." Jackie giggled

The party broke up soon after. Most of Jackie's co-workers had to go to the hospital to work their shift. I thanked them all for everything and Jackie and I started picking up.

"I'll go home and get the truck." Embry said as he grabbed hold of me suddenly.

"Alright." I said breathlessly as my arms automatically wrapped around his neck. "I'll miss you."

Embry leaned down to kiss me. "I'll miss you too baby." He whispered in my ear. There were conversations going on all around us. "I don't want to wait to see you in those sexy nighties."

"I'll model them for you when we get home." I whispered seductively in his ear. Embry pulled me closer to him.

"I better go now before I lose all of my self control and take you right here." Embry whispered. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Embry pulled me outside and into the driveway. We kissed once more before he ran to the house to get the truck. I walked back inside as Sue, Jackie, Leah and Amy were sitting around with Jacob and Seth.

"Embry getting the truck?" Jackie asked. I nodded.

"I don't know _why_ I'm saying this, but, thank you." I told them. "That was unbelievable." I said smiling.


	16. Fun at the bonfire

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME A WHILE TO UPDATE THIS ONE. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I'VE HAD A HECTIC WEEK AND NEEDED SOME CHEERING UP SO I STARTED TYPING. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 16**

**FUN AT THE BONFIRE**

_Embry pulled me outside and into the driveway. We kissed once more before he ran to the house to get the truck. I walked back inside as Sue, Jackie, Leah and Amy were sitting around with Jacob and Seth._

"_Embry getting the truck?" Jackie asked. I nodded._

"_I don't know why I'm saying this, but thank you." I told them. "That was unbelievable." I said smiling._

Jacob finally stood up. "I' see you guys at the bonfire tonight. I'm gonna go see Nessie."

I walked over to him and we hugged. I walked with him to the door and stopped.

"Thank you, Jake." I said hugging him again.

"For what?" He asked, pulling away slightly.

"I don't know." I said not looking up at him. He touched my cheek with his hand pulling my face up to his. "I guess for just being here. Love you."

"Love you too, sis." Jacob said as he embraced me again. I heard the back door open. "I'll see you guys tonight." He kissed my cheek and left.

"What's the matter baby?" Embry said after Jacob left. I shook my head.

"Did you notice Jake's been a little quiet lately?"

"Not always." Embry said as a wave of calm swept over me as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. "He misses Nessie constantly."

"Like we do when we're apart. I know." I whispered. "I'm ready to go home." I said as we both grinned.

"Let me put your things in the truck then." Embry said as his lips touched mine.

"I'll help you." I whispered as I kept his lips on mine.

"Thought you wanted to go home?" Embry growled into my lips.

"Yeah, I do. I just don't want to let go of you yet." I said smiling.

"You two gonna go or what?" Seth asked. "I don't want to have to watch you two make out in the kitchen!"

"Shut up Seth." Both Embry and I growled.

"Come on Cas. Lets go get your things." Embry whispered into my ear.

Embry gathered up most of the things with Seth's help. Embry didn't want my help. He didn't want me over exerting myself so I would be able to get pregnant after we were married. He didn't get upset when I phased before to defend myself against my half sister and my mother. And I haven't phased since.

I was becoming more human.

"You ready to go to the bonfire?" Embry asked later after we rested from the day.

I walked out of the bedroom. "Yeah, I just need to grab a jacket."

"Why do you need a jacket for? I'm right here, and I wont let go of you tonight." Embry told me as he stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

"What if somebody pulls me away from you?" I asked as he held me tighter.

"Then I guess I'll just have to kill them." Embry said with a smirk. He leaned in and started kissing on my neck.

"You know, if you keep this up we wont make it to the bonfire." I whispered as he still kissed my neck and collar bone. "And I didn't cook anything."

Embry growled, then let out a deep sigh. "You really know how to kill the mood don't you?"

"I'm sorry baby." I whispered as he pulled away from me. "But I know you're hungry. And , I know that you want to listen to all the stories. You know I…"

"Yeah." Embry whispered as he leaned in to kiss me. "I know you wouldn't push me away."

"Can we continue this later?" I asked smiling.

Embry smiled saying, "Yeah, but I'm gonna work on you all night while we're there."

"Then I guess I don't need a jacket." I growled.

"Lets go then. I'm starving." Embry said as he grabbed me tighter then slung me over his shoulder. We…well, Embry carried me all the way to the beach over his shoulder. As we met up with the others, Embry put me down.

"You okay?" Embry chuckled as he held me close to him. I started giggling. "What?"

"Just a little bit of De-Ja-Vu." I giggled. Embry looked at me strangely and I laughed harder. "Remember the day you imprinted on me?"

"Oh, yeah." Embry said surprised he had forgotten. "How could I have forgotten that."

"A lot happened." I whispered as Embry pulled me closer to him.

"You phased for me." Embry whispered smiling.

"And I ran away from you after I had shown you my life before La Push."

"That life will never be a part of you ever again. I love you so much baby. I will never ever treat you like that."

"I know you won't, Embry." I whispered as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Not this again." Seth yelled. "You two are worse than Sam was with Emily. Hell, even Paul thinking about Rachel wasn't that bad!"

"We're not that bad." I frowned at Seth. "I'll find out how bad you are with Amy after you patrol with Embry!" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"I'm not _that _bad." Seth said

"Where is Amy anyway?" Embry said out of the blue

"She'll be here." Seth told us. "She's gonna be late, cause she's comin with Jackie."

"I am never late!" Jackie said as she walked over to us with Billy. "Cas, your dad's coming too."

"What?" I said shocked. "You want _him_ to hear these stories?"

"He knows what _we_ are, Cason. He can handle what his son-in-law is too." Jackie told me "By the way, no jacket?"

"I don't plan on leaving her alone tonight Jackie." Embry said as he had his arms wrapped tightly around me. "I am her coat." He said smiling.

"Okay." Jackie said. "My heater's around here somewhere but we won't me attached at the hip like you two."

"Where's my girl anyway?" Seth asked Jackie.

"She'll be here in a minute. She had to make sure she looks perfect for you." Jackie told him.

"I'm right here." Amy said walking over to Seth's outstretched arms.

"You are already perfect." Seth told Amy as she blushed and giggled.

"Hey sis." I said to her. "Make sure you pay attention to the stories tonight. They're really important to us. Even the latest one.""The latest one?" Amy asked.

"The one where we all tell he story." Seth told her.

"Come on, lets eat." Emily yelled. The guys were gone in a heartbeat.

"Well, here goes my _jacket!_" I said sarcastically.

Embry ran back over to me, scooping me up and carrying me over to where everyone else gathered to eat.

"Sorry baby." Embry whispered into my neck. "I guess you should have brought your jacket."

"Must be nice to be carried around." Jackie said as she walked over to us.

"Hey Billy." I said looking around. I knew the old man would hear me. "Your wife wants you to carry her around!" I said smiling at her.

"No she doesn't." Billy said from behind me.

"I think she does." Embry said smiling. "Cause I think she's jealous that I'm carrying Cas."

"My daughter has two feet she can use." My dad said after finding us. "Big party."

"This is all of the protectors of La Push dad. I said leaning upside down to see him. "You're gonna hear stories tonight for the first time just like Amy. Please pay attention to all of them."

"Yeah, yeah. Jackie's already told me that." My dad said as he kissed my forehead. "Do you plan on carrying my daughter around all night?"

"Not all night, Mark." Embry said. "Just until I get started on my food. Then I'll drop her and eat in piece for once." He said with a huge smile on his face. I looked up at him, glaring like I was mad at him, but he just laughed and kissed me.

"Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ comes between Embry and his food." I told me dad. "He's come close to biting my arm off a few times." I told my dad while looking at Embry.

"Oh, now he's abusive?" My dad asked concerned.

"No, Mark." Jackie said. "We all take care of each other. Embry would _never _hurt Cason. Just eat and then listen to the stories. It makes more sense after you hear the stories."

"That's what you keep telling me, Jackie!" My dad said. "When will we hear them?""When we're done eating." Billy said as he stood next to his soon to be wife.

"Well, what does my girl want for her birthday?" My dad asked. "Anything you want!"

I pondered this for a few minutes, then answered, "Nothing. I've got everything I want right here."

"Oh come on. You've got to want something." My dad said as I shook my head.

"Mark, the Quileute's are pretty simple people. I raised Cason to not beg for things. To be happy with the simple things in life. Yes, she was spoiled, but she also knows how to enjoy herself without spending money."

"Hey, how about I get you a car?" My dad said.

"Dad, I don't need one. Well, not right now anyway." I told him. "I walk to where ever it is I need to go anyway. Nothing is too far to have to drive."

"And what if you decide to have kids? How are you gonna take them out anywhere?" My dad asked. "You can't use the truck to take a kid to the doctors."

"Okay, dad!" I said shaking my head. Embry finally put me down on my feet. "Get me a car." I sighed. "But, I don't want some fancy new one."

"What do you want then?" My dad asked.

"Something used." I said smiling. "But it has to be safe."

"What kind of car do you want, baby girl?"

"I did at one time want a 65' mustang."

"But, that wouldn't be practical." Embry said. "We're gonna have lots of kids." He told my dad.

"How many?" My dad asked squinting his eyes.

"As many as she wants to give me." Embry said as he looked lovingly in my eyes.

"And how many would that be, Cason?" My dad asked as I felt his eyes boring down on me.

"As many as Embry will let me have." I said smiling up at my future husband.

"Well, there's about a straight answer." My dad replied sniggering.

"We'll talk about it later." Jackie told him. "Lets just eat and enjoy the party."

We got our food and ate, talking and playfully arguing over certain things. Embry kept me warm by staying close to me and holding me closely in front of him while Billy and Old Quil told us of the Quileute stories. I listened as the third story, the one which involved all of us. Everyone joined in as they reminisced. Sam started out telling us his side and what he had seen through his eyes, then it went to Jacob. It went back and fourth from one pack to the other as they had seen it from their perspective. I again did not add to the story. As Embry spoke of his accounts, he held me tightly in his arms. I held his arms just as tight.

"I can't believe you two are getting married at seventeen." Rachel said in disbelief.

"Why should we wait?" I replied. "We've known each other since forever, so why not."

"It just seems so fast though." Rachel said. "Paul and I haven't even talked about marriage yet."

"Cason doesn't think it's soon enough.' Embry said as his arms wrapped around me. "She thought we should have gotten married last year."

"Are you sure you're ready for all this, baby girl?" My dad asked out of nowhere. "I mean you're not even eighteen!"

"I've been ready for this for a long time dad." I said as I looked up at Embry. "That's why we've been best friends since I came here. It was gonna happen sooner or later."

"Mark did you not listen to the stories?" Jackie finally butted in. "Do we have to break it down for you in a nutshell?"

"They were just stories, Jackie." My dad said.

"Dad, why did we tell you to listen closely to them if they were just stories?" I asked. "You know about Jackie and me, why can't you just believe these?"

"They're legends baby girl." My dad said. "There are no such things as men who can shift into wolves."

"Come _on_ Mark." Embry finally spoke up. "You've shook my hand, right?" My dad nodded. "Don't I feel even the slightest bit warm to you?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Okay, do I need to show you?" Embry asked taking his shirt off. "Lets go into the woods."

Embry walked over to the woods. I followed along with Quil, Jacob, Leah, Seth and Amy. Jackie and Billy pulled my dad along so he could see that these were not stories.

I walked in as far as Embry did, while the others stood a shorter distance away.

"Baby, go back to Jake and Quil." Embry begged. "I don't want you sick."

"You sure, baby?" I asked as Embry nodded. "Alright, I love you." I turned to walk back to the others.

"Hey!" Embry yelled quietly as he grabbed my arm. "What, I can't kiss my soon to be wife?"

"Sorry." I whispered smiling up at him. His lips were on mine so quickly that I couldn't think. He finally pulled away. "Now I can't stop." I whispered pulling him toward me again.

"I'll carry you home when your dad finally believes our stories are true. I love you baby."

"Then hurry. I don't want to be away from you for too long."

I walked over to Jacob and Quil. They wrapped their arms around me as Embry phased and walked out.

"Now are they just legends dad?" I asked as I walked out to my god like Native American. "Cason, NO!" My dad yelled. "He could attack you!"

"Mark, its just Embry." Jacob said. I'm sure he was rolling his eyes. "Do you want me to prove it to you? I'll strip down right here!" I turned to see my eyes were huge as Jacob started taking his shirt off.

"I'll do it too if it helps prove our point." Quil told my dad.

I turned to look at Embry knowing that Jacob and Quil would do it just for the challenge of freaking my dad out.

"Amy, don't look." I giggled as I put my hands into Embry's fur. "Seth might get a little jealous if you start staring at Quil's butt."

Then I heard Amy, "Seth, will you show me your wolf?"

"Later on." Seth told her. I heard the smile in his voice.

"No you don't Seth Clearwater!" Jackie said. "Not in my house you don't."

"I wasn't planning on phasing in _your _house, Jackie." Seth said chuckling.

"You two are really gonna do this?" My dad said.

"What, they naked?" I asked.

"Yep." Jackie said. "Want me to slap em for ya?" She giggled. I turned to look at Jackie.

"Nice view!" I giggled. Embry nudged me. "You seriously want me to?" I quietly asked him. He nodded.

I walked over to Jacob and smacked him as hard as I could.

"Hey!" Jacob yelled turning partially around.

"What? Embry dared me to." I said smiling. "And it's not like I haven't seen _all_ of you before. And I damn well know you've seen _all_ of me in Embry's mind!"

"Back off and let me phase."

"Yes your almighty alpha, sir." I said bowing and backing away.

I backed off allowing Jacob and Quil to phase. My dad was in shock when they did.

"That was awesome." Amy said in awe. "Seth?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" Seth said as he had his arms wrapped securely around her.

"Would you…you know…" Amy asked.

"Later. I promise." Seth whispered as his hand grazed her cheek gently.

"Oh, Amy." I said as she turned toward me. "It's just as cool when they phase back." I said with a huge grin. I turned back to Embry. "I'll go get your pants."

"They look like fricken horses." My dad gasped. I chuckled and ran to find Embry's pants then ran back to Embry.

"Hey, dad?"

"What, baby girl?"

"If you would have come here a year ago and asked me what I wanted for my birthday, I would have told you a horse." I giggled.

"I don't think you need one now." My dad said.

"Nope. I gotta feed five of them now."

"Now hold on, sis." Leah said with her arms crossed. "I'm not always over at your place hording all the food!" I giggled then walked over to her. We hugged knowing it was all in good fun.

Walking back over to Embry, I decided to have a little fun.

"Come on, Embry." I cooed as if talking to a real dog. I made a kissing noise. "Beg for mamma." I smiled. Embry leaned down and made a growling noise. "Rabid dog!" I screamed giggling as he went for a fake bite on my neck. "Oh no you don't." I giggled as I ran into the woods.

Embry let me run deeper into the forest as he half heartedly chased after me. When he felt no one could see us any longer, he phased back and tackled me to the ground wit h him taking most of the impact.

"_BEG?_" Embry growled into my ear as he pinned me to the ground. I giggled.

"Just having a little fun, that's all." I smile das I wrapped my arms around him.

"But, beg?" Embry asked close to my lips. "We don't need to do that."

"I'm sorry." I whispered as he lingered closely over me. I pulled myself up to him and kissed him. "I love you."

"You'd better." Embry said into my lips. "Love you too."

"You're dirty." I giggled.

"So are you."

"wonder where I got that from." I said smiling as he pulled away. "Having you in my life has made me dirty…_minded!_"

Embry chuckled. "You got more of it from Jackie."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I whispered. " I take it we're going home?"

"Well, we almost are home." Embry said as he pulled on his shorts and then proceeded to carry me into the house.

The week had passed fairly quickly. I didn't want a big production for my birthday and Jackie had us come over for a simple get together. My dad on the other hand thought other wise, but calmed down when he found out I was getting annoyed with him. He bought me a dependable car, one I wasn't too sure about being used. It looked newer than what he'd told me, but I finally just let it go, with Embry telling me that Mark hasn't seen me in so long and he wanted to make it up to me.

Jackie, on the other hand, bought me more clothes. I swear my closet is over loaded with clothes from her at both houses.

The pack was invited and I'm glad that they didn't get me anything. Neither did Embry. Or so I thought. When we got home, I went to change in the bedroom, and three it was laying wrapped up in the bed.

"Embry, what did you do?" I asked as he walked in behind me to change as well.

"Just open it. I know you'll love it." He whispered gently in my ear.

"You know I don't need anything from you." I said leaning against him. "I have you, that's all I will ever want."

"Please baby?" Embry begged. "I wanna see you in that." He grinned as he started kissing my neck.

"I don't think I need to." I said as Embry pulled away from me.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked turning me around.

"I think you're already turned on." I said smiling up at him.

Embry gave me his puppy eyes. He was so irresistible like that. "Go put it on…please?"

"Hmm, give me a minute and I'll model it for you."

I carried it to the bathroom and put it on. I gave myself a once over in the mirror, admiring how tasteful Embry was at picking out lingerie. I walked to the door and opened it and stood there leaning against the frame. Embry, already in bed growled seductively as I walked to the edge of the bed. I turned around slowly so he could take it all in. Well, what there was of it anyway.

"You like?" I asked.

Embry nodded slowly, a big smile on his face. "Very much." He held out his hands helping me climb into bed. "You are so beautiful." He growled gently into my ear as he kissed his way down to my chest.

**Let me know what you all think. Even if you dont have an account you can still leave me a comment! I'm just one of those sweet people who love reviews from everybody. Make my week better by leaving one please! CME**


	17. A wedding and a rehearsal dinner

**Hey all, just wanted to thank all of you for reviewing my last chapter! You guys are the greatest! You really made me feel better after the crapy week I had :) And since I'm not working right now, I figured i would treat you all to yet another hysterical chapter...one that might make you cry too. Love you all.**

**CHAPTER 17**

**ONE WEDDING AND THE REHEARSAL DINNER**

The morning came of Billy and Jackie's wedding. Embry and I got ready to leave when someone knocked on the door.

I answered and to my surprise it was Amy. "Hey sis. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be…" I trailed off as I looked at her. "What happened?"

"The guy I was seeing showed up." She choked out. "Then, Seth came over to pick me up so we could go to the wedding together and then… and then…" Amy trailed off consumed by tears.

"What? Did they fight?" I asked as Amy shook her head. "Then what?"

"Seth left." Amy choked out and started crying harder. "Greg is waiting for me to pack my things and leave with him.

"Do you want Greg?" I asked as I hugged her.

"I'll go find Seth." Embry said. He kissed my cheek and left.

"Lets go sit down. I don't think Jackie will start without us." I told her.

"No, and I told him to go home and just let it go." Amy said as we sat on the couch. "I want to stay here, Cas. I like it here and Seth makes me feel so…so…"

"Protected? Special?: I asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Amy whispered. "He's really really good to me. And I don't know why he imprinted on me."

"Did you know I grew up around Embry? We had every class together except for in high school." I told her. "He had the biggest crush on me when we were younger." I said trailing off. "Did you?"

"At the time I loved him as a friend. Quil and Jake too." I said not looking at her. "I felt stronger feelings for Jake then, though. I thought I would always end up with him.

"But you know, Embry imprinted on me almost a year ago and I am beyond happy that I have him in my life. He makes me happier than I ever would have imagined." I said as I held her hand. "The two of us get very intense without having to say anything."

"Sexual?"

I laughed, "No. That's the weird part. We can just be sitting here on the couch and we can't be away from each other. When Embry's not patrolling we are connected. Embry always has his hands around me or we're extremely close to each other when we cook or eat. And he's very protective around me."

"I know. Seth is like that with me." Amy said. "He's touching me constantly when we're together."

"It makes you feel complete, doesn't it?"

"Oh got yes!" She said smiling. The door opened as Embry and Seth walked in. Amy stood up and wrapped her arms around Seth. "I'm sorry."

Embry and I embraced, hearing Seth say, "There's nothing to be sorry for. I just thought I lost you."

The two kissed and I looked up at Embry. We both smiled at each other and Embry picked me up off the floor, kissing me.

"Are we going to go now?" Embry asked.

"I think we better. Jackie will have a huge fit if we're any later." I said.

"You two going still?" Embry asked the other two.

"Mmhmm." Seth mumbled as his lips were still attached to Amy's.

"We'll meet you there then." I told them. "And absolutely no sexual activity anywhere in this house!"

"Huh?" Seth finally said breaking away from Amy. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know brother." I laughed.

"Lets get going." Embry said as he pulled away from me.

Embry and I drove his truck as Amy and Seth drove in another vehicle.

We made it to First Beach, where Billy and Jackie were getting married. The ceremony was short, but it was the most beautiful one I had been to as both packs joined to see two of the most wonderful people in the world get married. Embry kept his arms wrapped tightly around my waist as we stood watching.

He whispered in my ear, "That's gonna be us soon."

I turned and smiled at him and he snuck in a kiss.

When the ceremony ended, Embry held me tighter if that was possible and I tried to turn around. He got the hint and loosened his grip on me as I wrapped my arms around him. Everyone went to congratulate the newlyweds.

"Are we going to have to practice the kiss?" I asked smirking.

"Definitely. And maybe the honeymoon too." Embry grinned. His lips touched mine all to briefly.

"This is my wedding day you know." Jackie spoke up.

My head shot over to her as I said, "We're practicing." Then I turned back to Embry who was laughing.

"Lets go congratulate them before we get into more trouble." Embry whispered in my ear still sniggering.

"You know Emily cooked for this."

"Yeah, I know." Embry said as we walked over to Billy and Jackie. "I'd much rather take you home, though."I giggled. "You'll get your chance soon enough." I wrapped my arms around Embry as we kissed in front of the newlyweds.

"That's enough." Billy ordered jokingly. "We won't be having you tow steel our moment."

"Sorry." Embry said as he pulled away from me slightly. "It isn't like the two of you won't be doing the same in a few weeks."

"Exactly." I agreed.

"We will not." Jackie argued. I walked over to her and gave her the biggest hug.

"We'll see." I told her still embracing. "Let go of me so I can hug my…oh, what the hell, my other dad!"

"Come here kid!!" Billy said as he pulled me into a gigantic bear hug.

"Okay…" I choked out "Enough…hugging….can't ….breathe!" Billy laughed and let me go. I felt my ribs. "Okay, I think I'm still in one piece."

Embry wrapped his arms around me. "I'd take care of you if you were hurt."

"And I have taken care of you when you were hurt." I pulled him down for a kiss. "In more ways than one." I whispered smiling.

Everyone from both packs decided to leave for Sam and Emily's house for the reception. My dad included. I didn't want to leave him out of anything anymore.

During the time since Amy arrived, I had gotten to know her a lot better. I felt I had to make her an important part of my wedding and I asked her a few weeks ago if she would be a bridesmaid since Seth would be one of the groomsmen.

The night came for our rehearsal and the dinner that followed. All of the Cullen's were there. Jackie and Billy, Jake, Seth, Quil, Amy, Leah, Emily with Claire, because Emily's sister had to take Claire's older sister to a carnival at her school. And last but not least, my wonderful father.

"Are you ready for you bride, Call?" Quil asked as the two of us were in the back of the church ready to walk down the aisle.

"Uh, duh." Embry said at the front by the alter.

Quil scooped me up in his arms and carried me down.

I started laughing. "Quil, what are you doing?"

"Hurrying up the process. I'm starving!" Quil told me as he himself started laughing.

"You guys are always hungry." I giggled as Quil put me down gently in front of Embry. "Hi." I said breathlessly as I saw Embry's beautiful smile.

"Hi." He said back to me. "It isn't like we haven't seen each other all day."

"I know. But, not being close to you just doesn't feel right."

"Yeah, I know." Embry sighed.

We listened to the elder as he went through everything he was going to say as everyone sat in the pugh's watching and listening.

My dad booked an Italian restaurant in Port Angeles, making it an all you can eat instead of just a plate full of pasta. Embry and my dad got on really well since the first night they met.

"We, Embry and I invited his mom to the rehearsal dinner and the wedding as well, but, she decided otherwise because she still had a strong dislike for me. That was putting it mildly.

As we were at the restaurant, Embry stood up to make a speech.

"I want to thank all of you." He said calmly. "You have all impacted Cason and myself in a lot of ways. You're more than just friends, your our family." He looked down at me and smiled. "Cason and I wouldn't be getting married tomorrow if it wasn't for all of your support." Then he turned to my dad and said, "Mark, thank you for everything you have done for us in the short amount of time that both Cason and I have really gotten to know you. After tomorrow I'll be honored to call you dad."

I stood up and walked over to my dad as he stood. Embry held out his hand to him as my dad took it and hugged Embry.

"Oh, this is great!" I said with sarcasm and my hands on my hips. "A male bonding moment."

Everyone laughed as Embry and my dad looked over at me. My dad held out his arms as I walked into them. I hadn't phased in over a month, not since the altercation with my mother and my step sister. Everyone's hugs seemed stronger, tighter. All but Embry's When my dad finally let go of me, Embry picked me up in his own warm hug.

"This is gonna be hell tonight without you." Embry whispered in my ear.

"I know." I replied as I buried my head in Embry's chest. "I won't be able to sleep."

"I left you something at the house. Just to remind you that I'm not gonna be gone for long." He smiled.

"And what would that be?"

"You have to find out yourself."

"Embry Michael! If you don't tell…" I looked up at him menacingly.

He interrupted me, "You're right. I won't tell you." He said smiling at me. "You have to wait and see."

"Are you going to drive me home?" I asked.

"Of course." Embry whispered into my ear. "I wouldn't let anyone else take the love of my life away from me."

"Think we could sneak out and see each other later?"

"Nope. I've got guard dogs watching me in case I want to see you."

"Where are you staying?"

"Billy and Jackie's. Sleeping in your old room."

"Think Jackie will allow phone calls?"

"Maybe."

"Time to go you two." My dad said. We looked over at him. "You'll be together soon enough. One night isn't gonna kill ya."

"It might." I said to him. He was never told about our months apart where I was numb from Embry's absence due to my stupidity.

"Cason, if you don't go now, I'll take you back to the house myself." Jackie told me.

"Jackie." I whined. "We won't see each other all night. And you _do _remember last summer, don't you?"

"How could I forget!" She said rolling her eyes. "But, we need to go or you'll over sleep and you won't be ready on time."

"Yeah, yeah." I said.

Everyone made sure that we were the first two out of the restaurant and in our car. We were supposed to leave first so we knew no funny business was allowed. We didn't say much on the way aback to our house. I sat next to Embry and Embry had his arm around me while driving home.

We got to the house before the others and sat in the car.

"I'm gonna miss you tonight." I whispered into his lips.

Embry pulled me on his lap. "I'm gonna miss you too, Cas. But, just remember we'll never have to be apart after tonight. And don't forget that I left you something on the bed." Embry, the only thing I want on that bed is you." I whispered into his chest. I decided I would readjust myself and straddled his lap. "Forever."

"You're making this difficult for me."

And it's not hard for me?" I whispered as we kissed.

"Just one night. And I won't be that far either." Embry whispered.

"But, Embry. I hate not having you sleep next to me." I said as he started kissing my neck and pulling me closer to his warm body. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to leave you either." Embry growled.

Neither one of us realized that someone pulled into the driveway beside us. The windows were fogged over as we were both breathing pretty heavily. Embry's pants were unbuttoned and my dress had been hitched up.

"Hurry up and finish in there." We heard Jackie yell by the passenger door. "you shouldn't even be making out the night before your wedding!"

"We're not doing anything." I told her, which was the truth. We weren't doing anything…yet.

"Then get out of the car and come inside." Jackie told us.

I moved out of the way so Embry could get his pants buttoned up. We got out and walked into the house.

"About time." Billy told us grinning. "You ready to go kiddo?" He asked Embry.

"Can he at least show me what he got me so I won't freak out tonight without him?" I asked.

"Go ahead." Jackie sighed.

"You've got five minutes." Billy told us smiling.

"Hell, that won't even be considered…oh, never mind." I said rolling my eyes. I pulled Embry with me as we walked to the bedroom. I looked on the bed and there it sat, a box neatly wrapped up for me. "Did you wrap this?"

"Mmhmm." Embry said closing the door. "Open it." He pulled me over to the bed and sat down pulling me on his lap.

I kissed his lips before I opened his gift for me. "I love you."

"You better." Embry sniggered. "I don't know why you're marrying me if you didn't."

"How could I not love you." I whispered. I pulled out the gift that Embry gave to me. "I guess I will be sleeping with you tonight after all." I Said smiling. It was a stuffed wolf that looked almost exactly like Embry.

"You like it then?" Embry asked as I pulled it out of the box.

"No, I love it." I said looking up at Embry. "Though it won't be as good as sleeping next to you."

"You'll have me tomorrow night." Embry whispered as he gazed into my eyes. "And every night after that as long as you'll have me."

I gazed into his eyes lovingly, whispering, "That will be forever then." I kissed his lips and didn't want to stop. Embry didn't either, but, he was the one to pull away first.

"I gotta go, baby." He whispered kissing me more.

"I know." I said between kisses. "I don't want you to thought."

"I love you, Cason."

"I love you too, Embry."

"Time's up." We heard Billy and Jackie say at the same time.

Embry picked me up off the bed and carried me out to the living room. Leah and Amy sat on the couch and Billy had Jackie on his lap waiting for us.

"Lets go Embry. Jake, Quil and Seth are waiting for us at the house." Billy told him.

The four of us walked out to the porch. Jackie and I kissed our loved goodnight. Grudginly I fought to stay close to Embry as Jackie started prying me away from him.

"No, no, no, no, no." I growled. "I can't."

"Just for tonight, baby." Embry whispered. I ran to him with tears in my eyes.

We embraced, Embry kissed the top of my head, holding me tight.

"I feel like I'm loosing you again." I choked out. Embry let out a deep sigh.

"Cason." Jackie finally said in a tone that sounded as if she was upset too.

"I'll see you soon." Embry whispered in my ear.

"It's after midnight sweetie." Jackie told me. "You know where Embry will be and we all need some sleep."

"Please baby. I know its tough. I don't wanna leave you either. And we both agreed that this would be the right thing to do." Embr said. I knew he didn't want to leave either.

"I know I have to do this. But, it's so hard." I said as Embry pulled me away and touched my face.

Embry wiped my tears. "I am marrying the most beautiful girl in the world tomorrow. I'm not running away from you, Cason." He said gently as he kissed my forehead. "I'll be the one at the alter tomorrow. The guy with the biggest smile on his face waiting for you."

"I love you." I half choked, half laughed.

Embry sniggered. "I love you too, baby." Embry said kissing my lips one last time. I'll call you in the morning." He said looking up at Jackie. "That is _if _your warden will let me." He smiled.

"That smile won't help you with me, Call." Jackie laughed. "But, I'll let you two talk on the phone when you get up." She said knowing it would help me through the night.

Jackie gently touched my shoulders pulling me from Embry's warm embrace leading me into the house. I heard the car start as Billy took Embry to his and Jackie's house.

I walked straight to the bedroom and crawled into bed. Tears streaming down my face. I heard someone walk in and climb in bed with me. They were warm as they put a hand on my shoulder.

"Leah." I choked out.

"Yeah, it's me." She whispered. "You know it's only for tonight. It's not like it will be forever." I heard her choking up too.

"I'm sorry Leah. This has got to be hard for you too."

"I'm alright. I don't like to see you like this. You'll have him tomorrow for the rest of your life."

"I hope you find the one soon."

"I'm sure I'll find somebody some day. He's just not here yet." She whispered. "Now, get some sleep. Embry won't want his bride to be tired tomorrow."

"Thanks, Leah."

"Night." Leah said. She got out of bed and left me to myself.

"Love you Embry." I said to myself as I finally fell asleep.


	18. Almost a wedding

_I am so sorry it took me this long to get this out to you. I hope you all enjoy it and please send me some reviews!_

**CHAPTER 18**

**Almost the wedding**

Cason's POV

Morning came to the bustling of footsteps running back and fourth in the hallway. Voices started filling my head when I heard Amy, Leah and Jackie talking as they started to get ready. I tried to drown them out by putting a pillow over my head. That's when my door opened suddenly and loudly.

"Time to get up, Cason!" Jackie yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to yell." I groaned still tired.

"Do you not want to see Embry today?"

"You know I do." I said pulling the pillow away from my face. "Then get up and hit the shower then." Jackie ordered. That's when the pone rang. "If that's Embry, tell him he is _not_ talking to her until he sees her at the church!"

I screamed into the pillow. Then sat up saying, "If it is Embry, he's probably wondering how I'm doing without him."

"Ugh!" Jackie groaned. "Fine. If it is Embry let him talk to her. You will have five minutes.""No. I have longer than that, Jackie." I growled. "It's my wedding day and I'll be damned if I can't talk to my soon to be husband for longer than five minutes."

"You are extremely grumpy in the mornings. You know that?" Jackie said.

"Yes. I don't have Embry here to make me happy." I told her.

"Cason, phone!" Amy yelled sarcastically as she walked into the bedroom.

"Thanks, Amy." I said taking the phone. I looked up at them, "A little privacy please?" The two left me alone with Embry an the phone. "Hello."

"Morning." Embry said quietly. "How was your night?"

"So, so. I finally feel asleep at around one." I whispered as tears filled my eyes. "How did you sleep?"

"Alright." He whispered painfully. "Are you crying again?"

"Of course I am." I sniffled into the mouth piece. "I really miss you."

"I miss you too baby."

"I'm sorry, Embry." I whispered. "I should be happy that I'm marring you today, but I miss you so much it hurts."

"I feel it too baby." Embry said. "Just a few more hours and we'll be together. That's what's pulling me through all this right now."

I laughed quietly, Yeah, just a few more hours." I answered wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Don't cry baby. You know I love you." Embry said as I heard his voice choke up.

"I know. I love you too." I whispered. "Embry?"

"Yeah, baby."

"I really want to see you now."

"Me too." He laughed. "Don't think that's gonna happen though."

I sighed. "I know."

"I'll see you in a few hours. Okay, baby?" Embry said.

Yeah." I whispered.

"I'll be the tall guy at the alter waiting for you." He said lovingly.

"And I'll be the one in the back being held back from running into your arms." I said smiling.

"I love you." Embry sniggered.

"I love you too. Bye." I whispered.

"Bye, baby." Embry hung up the phone.

I put the phone on the nightstand and got out of bed. I walked to my dresser and grabbed clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

After getting done, I'd made sure I did my morning bathroom ritual of brushing my teeth. I didn't want to have bad breathe, so I brushed them twice.

"Hurry up, Cason. We're gong to the Cullen's so Alice and Rosalie can do your hair and make-up." Jackie shouted.

"I'm coming." I hollered back. I walked out to the living room, "I'm ready, are you?"

"Yeah." Leah and Amy told me.

"Lets go." Jackie said getting up and heading for the door.

We arrived early at the Cullen's. Even they were shocked to see us so early. Alice took us upstairs and started her work on all of us. I head to be last of course and none of them would let me leave their sight to go anywhere in case Embry came around. I really missed him.

Embry's POV

Last night was hell for me after I left Cason. I knew she was in good hands, but I couldn't help having that needing feeling to hold her close. When I talked to her this morning I felt better knowing she would be walking down the aisle this afternoon to marry me. Tonight she would be mine forever.

"Would you go get in the shower." Billy told me. I was still laying in bed, Cason's old room.

"Yeah. I'll get up in a minute." I groaned.

"Cas doesn't want you smelling like a dog today." Quil laughed from another room.

"Shut up Ateara." I said as I laughed.

"Oh that's right, Cas _loves_ your scent!" Jake said sarcastically from the kitchen. "Hurry up. I'm starving out here."

"Fine, I'm up. I'm up!" I said sitting up in bed.

"You'd better be." Billy said. "Jackie hasn't told me anything about what Cason is gonna look like. I'm pretty sure she's gonna kill us all."

"She hasn't patrolled with us." Jake said still in the kitchen. "Dammit, dad! Don't you two eat?" There's like no food in here at all!"

"Look kiddo. There's plenty of food in the fridge." Billy told him. "Two kids, one impatient, the other too caught up about his soon to be wife to get out of bed." Billy grumbled walking out to the kitchen.

"No, you got three." Quil said. "The best kid is getting ready so he can see his beautiful Claire." He joked.

"Actually four." Seth said coming out of the bathroom. "Ditto to seeing the imprint too. Only it's Amy for me."

I shook my head. Only Quil and Seth would be excited about their mates being in the wedding. But, that's how it goes. Nothing else in the world matters more to us than our mates.

I got out of bed and took my shower, releasing all the tension from last night as I thought about Cason. I knew I'd see her soon, but it wouldn't be soon enough.

I got out of the shower a half hour later, dressing and pulling my hair back. Cas loved it when I put a rubber band in my hair, and I didn't want it obstructing my view when I saw her walking down the aisle toward me.

"Bout time, Call." Jake said as I walked into the kitchen "Foods ready!" He said smiling.

"Can't eat." I told them.

"Understandable." Billy said. "Hurry up you two. We ain't got all day. The wedding starts at one."

"Hold on, dad." Jake said.

"We can't let all this food go to waste." Quil said.

"I'm gonna do this in sixteen or so years when you two get married." I told them.

"Sure, sure." Jake said shoveling food in his mouth. I knew he missed Nessie like I missed Cason.

"What about the flower girls?" I taunted. "I'm sure they'll be happy to know food comes before they do."Suddenly their forks dropped on their plates. Both Jake and Quil stood up and walked out the door without any more being said. Seth was almost as impatient as I was to see Amy. Funny how attached we get to our women no matter how old they are.

We made it to the church in Forks. We were all in the basement, but it was all divided into two separate rooms. One for us which had a stairway leading to the front and the other for the girls…and my Cason.

The four of us got dressed in our tux's and we sat around watching highlights from a ball game last night. Mark finally had shown up, dressed in a suit and tie. He still agreed that Quil should walk Cas down instead of him.

"Hey, you're all ready." Mark said as he put his hands on my shoulders. "Nervous, son?"

"Little bit." I answered. "But it's all worth it when I finally see Cas."

"They just got here." Mark told us. "All of them." He smiled at me.

"It isn't like I can see her yet." I complained.

I stood up and started pacing. I stopped when I heard Jackie's voice telling Cason to get into the dress. I could pick out Cason's heart beating wildly and hearing her starting to cry. I walked out of the room I was in and knocked on the other door.

"If that's Embry, you'd better have one hell of a good excuse." Leah growled.

"I just wanted to make sure Cas was okay." I said quietly.

"Embry!" My Cason screamed. She ran to the door but couldn't open it. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." I said as I heard her sniffling. "Are you alright?"

"No. I miss you." She said quietly.

"You've only got forty minutes until you can see him." Amy told her. "Me, on the other hand can ago find Seth. Back up sister dear." Amy opened the door and attempted to cover my eyes. I wasn't in a fighting mood. I just wanted Cason. "Where is my dear other half?"

"He's next door." I said.

"Embry?" Cason said through the door.

"What baby."

"Don't worry about me crying. I know I'll see you soon. I guess it's a good thing Alice put waterproof mascara on me."

"I bet you look even more beautiful than ever baby."

"And I can't wait to see how sexy you look in your tux." I felt a smile spread across her face.

"Get ready baby. I'll see you upstairs." I whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Embry." She whispered. "try to relax, please."

"Embry, it's time for you to go or we won't get the dress on your bride." Jackie growled. "Unless you want her to walk down in her…"

"I wouldn't care, Jackie." I groaned. "I'll go though just so I don't get threatened."

I walked back to the other room where Amy was sitting on Seth's lap. Jake and Quil must have gone upstairs to bring Claire and Nessie down to Cason and the others.

The time was dragging by so slow, I thought I would phase if somebody looked at me the wrong way.

"Come on kiddo." Billy finally said. "Lets go upstairs. It's almost time."

We all stood up and walked upstairs. Amy parted from Seth, like it had been with Cason and myself when I first imprinted on her.

Cason's POV

Even though the night had been hard, knowing Embry was on the other side of the wall drove me crazy. I wanted to see him so bad, but Jackie kept me intact until Jake and Quil knocked on the door to bring in Claire and Nessie.

"You girls are adorable." Jackie said to them.

"Cassie!" Claire screamed. "Why you cry?"

"I just miss uncle Embry." I whispered whipping my tears. "Have you two seen him?"

Nessie walked over to me. I knew she must have seen him but Jake snatched her in his arms.

"Cason isn't supposed to see him at all Ness." Jake told her. "Even through you." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Jacob Black." I growled. "I would hit you if I had something that would actually hurt you." He laughed.

"It's almost time." Jackie said. "Lets go. Everybody upstairs."

"Hold on." I said. "Where are my shoes?!"

"Over here sweetie." Jackie said. "You can put them on when you get upstairs." I looked at them.

"Yeah, I think I'd better."

"You ready, Cas?" Quil asked as he picked up Claire.

"I've been ready my whole life, Quil." I said looking up at him as tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"Think you need Alice?" Quil asked. I nodded. "I'll just bring Claire upstairs with the others and I'll be right back with her."

I nodded and let him go. Jackie was the last in the room with me.

"Jackie, I think I need something to calm me down." I whispered. Knowing my luck the Vampires and wolves could hear me. Especially one wolf in particular.

"You'll be fine sweetie. I'm sure Embry is just as nervous as you are." Jackie said. There was a knock on the door.

"Let me access the damage." Alice said with a bag in hand. "I don't think it will be too bad from what I've seen."

"Just a touch up, Alice." Jackie said. "She won't stop."

"In a way I guess I don't blame Cason for crying." Alice said. "He is fairly good looking. That is, if you like smelly mutts." She smiled.

Jackie and I laughed with Alice as she started reapplying more make-up. Then Quil walked in.

"I thought I smelt a nasty scent on my way down here." Quil said sniggering.

"Well, I can't get away from that dog smell either. I'll never get rid of this." She sniffed her dress. "Good think I like to shop or I'd have to wash this about a hundred times to get rid of the dog scent." Alice chuckled. "there. If you ruin this, Cason, I will not speak to you again for a century!"

"Yeah, we'll see who's begging who to go shopping in a few months." I giggled. Alice and I hugged. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome." Alice said. "You look amazing. Embry will definitely love you in this." She raced back upstairs in a heartbeat.

"Ready sis?" Quil asked. "The natives are getting restless." He said smiling.

"Quil, you can be such a pain." I said trying not to cry.

"Lets go then." Quil said.

"Cason, bunch up your dress when you walk up the steps. I've got your train and veil."

As soon as Jackie and Quil helped me up the stairs, Jackie put my shoes on me. She kissed me and walked off to be seated by either Paul or Jared.

One by one, Amy and Leah walked down the aisle. Claire and Nessie followed shortly after.

Quil pulled my veil down, but kissed my cheek before.

"Love ya sis." He whispered. "Ready?"

"Yeah." I answered and put my hand around his arm. "Love you too, bro." I said smiling.

"Not too fast. You don't wanna make it seem like you're desperate."

I laughed. "Yeah, like you weren't in a hurry last night."

The music started for our cue to walk down the aisle. I looked to the left, then to the right. I'd noticed a woman all in black with a short veil covering her face. Quil looked too when I started giggling. He had to fight his laughter when he seen it was Sandra, Embry's mother.

Then I looked up at Embry. He was breath taxingly handsome. He pulled his hair back just how I liked it and looked awe struck. I never thought we were going to make it to the front of the church. The aisle seemed like it went on forever, but soon enough Quil had brought me to Embry's side. I felt the presence of others surrounding Embry and I as two hands lifted my veil. I turned to my left and there was Jackie smiling at me. She kissed my cheek and walked to my right. As I turned, my dad was standing there. I leaned in to kiss his cheek as he kissed mine.

"Who gives this young woman to be married." One of the elders from the tribe asked.

"Her aunt, uncle and I do." My father said.

**okay okay. so you know now its not the wedding yet. I will get it up ASAP! I promise. if not you can send me nasty PM's until it gets put up! I dont mind. it will make me get it up faster! lol Thanks to everybody who has reviewed! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!**


	19. The big day

**HA! To all of you who thought i wasnt going to add this asap :P to you lol Thanks for all the reviews. You can add more. I feel slightly jealous of "Different" cause that one is getting so many reviews! lol But i dont mind. Arent you all surprised that i added this the next day? I'm surpised myself because my two year old is being a monster right now! lol and if you find any kind of words that dont make sence its his doing! lol he had to add his imput too! lol**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 19**

**THE BIG DAY**

Cason's POV

"if you two would join hands." The elder said

He talked for a short time about life, love and being one with each other. Embry's gaze never left mine while he spoke.

"Do you, Embry Michael, take Cason Paige to be your eternal life for your remaining years?"

"I do." Embry answered him as he smiled at me.

"Do you Cason Paige, take Embry Michael to be your eternal life for your remaining years?"

"I do." I whispered smiling up at Embry.

"May I have the ring." The elder asked. My gaze slightly shifted to Jacob, who looked somewhat depressed. "Embry, you need to place this on the third finger of her left hand and repeat after me." Embry slid the ring on my finger and smiled down at me. "I, Embry, take you Cason… to be my friend, my life and my love…"

"I Embry, take you Cason to be my friend, my life and my love."

"To cherish and honor for the rest of my days."

To cherish and honor for the rest of my days." Embry repeated.

"Cason, if you would repeat after me." The elder said turning slightly. "I Cason, take you Embry… to be my friend, my life and my love."

"I Cason, take you Embry, to be my friend, my life and my love."

"to cherish and honor for the rest of my life."

"To cherish and honor for the rest of my life." I repeated as a tear ran down my cheek.

"We have witnessed a love like no other joining and becoming one today. the two of you will be blessed for all eternity by the Quileute elders, alive and in spirit." The elder said. "You may now kiss your bride.

Embry pulled me as close to him as he could. One hand around my waist, the other on the back of my neck. As he leaned in I heard his contented growl and kissed me as if no one else was in the church with us. With my hands touching both sides of his face, I too had lost all track of where we were until the elder spoke.

"I would know like to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Embry Call."

Embry picked me up and carried me down the aisle. We never lost eye contact either. Once we were in the hallway he put me down and kissed me until the others started coming out. We all hugged, though Jacob held me for a very long time but, eventually put me back down saying nothing. I looked up at Embry, who had noticed the exchange that Jacob and I had. He wasn't upset, just worried. He knew I would never leave him…ever.

"Did you notice your mom?" I asked as I caught Embry staring at me yet again.

"Yeah." He sighed. I looked up at him. "Has anyone told you that you are indescribably beautiful?"

"I don't think they have." I whispered smiling. "But, the look on your face when Quil and I walked down the aisle was a pretty good clue of what you thought."

Embry wrapped his arms around me and leaned in to my ear, "I love you, Mrs. Call."

"I love you too, Mr. Call." I silently giggled as he kissed my neck.

"Time for pictures." Jackie said as everyone congratulated us and left. "Come on you two." Jackie said nudging at Embry and me.

"We're busy." I growled through our kiss.

"You'll have time for that later." Jackie said as Embry pulled away from me.

The entire wedding party walked back into the church to take pictures. The first of Embry and myself, then of the guys. Quil wouldn't stop goofing around with me when we had our picture taken. We had Amy, Leah, myself with Claire and Nessie. Then pictures of Claire and Nessie and myself sitting on the steps looking bored. It was then Embry's turn with the bridesmaids. Embry sat in a chair as the girls sat on his lap. I had my turn with Jacob and Seth. They wrapped their arms around me and placed the sides of their heads on top of mine.

"Hold on Jake." Jackie told him as he started to walk off. "You and Cason need one more picture together."

"Sure, sure." Jacob said. He looked over at me smiling, though his eyes were sad for a moment.

"Get down on one knee, Jake." Jackie said. "Cason, you know what you've gotta do."

I hitched up my dress and placed my leg on Jacob's thigh. The two of us looked at each other smiling.

The last pictures were of Embry and me with my dad, Jackie and Billy. Then the entire pack.

After all of the pictures were taken, we all took off toward the restaurant that the Cullen's booked for the entire evening for our reception.

Embry helped me in the car and got in. "I love you so much." He whispered as he kissed me.

"I love you too." I whispered into his lips.

"I don't know how long I can wait. You're driving me crazy."

"We don't have to get to the restaurant right away." I whispered.

"I'll be good." Embry said smiling. "Besides, I know you probably haven't eaten at all today."

"I'm sure you haven't either."

"No I haven't, and I'm starving." He told me. "But you can be my dessert." I giggled.

"So, where are we going for our honeymoon?" I asked as we started driving.

"Well, I mentioned something to Jackie about where I wanted to take you, but…"

"She took over, didn't she?" I asked and Embry nodded.

"That means I'm as clueless as you are." He told me.

We arrived at the restaurant and pulled up front by the door. The passenger door jerked open before Embry had a chance to get out.

"What took you two so long?" Amy screamed at me. "There are starving people inside and out!"

"I'm so sorry that we drove at a normal speed to get here." I answered sarcastically.

Embry got out of the car and walked over to me. Somebody whistled and everything stopped. Someone got a hold of a microphone and started talking.

"Here is the wedding party…finally!" I heard. It sounded like Quil. Only he would get that sarcastic. "Amy Clark and Seth Clearwater…Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black." Quil told everyone and applause broke out. "The father of the bride, Mark Mason, the aunt… Jackie Black and the father of the groom, Billy Black." Quil waited for everyone to sit down before turning back to the doorway. "And now, I'm honored to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Embry Call!"

Embry held me at the doorway and leaned down kissing me. We broke apart and walked to our table and sat down. Everyone had finally ate while the music played. Tables were moved out of the way to make room for the dance floor.

Embry stood holding his hand out for me which I took without hesitation.

We were the only two on the floor as we wrapped our arms around each other and the music started. It was Nickleback's "One more day'. a song that I had listened to a lot when Embry and I were apart. Then out of the blue, Embry started to sing it to me. I joined in singing to him as well.

"Didn't think I knew this song, did you?" Embry sniggered into my neck.

"No." I whispered. He turned into me and we kissed. "I love the way you sing." I said smiling. "Very sexy."

"Hmmm." Embry growled. "I'll have to sing to you more often."

"I'd loose all control of myself and have to attack you then."

"I'd let you attack me. That is unless I got to you first." He sniggered.

"You're terrible."

"And you love it." He whispered into my lips. "I can't wait to get you alone."

"I know you can't." I whispered. "I'm having a hard time myself."

"Not too much longer and we can sneak off." Embry suggested.

"You don't think somebody will come looking for us?" I asked as we danced.

"If they know what's good for them, they won't." Embry told me as I giggled.

"I would think that you've never made love to me before." I smiled.

"Typical seventeen year old married man."

The two of us finished dancing and I was grabbed up by my dad. I was shocked to know that this man could dance! I think I was mauled by the other pack…Sam's pack before Jake, Quil or Seth could get their hands on me. Finally my brother's touched me. Seth was first and brief since he wouldn't leave Amy alone. Quil danced with me while Claire was being held in his arm.

"You look great, sis." Quil told me again.

"I think you said that once already." I said chuckling. "You need to tell Claire how adorable she is."

"She knows, she knows." Quil said smiling. "I'm surprised the two of you haven't attacked each other yet."

"Embry came close." I said giggling. "When we were dancing to one of the songs."

"He really loves you. Part of the imprinting thing." Quil said. "It's a good thing he imprinted on you…"

I scowled at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"You'd be so screwed now if it was you and Jake." He sniggered.

"You are such a pain." I told him.

"Yeah, I know." Quil said. We danced through the rest of the song.

"Hey, Cas." Jacob said worn looking. He grabbed me up in his arms and smiled. "You happy?"

"Yeah. You're not though. What's going on?"

"Nothing." He whispered pulling me tighter to him.

"Jacob." I said pulling back. "What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna miss you." He whispered into my ear and then kissed my neck. "I haven't touched you like this, ever."

"Jacob, I'm married to your brother." I whispered holding on to him tight. "Please tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm okay, sis. I, just…I really wished that you were…"

"Jake, stop." I whispered. "Would you rather talk outside?" he nodded and we headed out the door.

"Hold on, Cason." Jacob said. "I don't want your dress ruined." He picked me up and carried me into a wooded area. "This looks like a good enough place." He told me setting me down.

"Good place for what?" I asked.

"I wished I would have imprinted on you." He whispered touching my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Jake, you imprinted on Nessie though." I said shocked.

"Right now, I'm her brother. She knows I'm bound to her though." Jacob told me. "She even told me that she doesn't mind if I date around until she's old enough."

"You're only supposed to see her, Jake." I told him.

"I do, Cas. I do. But, there's a small problem."

"What's that?"

"I see you too." He said as he pulled me close to him and kissed my neck.

"Jake, stop." I told him. "You know, if this was last year, I wouldn't care about you doing this to me. But, dammit Jake, I love Embry."

"So, think of me as…"

"I. Will. Not." I said pushing him back.

"Cason." I heard Jackie say in the trees.

"Coming, Jackie." I said as Jacob pulled away from me.

"I do love you." Jacob told me as he picked me up and carried me back to the party.

"I love you too. But, only as a brother." I told him.

Embry found me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I've gotta let you two know, we're gonna leave for a while." Jacob told us.

I couldn't speak. I buried my head in Embry's chest.

"Why all of a sudden, man?" Embry asked as he stroked the back of my hair.

"It's been coming for a while now. I was the one having the hard time. Having to tell you guys is the hardest part." Jacob said.

"All cool, Jake." Embry told him. "I understand why too. It would have been cool for you guys to stay though."

"You alright, Cas?" Jake asked.

"Fine. Just fine." I mumbled through Embry's shirt and jacket.

"I'm gonna go talk to the others." Jacob told us. I just nodded.

"What's the matter, baby? Jake leaving wouldn't have made you this upset."

"I'm fine, Embry." I said looking into his two wonderful eyes. "I love you so much."

"You two talked about something outside?" Embry asked. I didn't look up at him. "Didn't you?" I nodded. "What is it?"

"He told me he loved me, that's all." I whispered as I finally looked up at him.

"But, you know that." Embry told me. I shook my head and his brows furrowed. "More than as a brother. I got it."

"Embry… I don't want him. You and I are bound to each other and I will never, ever let go of you." I told him. He touched my face with his hands and gently kissed me. "I married you, didn't I?"

Embry chuckled. "You're stuck with me forever."

"You're stuck with me too." I said grinning. "I love you, and only you." I whispered as we kissed again. "You do know that, don't you?"

"I love you too, baby." Embry said as we slowly moved back and forth to the music. "More than anything in the world."

When it was time, I threw my bouquet into the crowd of single women. Then Embry climbed up my dress, with both hands finding a spot on my thigh while he pulled down my garter with his teeth. He put his hands under my dress rubbing my thighs while he still pulled the garter down with his teeth finally pulling it off.

"Good puppy." I said as I touched his cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. I gasped as his hands rubbed on my inner thigh.

"Like that, huh?" He laughed.

"I'm ready for our honeymoon." I whispered with a smile.

"Me too. I think we've both been ready for that since yesterday." Embry said. My legs were wrapped around his waist. "Love you, Mrs. Call."

"Love you too, Mr. Call." I said smiling into his lips. "You're mine forever.

"Always have been." Embry chuckled. He then flung the garter, rubber band style out into the waiting crowd of guys.

"You know, it's gotta suck being single." I whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just talking in general." I said looking up at my new husband. "Those who don't imprint. That's what I was meaning. All those people have to search for love, when we have it all too easy."

"We have to fight to keep our relationship strong though." Embry told me. "If you chose somebody else, I would have been your best friend. Even if it killed me."

"But you're more than my best friend."

"I would hope so." Embry whispered pulling me close to him.

"How could I not fall in love with you. We've always been together." I sniggered.

"There was a time when I didn't think you loved me at all." Embry told me.

"You mean before you imprinted on me?"

"Yeah, that too." He whispered.

"I do love you." I whispered as I pulled his lips to mine.

We danced some more and cut our wedding cake. Embry and I both decided to share the traditional piece of cake at the same time. Embry shoved his piece in my face but, I decided to grab a bigger piece and shove it in his face.

"You're terrible." I told Embry through my laugh.

"So are you." Embry growled into my lips. "I want to go now."

"Me too." I agreed. "Think we can sneak out?"

"Probably not." Embry said as we walked to the door. "But, we're gonna try."

We walked outside, Embry keeping his arm wrapped around me to keep me warm. We made it to the care without anyone noticing and drove off.

"There's a note here." I said picking it up off the seat. I opened it. "It says; congratulations you two for sneaking out. If I wouldn't have seen Cason leaving, you would be so screwed. Drive to the pier and wait for further instructions. Your cloths are already packed and at your destination.

"Wow. I'd almost forgotten about our bags." Embry sniggered. "We won't be needing much clothing anyway." He growled kissing my neck driving off to the pier.

"I figured you would say that." I giggled. "But, we will need to wear something else on our way home."

"What if I don't want to bring you home?"

"I'll stay with you no matter where we are." I said.

We ended up spending an entire week out on one of the islands that I'd never been to. Sam and Jacob gave the Cullen's permission to build an adorable cottage out there. There were just a few rooms; A small dining area big enough for lots of food for both of us. A huge bedroom with an enormous bed that Embry and I never took full advantage of because we were always in the middle cuddling next to each other. The bedroom had a fireplace that was always going and a huge bathroom with a hot tub and shower. We used the hot tub once, but decided we'd be better off in the shower or taking a nice hot bubble bath together.

**Please let me know what you thought of it. There is a litle thing called a review button lol Love you all!**

**Liljenrocks: sorry you cant threaten me...dayum. i knew i should have waited :P**


	20. Not the end but the beginning

**I wanted to get this posted. It was bothering me for some reason and i just finished it :) See how much i love you guys!? I hope to update a little sooner than what i think for the next chapter. It's all written out, and all i have to do is type it :D**

**Enjoy.....**

**CHAPTER 20**

**NOT THE END JUST THE BEGINNING**

The week went by too fast for my taste. I would have held Embry captive here until the end of time. It was so beautiful here. Sand, lots of trees and one little cottage that was hidden from view.

We spent more time in the cottage than outside…well, not really. I did get my way having our far share of sex on the beach. Even if it was February, Embry kept me warm. He was always amazing when he made love to me. Passionate and caring, just how I loved it.

Though lately, he was so scared of hurting me. He had voiced his opinion on our first night here on the island, and I told him I would let him know if he got too rough for me to handle him. He didn't know how much I truly loved him.

"Are you ready, hun?" Embry asked as he walked back in the cottage after taking all of our luggage to the boat.

"No. I want to stay here longer." I replied sulking.

Embry wrapped his arms around me from behind, "We'll come back here again, baby. That is _if _anyone will let us come back here." He said kissing my neck.

"Even if we lied and said it was terrible they would all want to come here for _their_ honeymoons. We won't ever be able to come back here."

"Yes we will." Embry said pulling away from me and grabbing my hand. "Lets go back home. We can lay in bed all day if you want."

I turned my head to face him with a wicked smile spread across my lips. "I'll hold you to that then."

We made it out to the shore where the boat was docked waiting for us when we heard a howling in the distance.

"Who is it?" I asked as I saw Embry freeze.

"Jake." Embry said after a few seconds. "Come on. We have to get back. It sounds important."

"More of them you think?" I asked as Embry helped me into the boat.

"Could be." He said jumping in himself.

The owner to the boat kicked it into high gear as we speed toward La Push. About fifteen minutes later and before docking, Embry jumped out of the boat. He put all of the luggage into our car and looked at me with mixed emotions.

"I have to go, baby." He whispered as he had his forehead pressed against mine.

"I'm going with you." I told him.

"No! You've worked so hard not to phase so we could start our family. I don't want to put it off any longer."

"We have forever though." I whispered turning my head as I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Cason. I want you to go home for me please." Embry begged. "I promise I'll come back and spend the rest of the day with you. Just, please do this for me?"

I nodded in agreement but, I didn't like the idea of him being out there by himself, without me.

"Be careful." I finally said as I looked up into his sad, worried eyes.

"I will. Just please don't go out there and phase."

"I wont. I promise." I whispered as he pulled me closer to him and kissed me like he did on our first night on the island. "I love you."

"I love you too, and I promise I'll be back as soon as I possibly can."

Embry ran off into the forest to phase, leaving me standing by our car all alone.

I drove back to our house, tears running down my cheeks as I thought of Embry being out there somewhere finding out what was going on. When I arrived him I left the luggage in the trunk. I walked inside and tried to wait as patiently as I could until Embry returned. It was harder than I thought it would be. Not being with him hurt more than anything in this world.

Embry's POV

After kissing Cason, I ran into the woods and stripped down and phased.

_What's up, Jake?_

_We caught a new scent. And I don't like the way it's making me feel. _Jake told me. I felt everybody from the pack in my head now.

_He's just being over protective of Nessie. _Leah thought.

_Have you caught a fresher scent?_ I asked. I could smell it from here. It made me uneasy knowing that Cason was at home by herself.

_Don't worry about Cason, Em. Jackie is on her way over to take her to the Cullen's. _Billy said to me.

_Can we just find this damn thing, kill it and get home. I promised Cas that we would spend the day together._

_Doesn't look like it now, bro. _Quil said. _I was planning on spending the day with Claire. Now I have to hunt this thing down too._

_Will all of you married imprinted people _please _shut up. You're making me gag more than this stench!_ Leah complained.

_Over here! _I told them. They all came running my way as I saw through their eyes.

_Where? _Seth asked as he was joined by Amy.

_It's strongest here. Lets go and get this over with._

It took us what seemed like forever to find the leech that was constantly escaping our grasp. It was really pissing me off that it was playing the 'cat and mouse' game. It must know that we all wanted to get back to our imprints.

All except for Seth. He had Amy with him constantly.

Seeing the two of them together made me long to be with Cason.

We didn't make it back the first night. I wanted Cason in my arms so bad right now. I couldn't imagine how she was feeling. Abandoned and alone without me, maybe? I don't want to sound egotistical, but I missed her that way. I feel like I had abandoned her for the pack. I hope she knew that I was doing this not only for her, but for our children too.

I missed her more than anything in this world and I wanted to be with her and touch her and to make sure she was not just a dream, but my wife as well.

It seemed as every minute passed, she was growing more and more like a dream to me. I had to see her and make sure this whole thing was not a dream any more.

The second night was much the same. Billy, Jake and Quil each took time to go and make sure that their imprints were alright. Me on the other hand wanted to make sure we found this damn thing and kept searching so I could spend the rest of forever with my wife. If I were to have phased back and gone to check on her now, I wouldn't be back for some time. I wanted her in my arms. To keep her there and keep her safe from the vampires that drank human blood.

Billy was the last to phase back after seeing Jackie.

_Embry. Cason is going crazy at the house. She wants to see you really bad. She's kept herself locked in one of the bedrooms since they got to the Cullen's. _

_I can't Billy. I need to find this thing and get rid of it! _They all knew how I was feeling. Each and every second I was yearning to see her.

Finally Jake spoke up, _Go see her now, Em. If we spot it, we'll howl to let you know._

_You sure, Jake?_

_GO! _It wasn't an order. It was a demand. He didn't like that I was in pain. He knew how much I loved her. He knew I loved her more than he ever could.

I ran to the Cullen's house as fast as my paws could carry me. I phased quickly, dressed and ran through the door.

"Where is she?" I asked everyone who was in the living room.

They all looked up at the ceiling. I heard her heart beating, her muffled cries for me, not knowing if I were still alive.

"Thanks." I told them as I ran up the stair case and quietly walked into the room that my love was in.

"Go away. I don't want anything." She cried thinking that I was not going to show up.

I walked over to her and placed one of my hands on her arm. "You sure you don't want anything?" I whispered close to her ear. I smiled as she turned to face me.

"Embry!" she quietly screamed. Her arms wrapped around me as tightly as they could. "I was so scared you were hurt." She cried as I pulled her close to me. "Don't leave me, please. I can't take this anymore!"

"Shh. I miss you too, baby." I whispered into her hair. "I can't stay long though. We're getting close to finding that thing and killing it."

"I'm going." She said.

"No, you're not." I argued. "I promise I won't be much longer."

"How much longer?" She asked still crying. "Another day? A week? How long, Embry?!"

"I don't know. But, I do know that we're getting closer and closer." I touched her lips to mine and we were silent for a few minutes.

Cason's hands were wandering over my body. She wanted me as badly as I wanted her, but I couldn't. I had to get back to the others and hunt this thing down.

"Cason, stop." I whispered, breathing hard. "I can't right now. I'm sorry, baby. As much as I want you right now I've got to get back to the others. I'm doing this for you, baby. I'm doing this for our future."

"And I want you here, safe." She whispered to me as her hands roamed down and unbuttoned my pants. "I want you now."

I grabbed her hands to stop her. "I want you too, sweetie. I promise I will make love to you. But not right now." She pushed herself away, turning away from me. "Baby, I want you so bad right now. I just can't."

"I know." she sniffled. "I don't want you to go though."

"I know you don't." I said pushing her on her back and climbing on top of her. "Nothing…" I started when I heard a howling from outside. "They found her, baby. I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I possibly can. Then I'll take you home and do unthinkable things to your body." I growled into her lips and kissed her, building the sexual tension inside us both. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." she whispered not letting me go just yet. "Be careful. I want you back her in perfect condition." she grinned evilly as she kissed me once more.

"When I get back, we won't make it to the house before I attack you." I smiled.

I ran out the door and stripped faster than I ever had before and phased.

_More than one!_ they all said at once.

_On my way. _I told them as I pushed myself to my limit trying get to them before the fun started. _How many?_

_Three._ They all said together

Then Jake spoke, _Sam and them are on the way to help._

Talk about timing. I reached the rest of the pack at the same time Sam and his pack showed up. Funny how they didn't think they needed to help us search for these _things_ and were able to stay with their imprints.

I guess I should be glad that they actually showed up to help. I was envious of them. Spending all of their time with the ones they loved while all of us had to hunt these vile creatures down.

It was over in minutes with everyone's help. We all phased back to burn the remains and waited until the fire was out before heading back to where we needed to go.

"Embry." Jake said to me so low, that I almost thought it was the wind. "Go. We'll make sure the fire's out. By the way you were thinking of Cas, she needs you as much as you need her."

"Thanks, man." I told him quietly and took off.

I made it back to the Cullen's house in record time. Running into the house without saying anything to anyone and ran into the room where Cason was waiting for me. I pushed her on her back without a word being said and attached my lips to hers.

"Lets go." I growled into her lips. "I've missed you too much to stay here and just _talk_."

We didn't walk down the stairs. I jumped from the second floor not wanting to bother as Cason ran down as fast as she could into my waiting arms.

"Hold on. Where's the fire?" Jackie asked, looking at us like we were two crazy people.

"In their pants, Jackie." Emmett chuckled.

"You be away from the one that you love for as long as we have. Then tell me what you're feeling!" I growled.

"Okay, okay." Jackie said in an apologetic way. "Before you go, I want to tell you both something."

"What?" Cason and I asked together.

"I'm pregnant!" She said with a smile plastered across her face.

"Jackie…that's…great." Cason said. "I'm happy for both of you." she said as she walked over to Jackie and hugged her.

"We'll see you guys later." I said as I grabbed hold of Cason. She started to seem distant after Jackie told us the news. She was the one who wanted to be pregnant. "Come on, Cas. Lets go home."

We made it out to the car and started driving home. It was extremely quiet, so I pulled over to the side of the road.

I got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side. I opened it up and held my hand out for Cason.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I pulled her alone into the woods.

I didn't speak. I just kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest. I finally stopped and turned to her. My lips made contact with hers within seconds as I gently lay her on the ground.

"Making me wife happy." I whispered as I started taking her cloths off. "and making up for the nights that we missed together."


	21. Why is he always gone

**Holy cow! Arent you all proud of me twice in one week on this story! I couldnt wait to get this one up. i was so excited that i just had to share the news! hehe read it to find out! You guys are great by the way! LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!**

**CHAPTER 21**

**WHY IS HE ALWAYS GONE?**

Cason's POV

Embry always seemed to be gone out on patrol. I wished that he would just tell them to go to hell and stay at home with me for once.

Yeah, I guess I was feeling neglected. I wanted that week back that we shared on the island together. Just him and me. No one else.

It was the beginning of March, and the air was becoming slightly warmer. When I didn't have Embry with me, I would sit out on our small back porch and wait for him. Since I had not phased in such a long time, I was finding it hard to see into the forest like I used to.

Lately, I've been feeling so emotional. Angry for no reason at all. And I was a terrible wife for taking it out on Embry. I loved him so much and yet I was treating him like he meant nothing to me. And for some reason, he took these…beatings I was dishing out to him on a daily basis.

I realized I was crying. I hated feeling so weak. I hated being without Embry more!

I didn't realize I was being watched when Embry came up to me so fast I actually jumped from his touch.

"Sorry, baby. I didn't mean to scare you." He whispered as he kissed me. "I just heard you crying and I wanted to know what was wrong?"

"You're always gone! That's what wrong!" I yelled sobbing again. "They're more important than I am!"

"No! Cason, please don't cry." He was feeling hurt. Good. I wanted him to feel what I was feeling.

"Just go back to patrolling, Embry. I'm fine. Nothing for you to be concerned about."

I pushed him away from me. I knew he was too strong for me now, but he pulled away from me. I walked back into the house and noticed that he followed me.

"I'm done patrolling." I heard the sorrow in his voice. It made me feel even worse now that I knew he could spend time with me.

It was so strange. When I wanted him here, he was out patrolling. When he was gone, I wanted him here with me. I feel so screwed up right now and I don't know why!

"Baby, talk to me, please!" He begged as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

I turned around in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck. "I feel so…so screwed up right now."

"What do you mean? Are you sick?" I shook my head. "What is it then?"

"I don't know." I started sobbing again.

"It's because I'm gone all the time isn't it?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "It is and you know it." He could see right through me all the time. But since I had no idea what was going on, neither did he. "Lets go lay down for a while. You look exhausted."

"Embry."

I couldn't say anything else. His lips were on mine in an instant. His reflexes were so much faster than mine were no days. He picked me up and carried me into our room. Then he gently lay me on the bed. I was melting by his warm touch. He knew how to make me feel better by just touching me, holding me close to him.

"Close your eyes, sweetie." He whispered. He lay beside me on the bed holding me so close to him. I couldn't help but fall asleep in his loving arms.

I woke up a few hours later to Embry's warm kisses on my neck.

"Hi." He whispered as my breath hitched.

"Embry." I gasped.

"Want to talk to me now?" He asked. "Want me to start?" he said pulling himself away from me. "I love you hon. I don't know why you've been acting like this lately and it scares me. I've never seen you act this bad around me before."

"I don't know, Embry." I whispered. I wasn't looking at him. "I just feel angry all the time. Even when Jackie stopped phasing, she never acted like this. Even though she's pregnant." I couldn't help it, I started crying again knowing that my aunt was pregnant and I wasn't.

"We will get pregnant, baby." He whispered as he pulled my face up to meet his. "Want to practice?" He then kissed my lips.

Some time later, we both got up. I didn't want to, but Embry insisted that we go see Billy and Jackie. It had been a while since we had a small family gathering, and Jake was going to be there. So were Jeff and David. I haven't seen them in what seemed like forever. They apologized for not being able to attend our wedding, but I knew that they still loved me all the same.

I was getting ready in the bathroom when I started to feel nauseated. I ended up getting sick. I was glad that I had been in the bathroom.

I soon heard Embry's footsteps and a light tap on the door.

"Baby. Cason, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I groaned beside the toilet. I didn't eat much today and lately my appetite was the greatest. I had no idea why I felt so sick all of a sudden.

"I'm coming in." Embry said as the door flew open and he was at my side in an instant.

Tears started falling down my cheeks for no reason at all. I felt so hopeless lately. Maybe I was depressed because I wasn't phasing. But I did want to get pregnant. Or maybe it was because Jackie was having a baby and I wasn't yet.

"What, baby? I feel so helpless!" Embry said as he pulled me onto his lap after sitting on the floor beside me. "Want me to call Jackie and tell her that we won't be coming over?"

"No. I'm fine now." I told him as I wiped the wetness on my cheeks.

"Why were you getting sick all of a sudden?"

"If I knew, I would tell you." I growled.

"Cason." He said lovingly, taking my rudeness in stride. "I don't want to see you like this. It's killing me, and I don't know what's going on."

"I'm sorry, baby." I whispered as I started crying again. "I don't know why I'm like this lately. I hate feeling so angry all the time."

"Lets go see Jackie. Maybe she can help us out." he said as he stroked my hair. "How do you feel now?"

"Better I guess." I said looking up at him. His eyes were showing so much pain, like he was wanting to cry with me. "Yeah, maybe Jackie will be able to tell us why I feel like this lately."

I stood up, waiting for him to stand so we could go. Finally he stood up. He didn't move. He grabbed me up in his arms, pulling me close to him and planting a sweet kiss on my lips. He worked his way down my neck, placing tender kisses on me making me tingle.

"I love you." he whispered into my neck. How could I not love this man. How could I treat him like I have been? I'm a hurtful wife and if I were him, I would have left me a long time ago.

"I love you too. I don't know why you put up with me lately."

"You're my wife, Cas. I love you no matter what." He told me sweetly. "Besides, if we didn't argue every once in a while, I wouldn't have the pleasure of making love to you and making up." He told me as he pulled away, smiling his devilish smile at me.

"You just like the hate sex." I said smiling.

"You love it!" he said still smiling. "You loved the way I made love to you that night we were heading home from the Cullen's."

"I wasn't expecting that, either. But, I love it when we make love, no matter where we are."

"Lets get going. I want to know what Jackie thinks of all this. Plus, Jeff and David are here and I know you're dying to see them."

I didn't argue. He was so right when he said I had missed my cousins. We walked the short distance to Billy and Jackie's house and walked straight in without even knocking.

Jackie noticed us first, looking straight at me. "Cason. What's wrong?"

Great. She knows something's up, and I don't even know what's going on with me.

"Hell, I don't know." I said feeling like crying again.

"Come with me. Embry, you go sit down." She said. Embry looked like he was in shock.

"I'm not leaving her side!" He told her.

"Embry, I'm her aunt. I will be able to find out what's wrong with her faster without you in the bathroom with us." she said demandingly.

"I'm her husband, Jackie. I think I have a right to be in there too!"

"Stop!" I yelled. "What do you want me in the bathroom for, Jackie?"

"You'll see." was all she said. She grabbed my hand and led me into the bathroom, closing the door before Embry could say or do anything.

Jackie opened up her cupboard door and reached inside and grabbed a small, rectangular box.

She handed it to me and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Just pee on the damn stick, Cason." Jackie never used my full name unless it was urgent.

"I'm not." I told her defeated.

"When was the last time you had your period?" She was always so freakin blunt!

"I don't remember. I figure I should have one soon."

"Amuse your aunt, will you?"

"A little privacy, please?" I asked half angered, half sarcastic.

Jackie walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. I read the instructions and then peed on the stick. Then, Jackie knocked on the door.

"You finished yet?"

"Yeah." I told her and not only Jackie walked in, but Embry as well.

"Jackie. Do you really think…" Embry asked flabbergasted.

"She has to be. That's the only explanation that I can come up with. You're always angry?" she asked me.

"Yes."

"Depressed. You feel like everything is Embry's fault?"

I hung my head so Embry couldn't see me. "Yes." I mumbled. I was in Embry's arms in no time. I could feel his tears dripping into my hair.

"It is my fault." He whispered into my hair. "I should have let you phase and come with me when we hunted those leeches. It's all my fault." He took in a ragged breath and continued, "I just wanted you to get pregnant right away. I thought that's what you wanted too. I'm so sorry, baby. So, so sorry."

Jackie picked the pregnancy test up and stared at it. Finally a smile spread across her face.

"Embry." Jackie said slapping his arm. "Look. I think you'll be happy to know that you are going to be a daddy." She said still smiling.

We both looked over at her. My eyes started watering as a new wave of tears started to spring from my eyes.

"Seriously?" I asked as Jackie handed me the test.

"Look for yourselves." she told us.

Both Embry and I stared at the pregnancy test for a few minutes. Then Embry took it from my grasp and laid it on the counter. He grabbed me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he kissed me hard on the lips. He pressed me up against the wall, pressing himself as close to me as possible without ripping off my clothes.

"Surprise." was all I could say for a few minutes.

"You don't know how much I truly love you at this very moment!" he said pulling away from me slightly.

There was a knock at the door. "Hey, other people in the house here!" my dear cousin, Jeff said. "Some people have to pee you know."

"Use the other bathroom!" I shouted at the door.

"Cas, come on! Open up and I'll show ya what a real man has!" I heard him snickering from where Embry and I were tangled together.

"Ewwww, gross!" I yelled back. Embry set me down on my feet and opened the door. "I really don't care to see what my cousin has in his pants." I said slapping him as Embry and I walked out to the living room.

Seth and Amy showed up soon after we told the others that I was pregnant. We filled them in on the great news and everybody hugged me.

Jake was the last to hug me. He seemed distant with me lately, but congratulated me all the same.

"When are you and the Cullen's leaving?" I asked as he hugged me tighter.

"We decided that since Jackie was pregnant that we would stay and Carlisle would help deliver the baby."

"Well, now you'll definitely have to stay longer." I said smiling up at him. He didn't quite return the favor. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Cas. I'm really happy for you both." He said pulling me tighter to him.

I could have swore that he said 'I wish you were carrying my baby.' I pulled back and looked up at him.

"Lets go outside for a few, alright?" I said quietly.

I told Embry that I was going outside with Jake and I would be back in a few minutes. He knew I would be alright and that Jake wouldn't hurt me. I think Embry knew that Jake loved me more than he was letting on.

We walked outside and Jake pulled me into the woods, far enough away that no one could hear us.

"What's on your mind, Jake?" I asked after he stopped.

"I really love you, Cas. I just wish that I could have imprinted on you and not Embry." he told me. He wasn't looking at me when he said it. "I know I've got Nessie and everything, I just…I don't know. I still have strong feelings for you still."

"Jake. I love you too. All you have to do is wait a few years and you will be over all of this." I told him. I hated seeing him so moapy. "But I'm married to Embry. And you'll be married to Nessie some day. You'll be so happy when that day comes."

"Are you happy with the way things are now? Do you wish that I could have fallen in love with you last year?" He asked now looking me in the eyes.

"No. I wouldn't change a thing, Jake. Please don't be sad." I said tearing up.

"I'm sorry, Cason." He whispered. "I don't want you to be sad. This was all my fault. I should have told you a long time ago how I really felt about you."

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter anymore. Please, Jake. Don't do this to yourself."

"I know. I will never stop loving you though." Jake told me.

"Your bond with Nessie is strong, Jake. Don't fight it anymore. She will love you more than I ever would. More than I did before Embry imprinted on me." I smiled. "Lets go back, please."

"What? You don't look good, Cas." Jake said as he picked me up.

"I'm just feeling off right now. I'll be fine. Can you put me down and go get Embry for me?"

"And leave you hear?" He asked. He whistled. Too loud for my ears. Within minutes Embry was there by my side.

"What? What's happening?" Embry said as he looked at us both.

"I feel so _hot_." I panted as I looked up at Embry.

"Lets get you something to drink." He said as he took me from Jacob who was holding me up. "God, baby. You look like crap."

"Thanks for that assessment Dr. Call." I said sarcastically. "I'll be fine when I get some very cold water in me."

Embry carried me back inside the house and sat me down. Jackie went and got me the coldest glass of water that she could. I drank it down with no problem.

Jackie said that she had the same problem before she found out she was pregnant. She theorized that it was because the wolf gene was being passed down to our little ones. She told me to take it easy for awhile and it hopefully would go away.

We went home later and crashed. We were so exhausted from finding out I was pregnant, that we both fell asleep on the couch watching television.

You know what to do! There are only a few more chapters left. I'm sad to say it but its true. My baby is almost done *Sighs* Let me know what you all thought about this. You wont be sorry for the next chapter :)


	22. Why couldn't I have loved her

**Sorry about the delay. I had some major writers block going on. I totally ditched what I had wrote because I felt I was missing a lot. So, I wanted to give you all this one. I'm not too happy with Jacob's POV but I'm giving it to you anyway.  
Hopefully chapter 23 will not take as long. Thanks to Suuperdani aka Violet Fairchild for helping me with this. LOVE YOU GIRL!**

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Even though it wasn't my favorite. More to come though. But it will probably be when Cason looks like a whale lmao**

**Thanks to all who review. I love you guys beyond anything! And to those who read and don't review...thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**CHAPTER 22**

**I WISH I COULD HAVE LOVED HER**

**Jacob's POV**

I always loved Cason. And I always fought it. But, right now, knowing that she was carrying Embry's child inside of her made me jealous. Almost to the point of wanting to rip his heart out of his chest!

But why did I feel like that? I imprinted on Nessie! I loved _her_. But, right now that wasn't the love I was craving. I was craving the love of someone my age. Like Cason.

I knew she belonged to Embry. I was happy for them even. But I _loved_ her. I knew I wouldn't love her like Embry did, and that's what killed me. I could have had her if I had told her a long time ago that I had feelings for her more than what I led on.

I wish I could just take her away and show her how much I loved her. But I couldn't. She didn't belong to me. I had to hide my feelings once again.

I now realize that I loved her that night that she came over to see me after the leeches attacked. The time that the whole pack helped the Cullen's kill the red head. I thought I loved Bella…guess it was just a crush, because the minute Cas walked into my room, all I wanted to do was hold her close and kiss her.

When she told me that her and Embry were done, I was a little shocked. I didn't ask for details and I wasn't going to. All I wanted at that very moment was Cason. I knew she loved me since forever. The bond that we shared was closer than brother and sister. It was love. Stupid that I didn't put two and two together. I should have known it a long time ago.

If none of this crap would have happened to any of us; turning into wolves to protect our land, I probably would have ended up with Cason. I wanted her for a long time and never knowing how bad I really wanted her until that day.

I knew she wouldn't want me even if she and Embry wouldn't get back together. Embry was my best friend, and I wasn't about to hurt him by taking his imprint.

I walked outside and deep into the woods to talk to her. I had to feel her close to me one last time before I left and didn't come back for a long time. If I did come back to La Push, I would make certain that I would stay far away from her. Or until Nessie grew up and became my wife.

I didn't walk back into the house when she was feeling hot. I stayed rooted to the spot as Embry took her inside to help her cool down. I didn't want to watch the two of them go at each other like horny teenage newlyweds.

I had to get the hell out of here before the anger took the better of me. I stripped and ran toward the Cullen's house.

When I got there, Edward was waiting for me.

"What?" I grumbled as I walked up to him.

"This is confusing." He said reading my thoughts and thinking about his daughter.

"Don't I know." I said sarcastically.

"You imprinted on my daughter…yet you can still love Cason?"

"Like you said, confusing." I told him. Again sarcastically.

"Care to talk about it?" Where was this coming from? Edward never talked much to me.

At the most right now, we were brothers. Well, sort of. He knew I would take care of his Nessie in a few more years and for the rest of our lives.

I felt the pulling toward Nessie. I knew I would have to see her eventually, but right now I couldn't. I was so torn up about my feelings that I had to calm myself before I phased and got even more confused.

I started pacing. I had no clue how I felt. Well, yeah I did. I knew I loved them both. But, why in the hell did I love Cason?

"She's an adult, Jacob." Edward said. Damn him for getting into my head all the time. "Sorry. I can understand how confused you are. "Renesmee, is still a small child. And you love her like you are her brother. It is only natural for you to love someone else while your imprint is so small."

"No, Edward. I'm not supposed to feel this way for anyone. Just Nessie." I shook my head trying to clear the cobwebs that were tangling inside my still confused brain. "I know I can't love Cason. I know I was made for Nessie and she was made for me."

Jasper must have heard us. He walked outside, and a calm swept over me. I always hated when he did that crap, but now, it was soothing and helped me to think more clearly.

Was this only a crush I had for Cas? It had to be. But why in the hell did I feel so connected to her? We were close at one time, up until I ditched her for Bella. And when I phased.

"Do you love my daughter, Jacob?" I turned toward Edward with a confused look on my face. Of course I love Nessie. More than anything. She's my imprint!

That's when it hit me. Nessie was my life and always will be. Cason is not mine to love. She will never be. Maybe I was trying to love Cas more than what I should. Maybe I wanted to love Cas more than Nessie, but, I couldn't.

"Beyond anything else, Edward." I told him as I walked toward the house. The pull of my imprint was becoming stronger, and I needed to have her in my arms.

She was still awake. As I walked into the living room, she turned and smiled at me. I did love her. She was, as of right now, my little sister. I loved her like no other and wondered why I ever felt that pull toward Cason. She was Embry's for god's sake! She was my other sister in this screwed up thing we call life.

That's what it was. She was my sister and I felt the pull to her that way. But why didn't I feel that way with Leah? I felt so screwed up again after leaving Jasper outside. I just needed Nessie in my arms.

She picked up on it instantly. She placed her hands on my cheek asking me what was wrong. I just shook my head and smiled at her.

I would get through this. I will have my Nessie soon enough. She is my life, always and forever. And I will put all of my concentration into making this little girl happy beyond anyone else.

**Embry's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night sleeping beside Cason on the couch. I had to get her into bed and get her more comfortable than this too small couch.

I climbed over her as she stirred slightly. I picked her up and started to carry her into our bedroom when she spoke.

"No, go back, baby." She whispered. Her eyes were still closed.

"I'm taking you to bed, baby." I whispered, kissing forehead lightly. "I'm not leaving you, just taking you to a more comfortable spot."

"You better not leave me." She mumbled. Her eyes still closed.

I placed her on the bed and jumped in beside her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She mumbled still asleep. "You're not close enough."

I wasn't close enough? If I were any closer, I would be on top of her! She turned to face me and buried her face in my chest, mumbling incoherently. I wrapped her tighter in my arms so she would feel more secure, when she started kissing my chest in her too familiar way.

"Go back to sleep baby." I whispered to her.

"I can't." She whispered. "You woke me up." I felt a smile spread across her lips.

"Baby. Go back to sleep." I whispered as I kissed the top of her head. "I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

"I want you, Embry."

"Sleep, my very sexy hormonal wife." I sniggered into her hair.

"Fine." She growled as she turned away from me.

"Don't be mad at me, Cason."

"Mhmm."

"I know you are."

"How am I supposed to sleep if you keep talking to me?" She growled again. She was seriously pissed at me.

"I love you." I whispered as I pulled her hair back to gain access to her neck. I started kissing her lightly.

"Mhmm." I heard her sniffle.

"You know I can't say no to the most beautiful woman in the world." I whispered into her ear. "I thought you just needed more sleep…you know…since you're pregnant."

"But, I'm awake now." She moaned as I kissed her ear.

I pushed her on her back and started in on her neck again, moving my way up to her sensual lips.

I could never say no to her.

**Cason's POV**

I woke up the next morning in bed with my wonderful husband. How I could be so angry with him, I will never understand. I guess that is a part of love that I will never understand.

He was my everything. My protector…not that I needed protecting. Not until now. I hated not being able to phase. I knew I had not phased before, but that was a different situation. I was depressed both times. Once after Embry and the others abandoned me when they thought they were a danger to me, and the second time when Embry and I fought after the fight with all those leeches from Seattle.

Pregnancy was a pain. Or so I thought. I knew I was carrying Embry's child within me, and I loved this thing growing inside me, even though I had no idea what sex it was, or what he or she would look like.

Embry woke up as I started in on breakfast. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. It was different now. Now, he was rubbing my non existent baby bulge.

The month had passed without my temper getting the better of me. The Cullen's decided to stay longer, since both Jackie and I were pregnant. Carlisle wanted to make sure that he delivered both of our babies. We shared a bond with them that we never thought imaginable. I loved them, like I loved my family.

Jake, Quil and Embry opened a garage up with the help of the Cullen's. They were extremely busy since they were the only mechanics in La Push that weren't expensive. Even people from Forks and Port Angeles came to get their vehicles in better working order.

I just wished that I could have Embry home more often than not. It seemed like my nightmare was coming true. Embry was either at work or patrolling. Only coming home to eat and sleep.

I was so upset one day that when Embry came home from his day at the garage he found me sitting on the couch crying.

"Cason? Cason, baby, what's wrong?" Embry asked running to me and kneeling down, touching my wet face. "Is it the baby?"

I shook my head, not wanting to tell him how much I needed him.

"Everything is fine." I choked out.

"Then why are you crying for?" He whispered, pulling my face up to look at him.

"I always feel like you're never home with me. I know…I know you're working to bring an income home, and I know why you patrol. I-I just feel… you never have time for me anymore…" I broke down crying again. The feeling of being lost and alone scared me.

"I know I don't spend enough time with you, baby." Embry whispered as he kissed me. He sat down on the couch and pulled me on his lap, holding me tight to him. "I'm taking a few days off. From both work and patrol. I knew you weren't happy that I was always gone. And you haven't pushed it."

"I know how important both jobs are to you…"

"You are more important than either job." Embry said into my hair. "I think that they can live without me for a few days while I make sure you are taken care of."

"Jake won't get mad?"

"No, I already told him I wanted to take the rest of the week off. Just to be with you. They know how much I love you. They know that you're not happy either when they see my thoughts when I phase."

"What are we going to do then?"

"Lay in bed all day long." Embry smiled as I looked up at him. "I need some serious sleep." He joked.

I slapped him, but knew that it wouldn't hurt him. I would have to invest in a bat or steal a crowbar from the garage to hurt him if he was ever a pain to me.

"You probably will too!"

"The only time I will want sleep is after I make love to the mother of my child." He growled into my ear.

He knew how to seduce me and I could care less as long as we spent the rest of the week attached to each other one way or another.


	23. Our future

**Okay, so here is a bonus chapter since chapter 22 sucked! Ok, ok, that is soley my opinion and you can totally agree with me! That was a last minute chapter change. But, the good news....this is soooooo much better! **

**This is actually the last chapter...BUT... There is an epilog on the way :) Let me know what you thought of this chapter! I think you'll love it! :)**

**CHAPTER 23**

**OUR FUTURE**

The months passed too fast. After the first trimester of being constantly 'hot' all the time had been the only hard part of this pregnancy so far. Being pregnant was the best feeling ever. Knowing that something special was growing inside of you. To describe it was beyond words.

Embry would always come home, earlier and more frequent than he used to. He would always rub my stomach and talk to our little one. It was so adorable to know that he actually took an interest in our baby, even though our little bundle was yet to make his or her appearance.

We chose not to know the sex of our baby. We had agreed upon that, so not only will we not know, but the pack won't know either.

The time came close for Jackie to have her baby. We didn't know the sex of this one either. I think she did, but she wasn't going to tell me. She kept throwing out names, both, boys and girls. But, what got my attention were the girls names that she threw at me mostly.

She chose my middle name, Paige, to be the babies first name if it was a girl. And she chose William for a boys name.

When Embry and I had gotten the call that Jackie was in labor, we rushed to the hospital. Jackie didn't want me in the delivery room, since I was only a month away from delivering myself.

Carlisle came out frequently, filling us in on how she was progressing. Embry kept his arms wrapped securely around me, keeping me calm.

We were only there a few hours when finally it was Billy who came out with a little bundle in his arms.

"A girl." He told us. We both could tell that he had been crying. He was happy to have yet another addition to the family.

"Can I hold her?" I asked, choked up from the event that had unfolded.

Billy handed me his newborn daughter. She was so beautiful. Jackie's eyes, and Billy's Native American features imbedded into her face.

"Name?" Embry asked as he watched his new half-sister.

"Paige Cason." Billy answered. I looked up at him shocked. I didn't think they would actually use _my_ full name!

Tears ran from my eyes as I asked, "How's Jackie?"

"Resting. But, you can go see her." Billy said smiling. "Jake, Rach, and the others will be here in a little while."

"Go ahead, baby. I'll be in in a few." Embry told me, kissing my forehead.

I walked into Jackie's room with baby Paige in my arms. I'm sure I looked strange, being pregnant and carrying a newborn in my arms. I didn't care in the slightest as to who looked at me strangely. I only had eyes for my, well, I guess you could say my sort of name sake.

I loved this little girl in my arms and I wondered if I would love my baby just as much if not more. I'm sure I would love Embry's and my baby more, since it was something we created together.

"Cason?" Jackie said groggy.

"Hey, momma." I spoke softly as I walked up to her and kissed her. "She's beautiful!"

"How do you like her name?"

A smile spread across my face as I looked from Jackie to my new cousin.

"I love it." I whispered as the tears ran down my cheeks again.

"You'll be in here soon, enough." Jackie said. "Then you'll be up all hours of the day and night feeding constantly." She smiled.

"It will be worth it though."

"It will be." She said smiling.

Embry and Billy walked in first followed by both packs. We stayed there for a few more hours until we noticed Jackie falling asleep.

Embry and I went home and days later Jackie came home with my new cousin.

In November, I had been watching Claire, who was now four, play with her dolls that she brought over with her for me to watch her. I had been taking care of her every Friday for the past few months, so Quil could take her out and spoil her. Just like an imprint should be!

The boys were still working at the shop when I started having contractions. I was due any day now and I had a feeling I was going to be in need of Embry.

"Hey Claire, lets go for a walk." I told her calmly so I wouldn't scare her,

"Okay." She said and walked over to me. "Baby okay?" She asked.

"Baby is fine." I said smiling at her. "But, I think you might become aunt Claire by the end of the weekend."

"Wow." Claire said. "I'll help you up. Or, I'll call Quil!" she said all excited.

"Lets just walk to the shop. It's not that far, and my legs are feeling sore."

"Okay." Claire told me as she ran to grab out coats. "Here aunt Cassie."

"Thanks, sweetie." I said grabbing my jacket after pushing myself off the couch.

We walked a short distance and I had to stop. I was having a contraction and it was a pretty strong one.

"Cassie?" Claire screeched as I grabbed my stomach.

"Shh, I'm fine. Just a little pain." I groaned. "Just give me a minute and I'll be fine. Then we can go to the shop." After the contraction was over, I straightened up and held out my hand for Claire.

"Quil! Quil!" Claire screamed once we made it to the garage.

I stopped in front of a car that had the hood up, and leaned over it. I grabbed onto the frame of it while another contraction took over me.

"Hey, kiddo. Where's Cas?" Quil asked.

"Over there." Claire answered.

"Hey, Embry! Hurry up." Jake said.

I felt warm hands on my shoulders trying to pull me away from the car I had attached myself to. They weren't Embry's hands, they were Jake's.

"Come on, Cas. Lets go sit down." Jake said from behind me.

"Give me a minute." I said as I tried to work through the contraction.

Then I heard and felt Embry, "Baby? Come here. Let me help you calm down." He whispered into my ear.

I finally let go of the car frame and wrapped my arms around Embry's waist. This contraction was longer and harder than the other, but calmed when Embry started rubbing my back.

"This does not feel good, Embry." I groaned as Embry held me consolingly.

"It's alright, baby." Embry whispered into my hair. "I'm here. I think we should get you to the hospital."

"Yeah, we should." I said panting through my contraction. I finally let out a deep breath.

"Done?" he asked as I nodded. "Okay. Lets go then." he said as he pulled away from me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said looking up at him.

Embry leaned down to kiss my forehead. I looked into his eyes and smiled, pulling him down, kissing his sweet lips.

"Jake, Quil, I'm taking Cas to the hospital." Embry told them. "Jake, can you get a hold of Carlisle and let him know?"

"Sure. I'll go call him now." Jake said and walked into the office.

"Quil, go take Claire out tonight." I told him. "She doesn't need to see this."

"No! No!" Claire screamed. " I wanna see the baby!"

"Hey! How about I take you to the hospital but, you can't go see Cas until she has the baby?"

"Quil, please. I don't want her to see this now." I told him. "When she's older and can handle it, I'll be fine with it. Just not now." I moaned as I inhaled deeply again.

"Damn." Embry said mostly to me. "They're pretty close." he whispered to me. "It's okay, Cas. I'm here." He said holding my close to him again.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks, "Just rock back and fourth with me." I said.

"Come on you two." Jake said walking out of the office. "Lets go see Carlisle at the hospital.

"Hold on, Jake. She's in the middle of another one." Embry said calmly, though I know he wasn't pleased with the pain I was having. "I'm gonna carry you to the car."

I shook my head. "No. Just…give…me…a…few more…" I panted as I worked through the pain.

"Claire, lets go get Cas' bag, 'kay?" I heard Quil say.

"Kay." Claire answered. She walked over to us and hitched up my shirt, kissing my stomach. "See you soon, baby." She said to my stomach.

"Thank you, Claire." I told her. "We love you too." I said as more tears seeped from my eyes.

"Cason?" Embry asked. "What do you want, honey?"

"Please, Embry. You know." I sniffled.

"I just wish I could make all this pain go away." Embry whispered. I could tell he was getting choked up.

"Embry, I just want to go home." I whispered. "I'm not ready for this baby yet."

"But that's all you've been talking about!" Embry said shocked by what I said. "You're not the only one who's worried here."

"I know, but I just want to go home." I whispered.

"Baby, I need to take you to the hospital." Embry told me.

"Cas, Carlisle has a room just for you and Embry." Jake told us. "Just get to the damn hospital already, will ya!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Everybody is on their way." Jacob said not looking at us. "All I had to do was call Emily, and she's passing it on. Dad and Jackie know too. They're on their way with Paige."

"You gonna drive, Jake?" Embry asked. "I wanna sit in back with Cas, just in case she has another one."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Jake said as he walked outside. "Cas, where's the car?"

"At the house." I groaned. "Where else would it be?"

"You…you walked here?" Embry asked.

"Walking is good." I said. "It's supposed to help with the contractions."

"I know, Cas, But you should have drove here." Embry told me.

"Well, I'm _sorry_ I didn't want to get in the car and drive here!" I said in a snotty tone.

"It's okay, baby." Embry whispered into my hair.

"This isn't working." I said as new tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Come over here and sit down with me." Embry said calmly as he pulled away from me.

"No." I said through my sobs. "I can't yet."

"Here, wrap your arms around my shoulders." Embry said. "You're feeling way to tense."

"Well, I am having your baby." I said sarcastically as he wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled down at me.

"I love you so much." He told me as he kissed me.

"I'm sorry, baby." I whispered into his lips. "I love you too. And I'm being such a pain to you." I said panting again. "I want to go home and lay in bed with you."

"I'll lay in the bed with you at the hospital." Embry told me. "I won't leave you unless you want me to."

"I don't want you to go anywhere." I told him.

"Jake's back with the car." Embry told me.

"Hey, I don't work in a hospital ya know." Jake said as he rolled down the window of the car.

"Shut up." I growled.

"Come on, baby." Embry said consolingly. "Don't give Jake a hard time."

"I'm not." I argued.

"Come on, Cas." Jake said. "Everybody will beat us there!"

"Jake, I really don't care." I growled. "Embry."

"What, baby? What's wrong?"

I let out a deep groan, "Help. Me."

Embry ended up helping me into the car. Jacob drove us to the hospital where everyone was waiting for us. We were already admitted through a birthing class that we had taken a few months back.

Embry and I argued over names for the baby during that time. I wanted Embry Michael and he didn't. But, eventually we decided on Michael Embry if it was a boy. Candice Jaclyn if it was a girl.

The labor went on for what seemed like hours. Embry helped me change into a hospital gown and helped me into bed. He sat behind me, rubbing my stomach and talking to me soothingly each time I had a contraction.

That man really does love me!

"Next contraction and you need to push, Cason." Carlisle told me. Jackie was in there, ready to take the baby after it was born.

Embry positioned himself behind me and constantly rubbed my stomach. "You're gonna be a great mom, hon." he whispered into my ear.

"Get ready, sweetie." Jackie told me as she watched the monitor. "I wish you would have told us if it was a boy or a girl." she added sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood.

"I didn't want everybody to know." I said as I felt another contraction.

"Push, baby." Embry whispered. "I love you."

Embry rubbed my stomach while I pushed. He helped me through the entire process until our little one had been born. I leaned back out of exhaustion as Embry kissed my now soaking wet hair.

"It's a boy!" Jackie said as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Little Michael Embry." She said as she placed him on my now less protruding stomach.

"Hi baby Michael." I cooed sobbing at the little miracle that Embry and I had made together.

"Wow." Embry said as I felt his wet cheek on mine. "He's beautiful."

"Let me clean him up." Jackie told us.

She picked him up off me and took him over to the warming unit.

"We did an awesome job baby." I told Embry.

"Ready to go through it again?" Embry laughed.

"It'll be worth it." I laughed.

"We'll wait a while though." Embry whispered as he kissed the side of my head.

"Yeah, I think your right." I said looking up at him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby." Embry said as his lips reached mine. "Forever."

After baby Michael was cleaned and dressed, Embry took him in his huge arms. I noticed the proud look on his face at the accomplishment that he finally got to hold in his arms.

"I'm gonna take Michael out so everybody can see him." He told me. "I'll meet you in your room in a few with everybody else." He kissed me one more time and walked out of the room.

I had been taken to a private room where I would be staying for the next few days. I had only been in there a few minutes, when Embry came in followed by both packs. Emily kissed my forehead, congratulating me. She and Sam were expecting their first child in March.

Everyone was excited by our new arrival. Especially Claire, who had tears in her eyes and wanted nothing more than to hold baby Michael.

He was passed along from one big, not so bad wolf to another, and their imprints too. He was already loved by so many people. The people who would be a part of his life. His family for the rest of his life.

That was until Leah had shown up after just getting off her patrol. She walked up to me as I held Michael in my arms. She leaned over to congratulate me, when she suddenly froze.

I knew at that moment what had happened. I looked over to Embry and smiled at him. He was looking at Leah with a shocked expression. I turned back to Leah, who just started crying.

I handed the baby to Leah who couldn't stop the tears from running down her face.

"Bout time there, sis." I said smiling still.

"He's so beautiful." She chocked out in a whisper.

"And you can't have him until he's at least sixteen!" I laughed. "Well, you will get the same privileges as dear ol Quil does with Claire."

"I'll be there with him forever." She whispered. I think she was finally glad that she actually imprinted. And, finally over Sam.

"I guess, in a way, I'm glad it's with Michael." I said. "But, now, I have to deal with you as a daughter-in-law." We all started laughing.

"This is such an awesome feeling." Leah said.

"Now you know the feeling Leah." All the guys who imprinted said in unison.

**Are you guys happy now? Did it make you cry? It's okay if you did. I was reminicing over giving birth to all three of mine. Except, their dads were never that compationate when the kids were born! To have a man like EMBRY!!! OMG lol**

**You all know what to do! PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW! :)**


	24. Epilogue

_This is going to be four short chapters put together. All weddings of pack members. I hope that you guys all enjoy this! I'm sad to see this is over. But, now I can devote all my attention to 'different'. _

_Thanks to all of you who have read this and to all of you who have reviewed! _

**EPILOGUE**

**TWO WEDDINGS**

Cason's POV

Jared and Kim's wedding.

Embry and I were so happy to now days. Not that we never were, just that little Michael was yet another bond in our lives.

He's now two, and unbelievably smart. He tells you when he wants something, like most normal babies… little boys do.

We had been told that Jared and Kim would be getting married and Kim had asked me if I would be her bridesmaid. I had told her yes.

It was a good thing that her wedding was five months away, because shortly after she had asked me, I started having hot flashes. The ones I had after I found out I was pregnant with Michael.

I went and bought a pregnancy test at the store on the reservation and went back home. Embry had no idea, since neither did I.

As soon as I took the test and found out the results, I threw Michael into his stroller and pushed him to the garage where Embry had been working all morning.

"Well, this is a surprise!" Jake said as soon as I walked in the garage.

"Hey, Cas." Quil said. "What brings you here?"

"Where is my husband?" I asked in an aggravated voice. "He's in some serious trouble!" I said with a smile spread across my face.

"What?" Came the voice that made my heart melt. He pulled himself out from under one of the cars he had been working on. He was so sexy looking. Grease smudges on his face and cloths. "What did I do now?"

"Would you two mind watching Michael while I speak to Embry?" I asked Jake and Quil, while my squinting, accusing eyes never left the man that I loved dearly.

"Sure, sure." Jake said as all of them walked over to Michael and myself.

"Thanks." I said to Jake and Quil. I pointed to Embry, "You. Office. NOW." I growled.

The worried look on Embry's face was priceless. I loved messing with him sometimes. Getting those adorable faces from him, then the relieved look he would have after I started laughing.

We walked into the office and closed the door behind us. I still had the look on my face showing him that I wasn't happy with something he had done.

"What did I do, baby?" Embry asked as he walked up to me. I loved taunting him. Especially now.

I stayed silent for a few minutes, just watching him ponder what he had done.

"You seriously don't know?" I accused.

He shook his head, not knowing. "No."

Now he looked sad. I knew he hated it when I was angry, and I had to cave and smile up at him.

"You!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. "You are in serious trouble."

"Are you going to fill me in?" He asked. "Why are you smiling if I did something to make you unhappy, baby?"

I giggled. "You…got me…pregnant! AGAIN!" I growled into his lips.

He pulled away from me. His eyes were huge and my smile got even bigger.

"Again?" Embry said slowly. Shocked yet again that I was pregnant. "Another baby?"

I nodded slightly. "Yes, another baby."

"How…what…" he stuttered out.

"I would think by now you would know _how_!" I answered sarcastically.

"Well, yeah I know how! But…but…another baby!" His smile was breath taking. I knew he was happy with just the three of us, but now that he knew that we were having another baby, he looked even happier.

His lips were on mine in no time. His excitement on having another child was the greatest day of my life.

I ended up apologizing to Kim and backing out as one of her bridesmaids. She understood, being happy that Embry and I were having our second child.

Jared and Kim's wedding was beautiful. A clear sky and no rain, which was a good thing since they had the wedding outside at First Beach.

The reception was in a huge tent not far from where the wedding was held. Lots and lots of food which Jackie, Emily and I had helped fix. The cake was enormous and the little ones couldn't wait to get their grubby little hands in it.

Leah wouldn't let me take care of Michael at all during the entire day. That I was grateful for. She loved my little boy more than anything in this world. Just like I felt for Embry.

Since she and the rest of the both packs found out I was pregnant, Leah barely left my side, unless she had patrol, Embry was home or someone else would be there to help with Michael.

I swear that they thought I was helpless. Which I wasn't! I could take care of my son and be pregnant at the same time!

Embry pulled me up from my seat, "Care to dance my beautiful wife?"

"I'd love too." I answered breathlessly.

We made it out to the dance floor. Embry holding me as close to him as he could. My stomach wasn't very big yet, but there was just the slightest signs of my pregnancy showing through my dress.

The way that the two of us looked together while we danced was indescribable. We both loved each other so much. Most people would think it was sickening the way we would always look at each other. We didn't care what others thought, we knew how strong our bond was.

Paul and Rachel's wedding

Months later, Paul and Rachel had their wedding.

Just as perfect as Jared and Kim's had been, only they had theirs in a recreation building by the ocean. They stood out on the balcony and exchanged vows. It was so perfect for them.

They looked so much in love, though, when I looked over at Billy, he didn't look too happy getting Paul as a son-in-law. Even if he didn't have to live the rest of his life with Paul, I'm sure Billy was going to have a few run ins with him.

Don't get me wrong, I loved Paul like a brother. Rachel fit him perfectly and kept him calm when she was near and he would get angry about something small. In the few years that they had been together, Rachel had Paul so mellowed out that it was an unbelievable change.

Even though we weren't in the same pack, both packs would get together for everything.

The reception was amazing, just like the others. Embry and I danced with each other until Paul decided to piss Embry off and grab me up to dance with me.

"You hurt my wife and yours will be a widow before she goes on her honeymoon." Embry growled. I placed my hand on Embry's cheek and smiled up at him.

"Gotcha." Paul said and pulled me off to dance with him. Embry then swept up Rachel, dancing with her.

I envied how slim and beautiful she was that day. After Paul and I had danced, Embry came to my side and looked concerned. I just shook my head as I had wiped the few tears from my eyes. The only thing I had told him had been, 'pregnancy hormones', and he understood.

Leah noticed how I was acting and offered to take Michael home with her. I knew he was in the safest hands possible with her, and let her take him home.

It was an amazing night with just Embry and myself at home. He held me close to him and made me feel so much better. And I knew I would bounce back from this pregnancy just like I had after having Michael.

Embry loved watching my stomach grow, just like he did when I was pregnant with Michael. He would always rub my stomach when ever he was close to me. He even took a protective stance around me when we were in the presence of others.

Jacob and Renesmee's wedding

When Nessie reached the age of seven, Jacob proposed to her. It was so beautiful seeing it through his eyes when we were phased.

He had taken Nessie out to a fancy restaurant, buying her flowers and taking a walk along the beach after dark.

Jake sat Nessie down on one of their favorite places on the beach and bent down on one knee and proposed.

They had both told all of us that they were planning a spring wedding, which was only months away.

I didn't want to show it, but yes, I was a little jealous of that. Not the romantic way that he proposed to her, but that he bought her flowers.

I loved Embry but, he wasn't the type to go buy his wife flowers for no reason at all. It was a good thing that he wasn't there, phased when I saw into Jake's thoughts.

_Cas?_ Jake asked me as we ran around, _What did I do wrong? _he asked as he felt my tension.

_Nothing. Just the way you proposed._ That was all I said.

_Em didn't propose to you like that?_ he asked. I'm glad it was just the two of us patrolling.

_Say anything to Embry about how I feel and Nessie won't be able to have babies. I'll castrate you!_ I growled in my head to him.

_What?! What am I not supposed to tell him?!_

I had shown him his thoughts to him again, stopping at the flowers he gave to Nessie. That's when I knew he felt my bit of jealousy toward Nessie. He knew that Embry very rarely gave me flowers.

_Just don't tell him how I feel. Okay?_

The weeks had gone by with no mention of the thoughts I had shared with Jake that night. Embry would come home from patrols wrapping his arms around me, after being greeted by two of our three sons. Michael and little Jacob loved Embry dearly.

Our third child, born just months ago would greet his daddy differently. Screaming at the top of his lungs the minute he knew that Embry had gotten home. Must be a wolf thing. Embry would always run to baby Lee. We decided that we would name him after Leah and that was the closest we came to her name. Of course she loved it. She was so happy now that she imprinted that nothing bothered her much anymore.

Embry's and my love life was still great, though I think we both wished that we would have a little more private time sometimes.

We weren't complaining. We knew we loved each other and no one would tear us away from each other.

The months led up to Jake and Nessie's wedding. They had decided to use Michael and Jacob as ring bearers, and Embry and I were in the wedding party along with the rest of the pack.

Both Jake and Nessie looked amazing. Not that Nessie wasn't already beautiful enough, the wedding gown that she had on made her look as if she were something from another lifetime.

Jacob…well lets just say that I have never seen him look so happy before in his life. Well, other than imprinting on Nessie. He was so handsome looking in his tux. I wasn't longing for him though. I was longing for the man behind him. Embry always looked sexy when he wore a suit.

During the ceremony, I longed to wrap my arms around my sexy husband. I wasn't ready for another baby yet, but I couldn't wait to get my hands on him and rip his cloths off him the minute we got home.

Alice was such an amazing planner. She had everything set and ready to go for the reception, with flowers all over. On the tables, at the opening of the tent where the reception was held and in all of the bridesmaids hair.

"You look beautiful, baby." Embry whispered as we danced to 'our song'.

"Thank you kind sir." I replied smiling up at him. "You just wait until later." I had more to say, but he didn't let me finish as his lips crushed into mine. He knew what would happen later.

Every day after Jake and Nessie's wedding, Embry would bring me flowers. He told me they helped him remember how beautiful I looked that day.

The magic of imprinting truly kept our love deep and passionate.

Quil and Claire's wedding

When Quil proposed to Claire, it wasn't as romantic as Jake had done it, but it was still memorable.

It was Claire's eighteenth birthday, and both packs were there to celebrate.

It was at the end of the night, after Claire had opened all of her gifts, when she realized that Quil hadn't given her one.

He walked up to her, while everyone was watching and handed her a small box. While she opened it, Quil bent down on one knee waiting for her reaction.

As we all thought, she was shocked. Even though I knew that Claire had her suspicions about being asked that night, she still had tears running down her cheeks when Quil had asked for her to marry him.

I don't thin I had ever seen Quil so emotional either. I noticed tears trickling down his cheeks too. He always made himself look like the tough guy, but I knew his soft spot. Claire.

When she was fourteen, she had come to visit me and the boys. She knew all about the Quileute legends, and knew that Quil could phase into a giant chocolate wolf. What she didn't realize was the imprinting.

She wondered why Quil and her were always so close. She told me that her feelings for Quil had changed and she told me in confidence that she truly loved him. I knew she would, but I didn't realize that she felt that way at her age. Quil never had shown her how he felt toward her. Only kissing her forehead or consoling her in some way or another.

Claire had then gone on to tell me that she had taken Quil by surprise and kissed him full on the lips. Then she went into detail about Quil's expression after. How he pulled away from her and didn't look her in the eye. She had been hurt when he had told her that they couldn't kiss like that. That it wasn't right. She had gotten so angry with him that she ran to see me and talk to me about it.

I ended up telling her that he would feel the same toward her, but that she was still too young for him to kiss like that. I even reassured her that Quil truly loved her.

Sam eventually found out about our conversation and was extremely upset with me. He even went so far as to come and see me to tell me it wasn't my position to tell his niece how Quil should feel about her. I stood my ground telling him he should but out of other peoples business. Even if Claire was his niece.

The wedding was beyond anything imaginable. Alice, yet again arranged everything. No wedding she ever put together had been the same.

Quil and Claire's wedding looked like it was taken out of a fairy tale wedding.

I was yet again to be a bridesmaid, but had to decline since Embry and I were working on our sixth child. I swear that man loves to breed! I don't blame him though. We have five very handsome boys.

During the wedding, I sat with my boys who weren't in the wedding party and with Billy and Jackie, who were helping me watch Jacob, Lee, and Toby. Michael was sitting with Leah.

Our fourth, Anthony Quil had been chosen as ring bearer.

And yes, if you're wondering, I did name all of our boys after the members of the pack. It goes as; Michael Embry, Jacob William (after both Billy and Jake), Lee Marcus, Anthony Quil and Tobias Seth. And I am certain that this one that I'm carrying now is going to be a boy, yet again. I had no idea what we would name this little bundle since I had used the entire pack for our children's names.

I cried during the ceremony, and Embry noticed as he always did. He couldn't do anything, since he was best man for Quil. He kept watch over me though to make sure I was alright. He knew, or so I hoped, that I was only emotional over this long awaited wedding.

As soon as the wedding ended, I walked out to congratulate Quil and Claire when two familiar arms wrapped themselves around me.

Embry was always so loving toward me and was never ashamed of showing his love and affection toward me in public. I was never ashamed reciprocating my feelings back to him in public either. We thrived from it all the time.

The reception was beyond anything. Embry and I danced as our beautiful boys had fun running around and dancing with anyone they could get their hands on.

All except for Michael. He only danced with Leah. Yes, he knew about everything. The legends and that Leah had imprinted on him. All the boys knew. It was kind of hard to keep that from them when Embry would come home or leave at all odd hours of the night.

The boys couldn't wait for when they phased for the first time.

Michael, now fourteen phased only days before the wedding. Leah was there of course, helping him through the transition. She was the first one he saw and immediately he imprinted on her.

There were ground rules though. He was not to push himself on Leah until he was at least eighteen. And they both agreed.

I remember that it was still early on during the reception when Embry caught my attention.

"Lets go home." He whispered in my ear. "Dad and Jackie will watch the boys for the night."

"And what might we do with an empty house, Mr. Call?" I asked smirking.

"Make love to my extremely sexy, pregnant wife." He replied, kissing my neck.

That did it. I was putty in his hands. He took my hand and we went home for a wonderful night of passion.

Years later

Our lives are still perfect. Embry and I have not aged and still look around the ages of twenty-five. As long as we keep phasing we won't age and we could live forever.

Our boys were growing up…all eight of them! Yes, you heard me…EIGHT! And now Embry is talking about making more! And, yes, I'm sure it will happen. We can't live without each other and making the other happy.

Leah and Michael are now married. Leah had stopped phasing and had a baby of her own. Embry's and my first grandchild.

Our lives will only get better and better as the years go by.

And, yes, Embry still brings me flowers. To remember the day that he says made me look even more delicious. I swear, that man and his love for food!

At least I know that food comes after me and our sons.

The end


	25. AN :

**HI EVERYBODY, I'M GLAD YOU GUYS LIKED THIS STORY! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE... I HAVE A SEQUEL, YEP YOU GOT IT ANOTHER EMBRY STORY LOL OK SO I'M OBSESSED WITH HIM! **

**ANYWAY THIS ONE IS CALLED "YET ANOTHER IMPRINT STORY" THIS TAKES PLACE FIFTY YEARS AFTER CASON AND EMBRY AND THE BOYS ARE GROWN AND GONE. JAKES PACK GROWS, WELL OF COURSE WITH EMBRY AND CASON MATING LIKE RABBITS LMAO**

**CASON GETS HURT, ENDS UP NOT BEING ABLE TO PHASE AND OMG! SHE ENDS UP PREGNANT AGAIN! I GUESS THEY CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF A GOOD THING LOL**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IF YOU PLAN ON READING IT.**

**I ALSO HAVE ANOTHER STORY: IS IT LOVE OR IMPRINT? PROBABLY BOTH! (YES ITS ABOUT HIM) AND A GIRL NAMED EMMA, WHO IS QUILS COUSIN. THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE TWILIGHT AND BEFORE THEY PHASE. READ AND LET ME KNOW ON THIS ONE K? **

**  
I WILL LOVE YOU ALL FOREVER! LET ME KNOW WHAT OTHER KINDS OF STORIES YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO PUT A DISTURBING TWIST ON AND I'LL PROBABLY THINK OF SOMETHING LOL**

**LOVE YA ALL**

**CME :)  
**


End file.
